Siempre Puro
by Dzeta
Summary: TERMINADO. Sirius Black decidió fugarse del número 12 de Grimmauld Place a la edad de 16 años. Retorcidas ideas de familia acerca de la limpieza de sangre, un matrimonio convenido por su madre y, muy especialmente, sus fuertes sentimientos por cierto joven licántropo fueron las razones que lo llevaron a abandonar la antigua y ancestral casa de los Black para siempre.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** El mundo de Harry Potter no me pertenece. Es creación de J. K. Rowling .

**Warnings:** Este fic contendrá slash (relación chico/chico). Así que si no te agrada el género te pido que no continues con la lectura.

**N/A.:** Les diré que este es mi primer intento de fanfic pero les aseguro que haré mi mejor esfuerzo porque la lectura les resulte interesante y emocionante ;)

**Siempre Puro.**

Capítulo 1.

A través de los enormes ventanales de aquella antigua sala se podía observar la batalla que se libraba en el cielo. La tormenta era plena. La lluvia azotaba con fuerza sobre el tejado mientras los incesantes haces de luz iluminaban la habitación en la que un joven, dueño de una personalidad muy semejante a esa furiosa tormenta, permanecía de pie ante un viejo tapiz. Sobre el lienzo, tejido con finos y elegantes bordados, se encontraba el árbol genealógico de una de las más antiguas y renombradas familias de magos de toda Gran Bretaña.

El joven lo miraba sin poder evitar una sonrisa cargada de ironía pues, al analizarlo con cuidado, notó que algunos nombres habían sido borrados recientemente. Él conocía muy bien las razones que provocaron el destierro de tales nombres y se sorprendió al ver que el suyo permanecía intacto. Había pasado demasiado tiempo desde la última vez que se había detenido a mirar con interes aquella vieja reliquia familiar, pero no esperaba contarse aún entre los miembros de aquella familia, no después de haber sido elegido para ser un Gryffindor.

_Claro, mi nombre sigue ahí porque aun no he "mancillado la sangre pura de los Black"_ pensó para sí mismo, y frunció el ceño al recordar esas palabras que su madre repetía vez tras vez.

_La sangre de los Black debe mantenerse pura. No debe ser mancillada. No debe ser deshonrada._

Sirius Black bufó. Aún tenía grabado en la memoria aquel howler que su madre le mandara tras enterarse de que no había sido elegido para Slytherin como toda la familia esperaba. Por aquel entonces él era solo un niño de 11 años que, a pesar de saber que al ser seleccionado para la casa de los leones su familia y su madre reaccionarían mal, sufrió el dolor y la humillación de ser avergonzado frente a sus compañeros en medio del Gran Comedor, entre cuyas paredes resonaron las palabras: _Vergüenza_ y _Deshonra_.

Pero ahora él ya no era un niño, sino un joven a punto de terminar su sexto curso en Hogwarts. Estaba habituado a ser diferente a toda su familia. Y en realidad no le importaba serlo pues estaba completamente asqueado de toda aquella basura acerca de la _"limpieza de sangre"_.

Sirius apretó los puños con furia al recordar por qué se encontraba de pie en aquella habitación en vez de estar en Hogwarts con sus amigos..., en vez de estar en Hogwarts con _él_.

Sus padres estaban empeñados en elegir para su primogénito a una mujer digna de la sangre de los Black. Una mujer de sangre limpia, una mujer con quien Sirius pudiera realizar una _unión pura_ y así mantener el prestigio de su noble familia. Así que, después de realizar una purga exhaustiva, habían encontrado lo que tanto buscaban e inmediatamente enviaron por su hijo para que conociera a la que esperaban se convirtiera en la futura Señora Black cuando Sirius terminara el colegio.

En cuanto Sirius la miró pudo darse cuenta de que era una chica muy hermosa, sin embargo, no había en ella ningún indicio de ternura. Su mirada estaba vacía de toda expresión. Tenía un porte altivo, y un gesto de desprecio innato hacía que sus labios se curvaran borrando cualquier rastro de sinceridad en su sonrisa. Pero lo peor de todo era que estudiaba en Durmstrang.

La chica, en cambio, estaba muy complacida. No le había quitado los ojos de encima desde que fueron presentados, pues Sirius, además de ser sangre limpia, era un joven sumamente atractivo, con un aire elegante y, lo más importante para ella, provenía de una familia muy reconocida y adinerada.

Habían pasado la tarde manteniendo una conversación muy formal en la que él apenas participó pues en su mente no había lugar para otra cosa que no fuera volver a Hogwarts..., deseaba tanto estar con sus amigos. Al final de la cena, Sirius se había apartado a la habitación más lejana de todo aquel circo sin comentar nada a sus padres. Lo único que quería era olvidar el hastío que le produjo saber que su vida estaba decidida y que no había sido él quien tomara la decisión, sino ellos. Ni siquiera le preocupó discutir el asunto con sus padres puesto que conocía de sobra sus ideas y sabía muy bien cuál sería el resultado. Así fue como se encontró de pie ante aquel viejo tapiz. Lo miraba sin mirarlo. Sus ojos estaban fijos en el lienzo desde hacía un buen rato, pero sus pensamientos estaban puestos en Hogwarts y en sus amigos. En uno de ellos en particular. Pensaba. Recordaba. Y, sobre todo, se esforzaba en analizar a fondo esos extraños sentimientos que habían comenzado a brotar en su interior desde hacía algún tiempo, y que lo llevaban una y otra vez hasta _él_. Sentimientos que iban más allá de un simple afecto de amigos.

-No. Yo soy libre de elegir y no voy a permitir que arruinen mi vida por una estupidez.

Ese fue el último pensamiento que cruzó la mente de Sirius Black después de pasar un largo rato reflexionando frente a ese raído tapiz que retrataba el árbol genealógico de la noble y ancestral casa de los Black.

Justo cuando la tormenta amenazaba con rasgar el cielo el joven Black supo lo que tenía que hacer para terminar con toda esa farsa de una buena vez. Tras sonreir para sí mismo, apartó su mirada gris del tapiz y abandonó la enorme sala con paso firme mientras el fuego de la chimenea se apagaba lentamente.

**Continuará...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Siempre Puro.**

Capítulo 2.

Estaba a punto de anochecer y Remus J. Lupin era el único de los merodeadores que se encontraba en la biblioteca preparando una tarea para su clase de Transformaciones. En realidad, solo su cuerpo permanecía ahí pues sus pensamientos estaban perdidos en otro lugar. Tan perdido estaba que no vio llegar a uno de sus mejores amigos.

-¡Hey Moony! , ¡Moony!, psss, psss… ¡Remus! -llamaba James en voz baja- ¿No piensas salir de aquí?... Anda, vamos a cenar que me muero de hambre.

-Eh, sí, en un momento, Prongs. Déjame terminar esta línea y nos vamos.

James se dio cuenta de que Remus apenas había escrito algunas frases pues la tinta en su pluma estaba más seca que la garganta de un hombre sediento en pleno desierto y no se esforzó en disimular una sonrisa, pero dejó que Remus fingiera seguir escribiendo y lo esperó pacientemente hasta que ordenó sus pergaminos y entregó algunos libros a Madame Pince. Después se dirigieron juntos al Gran Comedor.

-Y, ¿qué tal ha ido el entrenamiento?

-Pues ha estado bastante bien, pero necesitamos entrenar todos juntos. Es difícil practicar las tácticas si falta algún miembro del equipo.

Remus soltó un suspiro ligero.

-Espero que Padfoot vuelva pronto. Ya lleva cinco días fuera. No me explico por qué tuvo que partir tan de repente... Es extraño, ¿no lo crees, Prongs?

-Sí, pero tú sabes lo especial que es su familia. Si lo hicieron ir a casa debe ser por un asunto muy importante,... ya nos contará cuando vuelva. Lo único que lamento es que se haya ausentado tanto tiempo. Se ha perdido de unas cuantas buenas bromas.

-Tienes razón, ya nos contará cuando vuelva -respondió Moony algo desalentado.

Remus pasó la cena dando vueltas al asunto de la partida de Sirius y casi no probó bocado. James lo observaba remover las setas en su plato pero no hizo ningún comentario, y cuando subieron a la sala común todos se dispusieron a dormir sin cruzar palabras. Al poco tiempo Peter roncaba sonoramente, James soñaba con Lily Evans, y Remus simplemente no lograba conciliar el sueño.

_¡Maldita sea, Remus John Lupin, intenta dormir! _pensaba Moony desesperado_ Cuenta hipogrifos o lo que sea, pero deja de dar vueltas en la cama de una vez por todas. No puedes seguir así_.

Estaba enredado en las sábanas cuando le pareció escuchar que alguien entraba a la habitación y se apresuró a correr los doseles de su cama.

-¿Sirius?... ¿eres tú? -preguntó esperanzado

-¿Moony?..., ¡¿qué haces despierto a estas horas?! -contestó sorprendido Sirius, quien venía envuelto en una larga capa de viaje.

-Yo…, eh…, no podía dormir. Tú sabes que Peter ronca mucho y James... hum…

Remus trataba de encontrar las palabras para explicar la razón de su desvelo pero nada acudía a su mente, salvo la visión de ese chico que estaba de pie junto a la puerta. Así que solo se limitó a decir:

-Dime, ¿qué ha pasado, Sirius?... ¿Estás bien?

-Sí, claro que estoy bien..., solo un poco cansado. No te preocupes, Moony. Trata de dormir, que yo haré lo mismo, y mañana hablamos ¿vale?

-De acuerdo, Padfoot -respondió Remus y se acostó sintiéndose mucho más tranquilo.

Antes de meterse a la cama, Sirius tomó una ducha rápida. Después de ponerse el pijama y calzarse sus zapatillas de dormir, preparó su cama mientras una sonrisa se extendía por su rostro pues, a pesar de que Peter seguía roncando con fuerza, Remus se había quedado profundamente dormido. Sirius se acercó a él despacio para arroparlo bien pero, al ver la expresión tranquila de aquel rostro angelical, no pudo evitar rozar su mejilla con la punta de los dedos.

De inmediato, una sensación extraña se apoderó de su cuerpo y un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda al escuchar un ligero gemido de Moony. Se apartó de él temiendo haberlo despertado pero, al darse cuenta de que el chico seguía durmiendo, se sentó a su lado y se quedó mirándolo un largo rato perdido en las sensaciones que aquel leve contacto le había provocado.

Cuando sintió que el cansancio del largo viaje hacía efecto en él, volvió a su cama y, mirando de nuevo a Moony, cayó rendido con un único pensamiento en la mente: _En cuanto a mis padres…, hice lo que debía hacer y no me arrepiento. No, no me arrepiento de mi elección._

-------------

Al día siguiente todos despertaron; todos a excepción de Sirius, que estaba fundido por el viaje.

-¡Vaya! -dijo Peter mirando a Sirius - ¿Pero a qué hora llegaría que no me di cuenta?

-No tengo ni idea, Wormtail. Yo tampoco lo escuché llegar -contestó James mientras observaba que Remus estaba listo para bajar a desayunar y les sonreía divertido

-Pues cómo pensaban enterarse si tú, Peter, roncabas como un bendito y tú, James, no parabas de llamar a Lily entre sueños. Y, claro, con tanto ruido yo no podía dormir. Así que lo vi llegar. Pasaba de la media noche, pero parece estar bien. Quedamos en que hoy nos contaría qué fue lo que pasó.

-¡Oye! -protestó indignado James- Tú debiste haberte intoxicado con las setas de la cena. Yo no llamaba a Lily en mis sueños.

- Oh, claro que la llamabas -contestó picaramente Remus- De hecho la llamas todas las noches.

James se sonrojó visiblemente ante la respuesta de su amigo.

- Bueno, hoy tenemos la tarde libre y al menos podremos salir de dudas en cuanto a lo que pasa con Sirius -dijo Peter mientras se levantaba y se apresuraba a ganarle la ducha a James.

Cuando James y Peter estuvieron listos, los tres bajaron a desayunar dejando a Sirius perdido entre sueños dominados completamente por cierto joven licántropo.

**Continuará...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Siempre Puro.**

Capítulo 3.

Sirius corría por los pasillos para llegar a tiempo a la primer clase del día. Se había levantado con algo de tiempo para alcanzar a sus amigos en el Gran Comedor, pero se retrasó buscando entre sus notas un pergamino que había estado escribiendo durante su viaje de vuelta al colegio; y eso le quitó el tiempo que hubiera podido emplear en desayunarse, así que optó por hacer una escala en las cocinas. Venía saliendo de ahí llevando una tostada a medio terminar y los bolsillos llenos de bollitos rellenos y tabletas de chocolate negro.

-Mira, Prongs, ahí viene Padfoot. ¡Y trae provisiones! -exclamó Peter relamiéndose.

-¡Mi buen Padfoot nunca me falla! -se alegró James- Justo lo que necesito para no dormir en la clase de Binns.

Sirius sonrió y alargó algunos bollitos de crema a Peter y James mientras buscaba a Remus con la mirada. Lo encontró charlando con Lily; se dirigió hacia él y le tendió la tableta más grande que llevaba y los bollitos de jalea que había reservado solo para su amigo licántropo.

-¡Mmmm, bollitos de jalea, y chocolate!. Mis favoritos. Gracias, Padfoot.

Sirius sonrió complacido al ver la alegría reflejada en la mirada de su amigo.

Por otro lado, para James no pasó desapercibido el hecho de que Remus olvidó su letargo en cuanto Sirius regresó; estaba más que claro que su ánimo había mejorado notablemente.

Entraron a la clase, que resultó un poco aburrida. No había nada interesante en las disertaciones del profesor Binns acerca de los esfuerzos del Ministerio por tratar de civilizar a los trolls. Aún así, Lily y Remus prestaban la atención acostumbrada. Por su parte James y Peter estaban ocupados en devorar sus respectivos pastelillos, y el resto de la clase dormitaba sin preocuparse por disimular pues el sopor que producía la voz acompasada del profesor los hacía perderse cada dos por tres.

Por otro lado, Sirius gastaba la clase meditando en cuanto a cómo reaccionarían sus amigos cuando les contara lo que pasó durante los cinco días que estuvo fuera de Hogwarts. Y es que, de pronto, su vida había estado enredada en un remolino sin sentido durante el tiempo que estuvo en Grimmauld Place. Sin embargo, todo aquello lo había hecho reflexionar y ahora ya no había vuelta atrás. Sacó el pergamino, cuya búsqueda lo hizo quedarse sin desayunar, y releyó lo que ya tenía escrito sin poder evitar dirigir una mirada a Moony que, al notarlo, simplemente le sonrió. Al verlo sonreir, Sirius sintió algo extraño en el estómago, algo parecido al revolotear de las mariposas, y se estremeció al saber perfectamente lo que eso significaba. Le devolvió la sonrisa con el acostumbrado guiño encantador y Remus apartó rápidamente la mirada devolviendo su atención a Binns.

Sirius por su parte volvió a fijar su atención de nuevo en el pergamino. Lo contempló pensando en todas esas palabras escritas en él, y dudó. ¿Qué pensaría Moony si lo leyera?, ¿cómo reaccionaría? Un temblor le recorrió entero cuando esos cuestionamientos asaltaron su mente. Los desechó de inmediato. Estaba decidido y no iba a ser precisamente él quien se saboteara a sí mismo. Tomó la pluma y la cargó con tinta con toda la intención de terminar la redacción del pergamino sin darse cuenta que a su alrededor todos guardaban sus tinteros y sus libros hasta que el estruendo provocado por sus compañeros al levantarse para salir del aula lo hizo reaccionar. Mirando que sus amigos lo aguardaban de pie junto a la puerta, recogió rápidamente sus cosas y se apresuró a alcanzarles pensando en que tendría que terminar el pergamino más tarde, en la sala común.

* * *

Las clases de la mañana pasaron sin pena ni gloria para los merodeadores, y después de comer se dirigieron al lago para despejarse del ajetreo. Cerca del lago había un haya cuya sombra los refrescaba durante los días calurosos.

Estaban recostados sobre la hierba cuando James dijo:

-¡Ahhh, esto es vida!. No hay nada como disfrutar de una tarde libre sin tener que soportar a los estirados de Slytherin husmeando a nuestro alrededor, ¿no lo creen? Por cierto, Padfoot, no sabes la mar de bien que la pasamos haciéndole bromas a Snivellus ahora que estuviste fuera. Bueno, en realidad solo Wormtail y yo, porque Moony se la vivía encerrado en la biblioteca, ¿verdad, Peter?

- Sí, es cierto, Prongs -confirmó Peter- Nos divertimos mucho con Snivellus. Debiste acompañarnos, Moony, en vez de gastar tu tiempo con la bibliotecaria.

Remus iba a replicar cuando vio que Sirius se incorporaba para mirarlos.

-La verdad es que hubiera preferido quedarme con ustedes, pero ya saben cómo son mis padres. Si me hubiera quedado, mi madre no hubiera descansado hasta dejarme sordo con tanto Howler -aseguró Sirius- Lo cierto es que no estuvo tan mal después de todo.

-¿A qué te refieres? -preguntaron los tres amigos al unísono.

-Mi padre me hizo ir a casa para que conociera a la que pretende se convierta en la futura Señora Black.

-¿Qué?..., ¿acaso tu padre se casará de nuevo? -preguntó asombrado Peter.

-¿Cómo dices, Peter?... ¡No, no seas tonto!-rió Sirius.

-Es decir que… ¿quieres decir que tus padres….? -tartamudeó James.

-Así es, Prongs -respondió Sirius con una nota amarga en la voz y sin apartar la mirada de Remus que palideció notablemente al escuchar la confirmación de su amigo.

-¿Pueden creerlo? -estalló al fin Sirius- ¡Maldita sea!... ¡Ellos se atrevieron a elegirme una "novia"! Y todo por su estúpida idea de la limpieza de sangre.

-Y, ¿tan siquiera es guapa? -preguntó James, lanzando una mirada rápida hacia Remus cuya expresión era insondable.

Sirius apartó su mirada de Remus para mirar incrédulo a James, quien se preocupó un poco al ver que su amigo estaba pensando mucho su respuesta.

Pero al final, usando un tono bajo, Sirius dijo:

-Es guapa, Prongs. Muy guapa en realidad -declaró Sirius, pero volviendo a fijar su mirada gris en los ojos dorados de Remus, musitó- pero sus ojos son fríos, su mirada es impasible. Ella no... -Sirius calló de pronto y se quedó en silencio por un momento. Sus ojos aún seguían prendidos de los ojos color miel de su amigo como si su mirada gris hubiera encontrado _eso_ que a los ojos negros de Stella les faltaba, pero cuando al fin volvió a hablar su voz sonó triste y enfadada.- Ella es arrogante. Muy arrogante, pero mis padres, en especial mi madre, se empeñan en que yo debo unirme a ella porque es sangre limpia. Están tan obsesionados por mantener a la familia pura... -Sirius apretó los dientes en un gesto de claro enfado- Critican mis compañias, no soportan que yo tenga amigos que sean hijos de muggles porque insisten en que mis amistades deben ser unicamente hijos de magos puros ¡Qué montón de basura!... Yo he aguantado todo eso, pero esto, esto es el colmo. Ellos han ido demasiado lejos al arreglar este compromiso sin importarles lo que yo quiero en realidad -terminó diciendo Sirius, aún sin apartar su mirada de Moony.

-Pero..., entonces, ¿por qué dijiste que no había estado tan mal después de todo, Padfoot? -preguntó Peter.

-Porque toda esa situación me dio la oportunidad de pensar las cosas seriamente -respondió Sirius al cabo de un minuto en el que había recuperado un poco la calma- Y decidí que jamás les dejaré arruinar mi vida de esa forma. Jamás. Prefiero renunciar a ser un Black antes que dejarlos manipularme de esa manera.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso, Padfoot? -preguntó esta vez James un poco preocupado.

-Que seguramente mi nombre dejará de figurar en el árbol genealógico familiar cuando mi querida madre se entere de que me he marchado...

-¿Tú les has dejado, Padfoot? -preguntó con voz ronca Remus, interviniendo por primera vez en la conversación.

-Sí, Moony. Me cansé de tanta basura, de sus desprecios, de sus ideas retorcidas. Ya estoy harto de todo eso. No volveré a esa casa nunca más. No les dejaré decidir mi vida porque solo yo tengo ese derecho.

James, Peter y Remus estaban muy sorprendidos por todo lo que Sirius acababa de contarles, pero James, recuperándose un poco del impacto de tales noticias, dijo:

-Bien, Padfoot. Hiciste lo que creíste más conveniente y nosotros te apoyaremos siempre.

-Por supuesto que lo haremos -dijo Remus con una gran sonrisa- Los merodeadores somos como hermanos y no te dejaremos.

Peter, por su parte, asintió repetidamente apoyando los comentarios de sus amigos.

-Y ya que no volverás a esa casa, estoy seguro que a mis padres les encantará que vivas con nosotros, Padfoot -dijo James completamente despreocupado.

-¿Estás seguro de eso, Prongs? -preguntó Sirius.

-¿Qué si estoy seguro?..., ¡pero si ya es un hecho, hombre! Tú eres como un hermano para mí y vendrás a casa conmigo. La pasaremos bomba, Padfoot. Te lo aseguro.

-Gracias, James. Y a ustedes también, amigos -respondió Sirius mirando a sus amigos lleno de alegría.

Volvieron al colegio justo a tiempo para la cena y después de cenar subieron tranquilamente a la sala común.

* * *

James jugaba con Peter una partida de snap explosivo cerca de la chimenea y Remus, que terminaba aquella tarea de Transformaciones, reía al verlos con las cejas chamuscadas debido a las cartas que explotaban a su alrededor. Sirius se encontraba tumbado en un sofá cerca de él. Estaba al tanto de cada uno de sus gestos y no perdía la oportunidad para provocar algún roce casual entre ellos, cosa que James no pasó por alto. Al escuchar la agradable risa de Remus, Sirius recordó el pergamino todavía inconcluso que guardaba entre sus apuntes y se puso de pie con la intención de subir a la habitación para terminarlo.

-¿A dónde vas, Padfoot? -preguntó Remus al verlo levantarse.

-Tengo que ordenar algunas cosas que empaqué para el viaje, Moony -pretextó Sirius y sonriéndole se dirigió a las escaleras.

Una vez que estuvo solo y tranquilo, sacó el pergamino y comenzó a escribir. Estaba terminando cuando James entró en la habitación.

-¡Hey, Padfoot!, creí que desempacabas y vine a librarte de eso. ¿Por qué mejor no vienes a jugar una partida conmigo?

Al ver que Sirius estaba enfrascado en el pergamino preguntó:

-¿Qué es eso que estás escribiendo?

-¿Esto, Prongs? -respondió Sirius sin inmutarse siquiera señalando el pergamino y levantando la cabeza para mirar a James - Te diré lo que es, pero antes dime: ¿Moony y Wormtail siguen en la sala común?

-Sí. Wormtail se cansó de perder y le pidió a Moony que le explicara el trabajo de Transformaciones.

- Bien, eso significa que tardaran un buen rato en subir. Ven, acércate.

James se sentó junto a Sirius esperando que este le dejara leer el pergamino pero en vez de eso, Sirius comenzó a hablar usando un tono serio que James no le había oído antes.

- Veras, Prongs... toda esa basura del compromiso que mis padres arreglaron me hizo darme cuenta de muchas cosas. Te parecerá extraño pero esos días que pase fuera del colegio me hicieron valorar todo lo que tengo aquí, sobre todo a ustedes que son mis amigos y…, bueno, finalmente entendí qué es lo que realmente siento por…

-Moony -dijo James quitándole la palabra de la boca.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? -dijo Sirius poniéndose en pie de repente- ¿Acaso tú… sabes legeremancia?

-¡Por supuesto que no, Padfoot! Lo cierto es que siempre has sido algo posesivo con él y, aunque yo tenía mis sospechas, pensaba que te comportabas así por protegerlo…, ya sabes, debido a su licantropía y todo eso. Pero desde hace algún tiempo te has vuelto más obvio. No te has descarado al completo pero sí se ha hecho más evidente lo que sientes por él. Tan solo hace un rato, vi cómo lo mirabas…, no parabas de buscar cualquier pretexto para tocarlo. Y esta tarde, en el lago, no le quitaste la vista de encima ni un segundo. Parecía como si quisieras evaluar su reacción ante tus palabras.

-¿Fui tan obvio, Prongs? -preguntó asustado Sirius.

-La verdad…

-Bueno, no voy a negar que siento la necesidad imperiosa de estar cerca de él, siento la necesidad de no perderle la pista ni un momento... Y, en cuanto a lo que pasó en el lago, pues es lógico que me interesara saber cómo se tomaría Moony todo ese lío del compromiso para saber si puedo abrigar esperanzas. Pero terminé tan perdido en su mirada que ni siquiera fui capaz de interpretar su reacción. Solo podía pensar en lo diferente que es de aquella chica...

-Pero, Padfoot..., ¿estás completamente seguro de lo que sientes? ¿No será que lo estás usando como tabla de salvación para safarte del compromiso? -preguntó James como para tantear el terreno.

-Por supuesto que estoy seguro de lo que siento, James. -contestó Sirius más serio y determinado que nunca- La realidad es que lo del odioso compromiso fue la gota que derramo el vaso. Fue lo que hizo que mis verdaderos sentimientos hacia Remus terminaran de despertar por completo. Entendí que yo no podré ser feliz con nadie sino es con él y eso me llevó a tomar la decisión de marcharme de esa horrible casa. Además, ten por seguro que yo nunca lo usaría y nunca permitiré que nada ni nadie lo dañe…, ni siquiera yo mismo -termino diciendo Sirius mirando el pergamino.

-Pero, ¿qué quieres decir con eso, Padfoot? -preguntó James muerto de curiosidad sin apartar la vista del pergamino.

Por toda respuesta Sirius le extendió el trozo de papel y James comenzó a leer.

-¡Vaya!. Es hermoso, Sirius -dijo James en cuanto termino la lectura- Aunque también bastante cursi, la verdad -anadió el chico a modo de broma.

Sirius rió propinándole un par de codazos y ambos rieron durante un rato. Después, pensando en las palabras de Sirius, James adoptó un tono serio y dijo:

-¿De verdad crees que lo que has escrito aquí podría hacer daño a Moony?

-¡Por todos los cielos, Prongs!... ¿Es que no lo entiendes?... ¿No has pensado en la posibilidad de que él no sienta lo mismo por mí? Tú sabes muy bien que para Moony es muy importante contar con nuestro apoyo. Si le confieso mis sentimientos y él me rechaza nuestra amistad puede acabar muy mal…, podría terminar odiándome... sino es que ya me odia por la estupidez que cometí al gastarle aquella broma al inútil de Snivellus a principio del curso -dijo Sirius completamente desesperado.

-Pero, Padfoot, ya hemos tocado ese tema con Moony. Es cierto que le dolió mucho lo que hiciste pues en cualquier rato Snivellus puede soltar la lengua acerca de su condición y fastidiarle la vida. Pero recuerda que tenemos a Dumbledore de nuestro lado y, si a esa serpiente grasienta de Snape se le ocurre decir una palabra ya puede irse despidiendo de Hogwarts. Además, recuerda que cuando te disculpaste con él, Moony te dejó muy claro que no te guardaba rencor por eso…

-Sí, eso es verdad. Sé que me tendría bien merecido su desprecio por lo que pasó y, sin embargo, sigue tratándome como si no hubiera pasado nada. Esa es una de las tantas razones por las que estoy perdidamente enamorado de él. Pero, si se entera de lo que siento y me hace a un lado, yo me volvería loco. No podría soportar alejarme de él…, no podría -terminó diciendo Sirius.

-Mira, Padfoot, comprendo tu ataque de pánico. Pero creo que Remus debe saberlo. Tienes que decírselo -sentenció James con toda la serenidad del mundo mientras le daba unas palmaditas para tranquilizarlo- El amor es algo que no puede ocultarse y, si optas por callarlo, tarde o temprano terminarás delatándote porque tus actitudes cariñosas hacia él comienzan a hacerse más evidentes. O qué, ¿acaso te vas a quedar mirando cuando alguien más lo busque? -lo picó James- Porque sabes que a Moony no le faltan admiradoras...

-¿QUÉ DICES? -saltó Sirius- ¿Es que lo has visto con alguien?, ¿con quién? ¡Dímelo!

-¡Hey, tranquilo, colega! -dijo James levantando las manos en gesto de inocencia pero con una sonrisa de satisfacción ante la celosa reacción de su amigo- No le he visto con nadie... pero si tú no haces nada, no faltará quién aproveche la oportunidad ¿no lo crees?

-No, eso jamás -dijo entre dientes Sirius, y completamente determinado sentenció- Moony tiene que estar conmigo, James. Él tiene que estar conmigo porque nadie lo ama como yo lo hago.

-¡Muy bien! -asintió James contento. Sus ojos marrones brillaron igual que cuando se disponía a cometer una travesura épica. Dando una palmada de gusto, añadió- Entonces armemos tu plan de conquista, Casanova. Hay un lobito esperando a su cazador.

-Eres terrible, Prongs -dijo Sirius al ver a su amigo tan decidido.

Juntos, los dos amigos comenzaron a planear la entrega del pergamino.

**Continuará...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Siempre Puro.**

Capítulo 4.

Hacía un calor de infierno en Hogsmeade. Esforzandose por no sucumbir ante el bochorno, los merodeadores caminaban rumbo a Zonko checando su lista de artículos de broma faltantes.

-¡Ya no soporto este calor! -se quejó finalmente Remus, que lucía un suave tono carmesí en las mejillas debido al calor que lo agobiaba. El sudor había provocado que algunos de sus cabellos castaños quedaran pegados a su rostro dándole un aspecto bastante sexy.

-Disimula un poco, Padfoot -susurró James dándole un leve codazo a su amigo que parecía a punto de lanzarse sobre Remus.

-¡Es que no puedo más, Prongs! ¿Acaso no lo ves?..., ¡está para comérselo! –respondió Sirius con un dejo de desesperación en la voz.

-Debemos seguir el plan. Espera a que consigamos una lechuza confiable para enviarle la nota -dijo el chico de pelo revuelto.

-No. Olvida la lechuza. Yo ya no puedo esperar más…

Al ver que Peter seguía con la vista clavada en la lista contando cuántas bengalas necesitaban, y que James y Sirius habían hecho alto para discutir entre ellos, Remus dijo:

-Alcáncenme en Las Tres Escobas. Apartaré los lugares y pediré unas cuantas cervezas de mantequilla bien frías.

-Ehh…de acuerdo, Moony -dijo Peter levantando la cabeza para ver a Remus perderse camino a la taberna.

-Que estén heladas para que se le baje la calentura a Padfoot –murmuró James de forma que solo Sirius lo escuchara.

Sirius le dirigió una sonrisa peligrosa y, sin hacer caso de su comentario, se fue siguiendo a Remus a una distancia prudente sin que este lo notara.

* * *

Moony sostenía entre sus manos una pequeña nota sellada. La camarera había llegado a su mesa llevando varias cervezas de mantequilla frías y esa nota dirigida a él.

-Pero, Rosmerta, dime, ¿quién te ha pedido que me entregues esto? –preguntó Remus con nota en mano.

-¡Oh, vamos, querido! No esperaras que revele la identidad de quien me pidió como un favor muy especial entregártela manteniendo su nombre en secreto... Tal vez si la lees te enterarás de quién se trata –dijo la joven de tacones llamativos y se alejó sonriéndole sin decir más.

_¿Será esto una broma?_ se preguntó el castaño _Lo dudo. Rosmerta no se prestaría para algo así._

La observó durante un rato para ver si hablaba con alguien de manera sospechosa, pero la chica seguía atendiendo a los clientes de la taberna con su alegría de siempre. Así que miró la nota bastante confundido. Había tanta gente en aquel lugar que cualquiera podría haber sido el autor y decidió abrirla para salir de dudas.

La única línea, escrita con una fina caligrafía desconocida para él, rezaba:

"_Esta noche, acude al aula vacía del 2º piso que esta al final del pasillo. No faltes."_

_Bueno, al menos sé que se trata de alguien de Hogwarts_ pensó Remus guardando la nota.

-¿Quién será y qué pretenderá? -musitó- Ojala se tratara de él…, pero ¡qué idioteces estoy pensando! –dijo el chico para sí y apuró una cerveza para calmar el calor que sus pensamientos le habían provocado.

Mientras Moony leía la nota, Sirius se habia mantenido observándolo a cierta distancia. Cuando vio que Remus guardaba la nota en su bolsillo y se quedaba pensativo, Sirius caminó discretamente hacia la barra y le dio las gracias a Rosmerta guiñándole un ojo para después salir de la taberna en busca de James y Peter.

* * *

Remus ya había tomado un par de cervezas de mantequilla cuando vio que sus amigos entraban con sendas bolsas llenas de bombas fétidas, bengalas del Dr. Filibuster, y varios artilugios más. Sirius se apresuró a sentarse junto a él, mientras Peter se tumbaba frente a ellos con James a su lado.

-¿Nos perdimos de algo, Moony? –preguntó James con toda la intención pues Sirius le contó que ya había hecho entrega de la nota.

-No…, en realidad, no –contestó Remus pensando en la extraña cita que le aguardaba al volver al castillo.

James y Sirius se sonrieron con complicidad pero ninguno dijo nada. Sin esperar comenzaron a planear varias bromas para estrenar todo lo que habían comprado en Zonko mientras se refrescaban tomando una cerveza tras otra.

-Esta noche será perfecta para estrenar estas preciosas bombas fétidas con un Slytherin, ¿no lo creen? –dijo James como si nada mirando a Remus.

-¿Esta noche?..., pero esta noche yo tengo que…, hum, me corresponde montar guardia en los pasillos del 2º piso –dijo Moony con poca convicción.

-¡Oh no!, ¿otra vez, Remus? -se quejó Peter- ¡Tú y tus obligaciones de prefecto!..., ¿eso significa que no habrá bromas esta noche?

-¡Déjalo tranquilo, Wormtail! –saltó inmediatamente Sirius para defender a Moony- Si tiene cosas que hacer, dejaremos las bromas para otra ocasión, ¿verdad, James?

-Claro que sí, Padfoot. Ya será otro día –dijo el chico de gafas mientras lanzaba a Sirius una mirada de complicidad.

-Lo siento, chicos –dijo el castaño mientras en su cerebro una vocecita decía _"Espero que no sea a mi a quien le gasten una broma esta noche"_

-Bueno, merodeadores, creo que es momento de partir si queremos llegar a tiempo para la cena –dijo James mientras se ponía de pie- Y me parece que te toca pagar las cervezas de mantequilla, Wormtail.

-¡Oh, es cierto! –dijo Peter levantándose y caminando hacia la barra.

-Espera, Pete..., déjalo. Yo las pagaré. Ustedes ya gastaron suficiente en Zonko –dijo Remus y sacando algunos galeones de su bolsillo se fue tras Peter.

-¡Vaya!... -exclamó James tras un ligero silbido-, después de todo creo que Moony acudirá al 2º piso esta noche, Padfoot. Tienes listo el pergamino, ¿verdad?

-Sí. Todo esta listo, Prongs. ¿Sabes?, es una suerte que no lo tomara a juego; solo espero que no reaccione mal.

-No te preocupes tanto –dijo James.

* * *

El pasillo que conducía al aula vacía del 2º piso estaba desierto, y Remus J. Lupin apretaba su varita dentro del bolsillo de la túnica mientras se preguntaba qué hacía él caminando por ese lugar oscuro y frío a semejantes horas de la noche. Pero, claro, él siempre había sido curioso y tenía que saber qué lo esperaba en aquella aula vacía. Finalmente, alcanzó el pomo de la puerta, lo giró con cuidado y entró cerrando la puerta tras de sí tratando de no hacer mucho ruido.

Se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que una suave luz iluminaba el aula y, aunque no era una luz lo suficientemente fuerte para poder distinguir los rincones del lugar, sí que era la necesaria para alumbrar una mesa que se hallaba al fondo. Con paso lento se dirigió hacia allí sin dejar de echar un vistazo a su alrededor. Todo estaba en silencio, sin embargo, sus agudos sentidos le decían que no estaba solo.

Al llegar frente a la mesa vio que lo único que había sobre ella era un sobre sellado con su nombre escrito en letras plateadas. Lo tomó, lo abrió y sacó el pergamino que contenía. Se sentó sobre la mesa y, extendiendo el pergamino, comenzó a leer.

_Querido Remus:_

_Sé que todo esto puede parecerte muy extraño. Una broma de mal gusto, tal vez. Pero debes saber que no es así. _

_Debes saber que yo jamás jugaría contigo de esa manera porque tú eres todo para mí, y cada palabra escrita en este pergamino no tiene otro fin que el de lograr alcanzar tu corazón. Sí, lo que deseo es ser quien haga latir tu corazón tal y como tú haces latir el mío. Mi corazón late con tanta fuerza por ti que me duele. Me duele estar tan cerca de ti y no poder amarte como deseo hacerlo por temor a que me rechaces, por temor a que te apartes de mí; y yo no soportaría vivir lejos de ti._

_Si tan solo pudieras entender cuánto te necesito. __Sí, necesito sentirte a mi lado porque tú te has convertido en la luz que ilumina mi camino; en la esperanza que me hace confiar en el mañana. Con solo mirarte sonreír encuentro la fuerza necesaria para enfrentar el desprecio y el rechazo. Al perderme en tus hermosos ojos dorados descubro paz, ternura, bondad..., encuentro todo lo que me hace falta para sentirme feliz. Al fin he comprendido que para mí no existe nadie más que tú…, que por ti yo soy capaz de dejar todo atrás, de olvidarme de todo lo que no sea tu cálida mirada, tu hechizante sonrisa y tus hermosos labios. _

_Ahora que he sido capaz de renunciar a todo tan solo por estar contigo, lo único que pido de ti es una oportunidad. __Dame una oportunidad para curar todo el dolor que escondes dentro de ti. Dame un momento para sanar cada una de las heridas que atraviesan tu alma. Dame solo un segundo para borrar una a una todas las cicatrices que surcan esa piel que muero por acariciar. _

_Dame un pequeño instante para demostrarte que puedo amarte como nadie lo hará jamás._

_Sirius_

Remus tenía un nudo en la garganta. De pronto sintió que el aire escaseaba en el aula cuando leyó la ultima línea del pergamino y, al levantar la cabeza, un vértigo tremendo se apoderó de sus sentidos pues se encontró con la mirada de Sirius clavada en él. En ese momento supo lo que tenía que hacer y se levantó de la mesa dejando el pergamino sobre ella.

-Moony, yo… -dijo Sirius con miedo cuando vio que Remus se dirigía hacia él- Comprendo si tú no… Yo entiendo si tú…

Sirius no pudo decir nada más porque sus labios quedaron prisioneros en un segundo. Remus lo estaba besando. Ese ser angelical lo estaba besando con una ternura que nunca antes había sentido y se aferraba a él como si en ello se le fuera la vida. No podía creerlo. Era como estar en el cielo, y en un instante reaccionó tomando al chico entre sus brazos para pegarlo aún más a su cuerpo y besarlo con mayor intensidad.

Cuando al fin se apartaron un poco para respirar, Sirius dijo:

-Moony, todo lo que escribí en ese pergamino es verdad. Tú eres todo para mí.

-Lo sé. Lo sé…, por la forma en la que me has besado y por la manera en la que me estas mirando justo ahora.

-¿De verdad?

-De verdad –respondió el castaño acariciando lentamente con dedos temblorosos los labios de su amigo que tantas veces había soñado con rozar.

-Entonces tú…, ¿te gustaría intentarlo conmigo?

-Paddy, contigo hasta el fin del mundo –respondió Remus mientras volvia a acercarse a él para propinarle un beso cargado de pasión.

* * *

-¡Sabía que esto pasaría! –exclamó James a la mañana siguiente cuando vio la gran sonrisa que lucían ambos chicos al contar a sus amigos sobre su naciente relación, en tanto que Peter no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.

-¡¿Tú sabías que Moony me aceptaría?! –preguntó Sirius un tanto incrédulo.

-¡Claro! A él también se le notaba que no puede pasarla sin ti, ¿verdad, Moony? –comentó James provocando que Remus se sonrojara al extremo- Cuando estuviste fuera de Hogwarts estaba muy distante y no hacía otra cosa que preguntar por tu vuelta. Yo siempre supe que él sentía algo por ti, Padfoot, pero tenía que estar seguro. Por eso te animé a que le entregaras el pergamino.

-¿Es cierto eso, Moony? –preguntó Sirius mirando al chico que estaba más rojo que un tomate y solo pudo asentir levemente con la cabeza.

A lo que Sirius respondió tomando el rostro del chico entre sus manos para darle un dulce y largo beso.

-Bueno, déjense de arrumacos y vamos a desayunar que me muero de hambre –dijo James apresurando a sus amigos.

Y mientras Sirius se encaminaba hacia la sala común tomado de la mano de Remus, Peter murmuró:

-¡Vaya!, nunca me imagine que Sirius, siendo como es, terminara cayendo con Moony. Creo que será mejor que nos hagamos a la idea de verlos por aquí en esa actitud tan acaramelada ¿no lo crees, Prongs?

-Ya lo creo que sí, Wormtail. Y será mejor que nos acostumbremos pronto. No dudes que un día de estos esos dos pasan de una actitud acaramelada a algo más.

-¿Te refieres a…? –preguntó Peter sin ser capaz de terminar la frase.

-¡Ajá!, a _eso_ me refiero, Wormtail. Porque no esperaras que Sirius se conforme con unos cuantos besos..., o es que ¿no has visto las miradas que le lanza a Moony?

-¡Sí que las he visto! Solo espero no ser yo quien se los tope haciéndolo.

-¡Ni yo, amigo!... porque estoy seguro que Padfoot nos mataría si le arruinamos un momento así –dijo James soltando una sonora carcajada.

-Sí, eso te lo firmo –dijo Peter bajando las escaleras hacia la sala común.

* * *

Después del desayuno los chicos pasaron el día entre clases y trabajos. La profesora McGonagall castigó a Peter por lanzar una bomba fétida en plena clase y le mandó toda la tarde de detención en su despacho revisando los trabajos de sus compañeros.

-¡Ese idiota de Snivellus se me escapó! Esa bomba fétida iba para él –refunfuñó Peter- ¡Ahora por su culpa tendré que perder la tarde en el despacho de McGonagall y no podré acompañarlos al entrenamiento!

-No te preocupes, Wormtail. Ya nos la pagará ese Slytherin grasiento la próxima vez –dijo James y dejando a Peter en el vestíbulo se dirigió hacia el campo de quidditch.

Estaba en camino cuando la voz de Lily Evans lo llamó.

-¡Hey, Potter!

-¡Evans!…, ¿cómo estás? –preguntó James con tono grave.

-Muy bien –contestó la pelirroja- ¿Sabes dónde está tu amigo Sirius?

-Pues debe estar esperándome en el campo de quidditch. Nos toca entrenar hoy, ¿sabes?

Esperanzado, el chico preguntó:

- ¿No te gustaría venir conmigo al entrenamiento?

-Otro día será –respondió Evans con un tono que sonaba agradable.

-¿Cuándo? –preguntó de inmediato el joven.

-El día en el que termines de madurar, Potter. Por ahora iré contigo para traer a Black porque el director quiere hablar con él.

-Bueno, algo es algo –dijo el chico y se encaminó con Evans rumbo al campo de quidditch- ¿Y para qué querrá Dumbledore hablar con Sirius?... No creo que el director se haya enterado tan pronto –decía James para sí mismo

-¿De qué hablas, Potter? –preguntó Lily

-Eh…de nada, Evans –contestó el chico.

Llegando al campo, James se extrañó de no ver a Sirius montado en la escoba y supuso que estaría con Remus. Esperaba encontrarlos sentados en las gradas pero no, no estaban ahí. Comenzó a llamarlos a voces, cuando cerca de los vestidores escuchó algunos ruidos y, al girarse para revisar la zona, pudo ver que Sirius llegaba con el cabello algo revuelto y la respiración levemente agitada. Remus le pisaba los talones y para James no pasó desapercibido el hecho de que el castaño tenía los labios notablemente rojos y el rostro encendido.

Lily Evans miró a los chicos con la sorpresa reflejada en el semblante pues se dio cuenta de que ahí pasaba algo extraño. Sin embargo, sólo se limitó a decir:

-Sirius, el profesor Dumbledore quiere hablar contigo. Te está esperando en su despacho. La contraseña es _'Caramelo de azúcar'_

Pasando una mirada sobre los tres amigos dio la media vuelta para volver al castillo.

-Imagino lo que estarían haciendo –dijo James mirando a sus amigos-, y creo que no he sido el único porque me parece que Evans también lo notó.

Ambos le devolvieron la mirada sonriéndole. Sirius simplemente dijo:

-Voy al castillo para ver a Dumbledore –y tomó camino rumbo al colegio no sin antes volver a besar suavemente a su chico que sonrío feliz cuando Sirius se apartó guiñándole un ojo.

* * *

Hacía rato ya que Peter había vuelto de cumplir su castigo y miraba con los ojos bien abiertos a James, quien repasaba las tácticas practicadas en el entrenamiento sobre una maqueta del campo de quidditch, mientras que Remus no hacía otra cosa que mirar el reloj cada dos por tres.

-Ya tardó bastante, ¿no les parece?-dijo mirando de nuevo el reloj- ¿Qué será lo que Dumbledore tendría que decirle?

-No lo sé, Moony..., pero podemos revisar el mapa del merodeador para ver si sigue en el despacho del Director –propuso James y de inmediato sacó el mapa y buscó a su amigo.

-No está ahí –dijo Peter.

-¡Miren, está entrando por el retrato! –observó Remus, y bajó corriendo las escaleras seguido por sus amigos.

Sirius se tiró en el sillón que se encontraba cerca de la chimenea. Cuando sus amigos llegaron a su lado, él solo dijo:

-Ella está aquí.

-¿Ella? –preguntó James sin saber a quién se refería.

-Stella ha venido a Hogwarts –aclaró Sirius mirando a Moony.

El castaño comprendió en un instante quién era Stella.

**Continuará...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Siempre Puro.**

Capítulo 5.

En la sala común perteneciente a la casa de Slytherin, una larga silueta proyectaba su sombra sobre la pared dándole al lugar un aspecto fantasmagórico. La alta y esbelta figura se paseaba lentamente mientras abría el pergamino que una lechuza negra de ojos ambarinos le había entregado apenas hacía unos minutos. De pronto, Stella Vertmond se detuvo y comenzó a leer con un gesto concentrado y calculador en el semblante.

"_Querida, Stella:_

_Asumo que conoces perfectamente los motivos de tu presencia en Hogwarts, pero me parece conveniente recordártelos una vez más. Te he enviado a Hogwarts para que me demuestres que eres del todo digna del nombre de mi familia. Estas ahí con el único propósito de asegurarte que Sirius no mancille la sangre de los Black y, no me interesa qué métodos utilices para persuadirlo, debes convencerlo para que formalicen su relación. _

_Si lo consigues serás recibida como una hija en mi casa y la noble y pura sangre de los Black correrá por las venas de tus hijos haciéndote a ti dueña de un futuro glorioso. Pero si fallas me habrás demostrado que no eres mujer suficiente ni para mi hijo, ni para ostentar el glorioso nombre de mi familia. __Entonces yo misma me encargare de que el desprestigio y la vergüenza acompañen a tu casa paterna generación tras generación. _

_Así que, por tu propio bien, debes procurar que mi hijo se una a ti para que juntos mantengan el honor de la noble y ancestral casa de mi familia._

_Walburga Black"_

Al terminar de leer, Stella apartó el pergamino de su vista. Usando un tono despectivo murmuró para sí:

-Pierda cuidado, Señora Black. Su hijo regresará y juntos haremos honor a su casa y a su sangre.

Su semblante adquirió tal aspecto de seguridad que quien la mirara diría que esa chica se sentía capaz de cualquier cosa con tal de alcanzar sus objetivos. Y estaba claro que sabía cuál era su objetivo al estar en Hogwarts. Arrojó el pergamino al fuego ignorando las palabras y advertencias que Walburga Black había escrito y, al ver como se consumía lentamente, musitó:

-Sirius Black es justo lo que necesito para hacerme de un nombre, una reputación y una fortuna envidiable en todo el mundo mágico. Su nombre está escrito en mi destino y lo haré caer a mis pies... no para que vuelva al lado de su querida madre y mantenga el honor de su noble familia, sino para que cumpla con la cita que el destino nos ha preparado. Y ni siquiera el propio Black se interpondrá en mi camino -dijo Stella cuando recordó la mirada gélida que Sirius le había dirigido algunas horas antes en el despacho del Director- No, Black. Ni siquiera tu indiferencia y tu rechazo serán suficientes para que yo me detenga en mi afán de ver realizada mi ambición de poder y riqueza. Haré lo que sea necesario y no me detendré hasta que seas mío.

* * *

La media noche rondaba ya la sala común de Gryffindor y el fuego de la chimenea amenazaba con extinguirse de un momento a otro.

-Así que ella ha venido a estudiar a Hogwarts –dijo James atizando un poco el fuego mientras se pasaba los dedos por la barbilla.

-Dumbledore piensa que "_el intercambio académico y cultural con los estudiantes de Durmstrangs será beneficioso para nosotros_" -dijo Sirius citando las palabras del Director como si no le hiciera ninguna gracia- Hasta se atrevió a alabar el que mi madre le haya dado la idea de traer a Stella. A veces pienso que a Dumbledore se le están safando los tornillos uno por uno... ¡Mira que hacer caso de las ideas retorcidas de alguien como mi madre! Yo apostaría mi moto a que la vieja arpía ha enviado a Stella con el propósito de hacerme cumplir con el maldito compromiso –puntualizo Sirius con furia contenida.

Se había levantado del sofá y caminaba de un lado a otro con los dientes apretados.

-Pero eso no puede ser, Padfoot –aventuró a decir Peter- Porque tú ahora estás con Moony.

-¡Por supuesto que no puede ser! Y no será ahora ni nunca –aseguró Sirius buscando a Remus con la mirada.

Remus se encontraba de pie frente a la chimenea y se mantenía en silencio. Su mirada estaba perdida entre el fuego que comenzaba a inundar de un calor agradable la sala común. Sin embargo, él sentía que ese calor no era suficiente para aplacar el intenso frío que comenzaba a crecer en su interior.

-Hum, pues por lo pronto no nos queda mas que conocer a tu prometida, Sirius –dijo James, y no fue lo suficientemente hábil para esquivar el coscorrón que Sirius le lanzó.

-Esa chica no es nada mío ni significa nada para mí, Prongs. Que te quede bien claro: Yo no tengo ojos para ella ni para nadie que no sea Remus –sentenció Sirius, y con un movimiento rápido atrapó a Moony abrazándolo por detrás y pegándose a él sin dejar ni un resquicio entre los dos.

Este acercamiento tan estrecho provocó que un fuerte calor brotara dentro de Remus y un violento sonrojo se apoderó de él erradicando por completo el frío que hacia escasos instantes lo había invadido. Agradeció encontrarse de espaldas a Sirius y a sus amigos pues no estaba acostumbrado a perder el control de esa manera frente a ellos.

-De acuerdo, Sirius, lo entiendo. Yo solo bromeaba un poco para aliviar la tensión –dijo James sobándose la coronilla.

-Pues no lo digas ni de broma –respondió Sirius y le lanzó una mirada elocuente que claramente decía "_Ahora déjanos solos, necesito hablar con él_"

-De acuerdo, como quieras. No volveré a jugar con ese tema. Peter, hora de dormir, vamos –dijo James al notar la mirada de Sirius.

James y Peter se perdieron en las escaleras que conducían a su habitación. Entonces Sirius, apartando un mechón castaño y rozando suavemente la oreja de Remus con los labios, preguntó:

-¿Qué te pasa, Moony?

-Nada, Sirius –mintió Remus estremeciéndose ante el contacto- No me pasa nada. Estoy bien.

-Has estado muy callado... –siguió Sirius susurrando en su oído.

Remus no contesto. Sirius apretó aún más el abrazo mientras le decía:

-No tienes porque estar asustado. No tienes porque dudar de mí... Te quiero a ti, solo a ti. Y lo sabes.

Sirius soltó un poco el abrazo, giró a Moony para mirarlo a los ojos y, humedeciendo sus labios, lo besó suavemente.

-Te quiero a ti. Solo a ti_- _repitió Sirius entre beso y beso.

Cada vez que lo tocaba…, cada vez que Remus deslizaba sus pálidas manos sobre Sirius, aún si lo hacía sobre la ropa, algo en su interior se revolvía. Al perderse en todas las sensaciones que Sirius despertaba en él, Lupin se olvidó por un momento de todo. Se olvido del fuerte nudo que sintió en el estómago al enterarse de la presencia de Stella, se olvido también de sus temores e inseguridades. Dejó que la razón lo abandonara pues Sirius lo apretaba contra su cuerpo y lo besaba de una manera tan intensa que su cerebro no alcanzaba a reaccionar.

* * *

Era de madrugada y Remus se movía inquieto sobre su cama. Soñaba con una sombra oscura que aparecía de repente arrebatándole a Sirius sin que él fuera capaz de hacer algo para evitarlo. Ese sueño se hacía borroso y otro lo sustituía, en esa nueva pesadilla Remus veía a Sirius alejarse de él, lo veía caminar hacia esa sombra mientras él lo llamaba con desesperación, pero Sirius no lo escuchaba, solo se apartaba de su lado para llegar hasta aquella sombra oscura cuya presencia parecía dominarlo todo. Ahora no era esa sombra la que tenía que arrebatarle al chico del que se había enamorado desde hacía ya muchas lunas porque era él quien por voluntad propia iba detrás de ella y lo dejaba solo.

Remus despertó sobresaltado y empapado de un sudor frió que brotaba de cada poro de su piel. Ese nudo había vuelto a presentarse pero ahora lo sentía con mayor intensidad y no solamente lo notaba en el estómago sino en cada una de sus entrañas. Desesperado, miró a su alrededor y respiró con alivio al darse cuenta de que todo había sido un mal sueño. Escuchaba la suave y acompasada respiración de Sirius, que dormía a unos metros de él.

_Es cierto, estoy asustado. No quiero perderlo, no quiero que me deje solo_ pensaba para sí al recordar la pesadilla que recién lo había atormentado en sueños.

Junto a su cama, sobre la mesilla de luz, había un montón de libros apilados. Tomó uno de ellos y, de entre las hojas, sacó el pergamino que Sirius le escribió. Se levantó, lo abrió de camino a la ventana y con ayuda de la luz de la luna leyó:

_Al fin he comprendido que para mí no existe nadie más que tú…, que por ti yo soy capaz de dejar todo atrás, de olvidarme de todo lo que no sea tu calida mirada, tu hechizante sonrisa y tus hermosos labios. Ahora que he sido capaz de renunciar a todo tan solo por estar contigo, lo único que pido de ti es una oportunidad. _

Al leer esa parte se sintió más reconfortado y mirando hacia la cama de Sirius, quien dormía placidamente, murmuró con determinación: _No voy a dejar que ella te aparte de mí. Haré lo que sea necesario para que sigamos juntos y lucharé para que ambos podamos tener nuestra oportunidad. _

Se quedó de pie mirando hacia la noche a través de la ventana. Sabía que dentro de unos días mas tendría que soportar nuevamente la influencia de la luna llena sobre su cuerpo, pero ahora se sentía con la fuerza suficiente para enfrentarse a todo aquello que se levantaba contra él. Se enfrentaría a la luna como cada mes, y se enfrentaría a todo lo que amenazara aquello que siempre había deseado y que ahora era una realidad: el amor de Sirius.

Guardó el pergamino entre las hojas de aquel libro de literatura muggle que tanto le gustaba y más tranquilo volvió a la cama. Ese nudo que había estado apretado se aflojó por completo hasta desaparecer, se quedo dormido y las pesadillas dejaron de nublar su sueño.

* * *

El desayuno transcurría sin ningún contratiempo. Peter estaba ocupado devorando un plato de hojuelas de avena y James miraba a Sirius por entre las jarras de leche y los platos de panecillos.

-¿Está ahí, Sirius? –preguntó James.

-¿Quién? –respondió Sirius.

-Pues quién va a ser… ¡Stella! ¿Está ahí?... Dime quién es –insistía James al ver que Sirius no le prestaba atención pues estaba muy entretenido comiendo varios panecillos y guardando algunos en el bolsillo de la túnica.

-No sé si está ahí ni me interesa. Déjame desayunar tranquilo por una vez, Prongs – contestó irritado y se giró para asaltar la bandeja de tostadas.

Remus sonrió satisfecho ante la respuesta de Sirius, pero sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que saber quién era Stella y pensó que entre más pronto lo supiera sería mejor. Miró a Sirius que estaba entretenido saboreando una tostada. De pronto, Remus se sobresaltó al sentir que una mano acariciaba su muslo debajo de la mesa. Sirius seguía comiendo como si nada, pero sin dejar de tocarlo. No lo miraba, pero sabía lo que hacía, pues su mano se deslizaba lentamente en una caricia suave y persistente. Al final, Remus murmuró:

-Sirius, por favor,… basta. Si sigues tocándome así no podré contenerme…

-¡Oh, lo siento, Moony! –se disculpó Sirius dedicándole una sonrisa picara mientras le apretaba el muslo ligeramente. Dejó de acariciarlo, pero no lo soltó.

Remus estaba ocupado tratando de controlar todo lo que se prendía dentro de él al sentir la mano de Sirius sobre su pierna que no notó cuando el director se puso de pie.

-Sé que están disfrutando de un delicioso desayuno, pero les pido me concedan un momento de su atención, por favor –dijo Dumbledore y todos quedaron en silencio.

Sirius bufó y dejó la tostada, pero no volteó hacia la mesa de los profesores. Su mano aún seguía apretando suavemente el muslo de Moony. En cambio, James y Peter tenían los ojos puestos sobre el Director, mientras que Remus entrelazó sus dedos con los de aquella mano que lo aferraba bajo la mesa y adoptó una expresión bastante seria.

-Como todos ustedes saben este ultimo trimestre del año está por terminar. Sin embargo, todavía es un buen momento para que Hogwarts y Durmstrang compartan conocimientos y se enriquezcan mutuamente.

Los alumnos sentados a lo largo de las cuatro mesas aún no procesaban lo que Dumbledore acababa de decir cuando escucharon de nuevo su voz.

-Señorita Vertmond, por favor.

Una chica alta de largos cabellos negros caminó con paso elegante desde la mesa de Slytherin hacia el Director. Cuando llegó junto a él, Dumbledore dibujó una gran sonrisa y dijo:

-La señorita Stella Vertmond estudiará con nosotros el resto del trimestre. Confío en que todos ustedes tendrán a bien compartir con ella los conocimientos que se esconden en lo más recóndito de sus mentes, pero más allá de eso espero que la cooperación y el compañerismo se hagan presentes en su trato diario con ella, pues es muy importante estrechar los lazos de amistad entre la comunidad mágica. Especialmente pido a los estudiantes pertenecientes a la casa de Slytherin que se muestren hospitalarios con Stella ya que ella permanecerá en su casa hasta el final del trimestre.

Dumbledore dirigió una sonrisa a Stella y la invitó a regresar a la mesa de Slytherin.

Los alumnos la seguían con la mirada y ella parecía no notarlos porque caminaba erguida hacia su lugar. En un breve instante, fijó sus fríos ojos negros en Sirius, quien había permanecido impasible sin mirarla ni una sola vez durante el discurso del Director y ahora estaba desayunando como si toda aquella palabrería de Dumbledore no se hubiera producido. Stella sintió que la ira la hacía presa, no estaba acostumbrada a que la ignoraran de esa manera, pero en un segundo se recuperó y tomó su lugar en la mesa de Slytherin.

James y Peter, al ver la reacción de su amigo ante la situación, prefirieron no decir nada. El desayuno transcurrió sin ningún otro contratiempo y al terminar todos se dirigieron a las aulas.

-Pues sí que esta de buen ver esa tal Stella, ¿no lo crees, Prongs? –dijo Peter en voz baja mientras ocupaban sus lugares casi al fondo de la mazmorra.

Su primera clase era pociones. El profesor Slughorn había colocado a Stella junto a una de sus mejores alumnas y pasaba entre las mesas repartiendo los trabajos revisados de la clase anterior.

-Pues no lo sé, Wormtail. A mí me pareció algo estirada. ¿Te diste cuenta de que Sirius ni siquiera la miró?... Se ve que no la soporta. Y Moony…, nunca lo había visto tan serio.

-Sí, es verdad. Sirius actúa con una indiferencia que nunca había visto en él -respondió Peter y se giró para mirar a sus amigos que habían tomado su lugar detrás de ellos y platicaban entre si- Míralos, Prongs... se comportan como si ella no estuviera aquí.

Efectivamente, Sirius platicaba con Remus tan animadamente como siempre.

-Vaya, Moony... veo que tu nota no es muy alta que digamos, eh...

-Tú sabes que la asignatura que peor se me da es esta, Sirius. Así que no creo que esta nota sea tan mala después de todo.

-Si tú quieres yo puedo darte algunas lecciones esta noche –propuso Sirius en un susurro bastante sugestivo.

Remus captó el mensaje y, aspirando aire como si quisiera apagar el calor que esas palabras originaron en él, dijo:

-No creo que tú seas muy bueno en pociones. Además, en caso de necesitar ayuda, creo que Snape podría ser el indicado para dármela, ¿no lo crees?

-¡Ni se te ocurra pensar que ese indeseable de Snivellus es mejor que yo! –susurró Sirius con un aire ofendido que denotaba los celos que sentía.

-En ese caso tal vez Lily pueda ayudarme para subir esta nota –contestó Remus sonriendo, y levantó la mirada para buscar a Lily.

La encontró sentada junto a Stella. Lily sonreía mientras hablaba con ella. Remus se quedó mirándolas. Por un pequeño instante Stella lo miró.

-Vaya, vaya…, ese chico que está sentado con Black es un sangre sucia, ¿verdad? –dijo Stella con un tono muy despectivo.

Evans ya no sonreía. Su expresión había cambiado tras escuchar esa frase y ahora estaba muy seria.

-¿Por qué lo dices? –preguntó tratando de mantener la calma

-Con solo mirarlo pude darme cuenta. Su aspecto lo delata.

-No te equivoques, Stella. Las apariencias suelen engañarnos. Remus Lupin es de los estudiantes más brillantes de Hogwarts, y además es prefecto de Gryffindor. Los alumnos de los primeros años lo aprecian bastante y él se ha ganado su confianza porque es un buen chico –concluyó Evans dirigiéndole una sonrisa a Remus quien le devolvió el gesto.

-Lo defiendes porque tú también eres una sangre sucia, ¿no es así? –preguntó Stella sin cambiar el tono de su voz.

Lily respiró hondo y, con voz serena, respondió:

-Yo no lo defiendo. Simplemente hablo de la clase de persona que es. El hecho de que uno de sus padres sea muggle no quiere decir que él, o cualquiera, sea una mala persona. Y tampoco significa que vale menos por ello.

Stella no contesto y se dedicaron a tomar la clase. Los alumnos trabajaban cortando raíces, añadiendo polvos e ingredientes al caldero, tomando tiempos y removiendo mezclas. Al final, Slughorn se acercó a cada pareja para comprobar los resultados.

-¡Excelente trabajo! –exclamó el profesor al llegar junto a Lily- ¡10 puntos para Gryffindor y 10 puntos para Slytherin! Creo que ambas tienen un talento especial para preparar pociones. ¡Muy bien señoritas, muy bien! La próxima clase tendré que separarlas para que sus compañeros se beneficien de sus conocimientos –dijo satisfecho el profesor mientras revisaba los calderos restantes.

-Me parece que la señorita Evans podría quedar con el señor Lupin, y la señorita Vertmond quedará con el señor Black. Estos dos necesitan mejorar su nivel en pociones –aseguró el profesor al contemplar el caldero que bullía lentamente frente a él.

-No creo que eso sea necesario, profesor –anticipó Sirius- Remus y yo somos perfectamente capaces de preparar una poción como se debe, pero en cualquier caso nos bastaría con la ayuda de Evans. La señorita Vertmond puede ayudar a alguien más y así habrá mas alumnos beneficiados, ¿no lo cree?

-¡Ah, esa es una mejor idea, chico! –dijo alegre el profesor- Entonces la próxima clase la señorita Vertmond trabajará con el señor Nott y el señor Malfoy.

Slughorn dio por finalizada la clase y los alumnos comenzaron a salir de la mazmorra.

-No te importaría echarnos una mano, ¿verdad, Evans? –preguntó Sirius

-Claro que no, Black. Lo haré con mucho gusto. Además, nada me alegra más que separarme de esa chica.

-¿Por qué lo dices, Lily? –preguntó Remus mientras abandonaban la mazmorra.

-Es bastante prejuiciosa. Le bastó mirarte para saber que eres mestizo. Se atrevió a llamarte sangre sucia…

-¡¿Qué dices?! –interrumpió Sirius bastante alterado- ¿Esa arpía se atrevió a insultar a Remus?

-Sí, parece que no le agradan los hijos de muggles –respondió Lily

-No me extraña. Es tan parecida a mi madre que me enferma su presencia. Pero, si se atreve a decir una palabra más en contra de Remus, se va a enterar de quién soy yo.

-No es importante, Sirius –lo tranquilizó Remus- Es mejor que sigamos pasando de ella.

-Remus tiene razón. No vale la pena desperdiciar energía con gente como ella –aseguró Lily.

En ese momento James y Peter se acercaron a ellos.

-¡¿Has visto la mirada asesina que Stella te ha lanzado, Sirius?! –interrogó Peter a su amigo- ¿Cuando diste a entender que preferías trabajar con Evans?

-Si las miradas mataran estarías muerto, Sirius. Esa chica te miró con un odio tal que nadie diría que es tu prometida –dijo James

-¡¿Pero qué dicen?! –preguntó sorprendida Lily- ¿Esa chica es tu prometida, Sirius?

Sirius bufó y fulminó a James con la mirada.

-Como vuelvas a decir esa tontería una vez más, James, te aseguro que yo mismo te lanzaré un crucio –puntualizó Sirius con una voz glacial- Y no, Evans, esa chica no es mi prometida…, esa chica no es nada.

Remus rompió el tenso silencio que siguió a la afirmación de Sirius cuando dijo:

-Lily, ¿te gustaría acompañarnos esta tarde al lago?

-Ehh…, pues sí, claro, ¿por qué no? –dijo Lily un tanto descolocada- Nos vemos en la comida –y se marchó a su siguiente clase.

-¡Vaya, hombre! Tienes que aclararle a Lily Evans que tú ya tienes novio, Lupin... No quiero que Sirius le lance un maleficio en un ataque de celos –dijo James.

-¡Por favor, Prongs! –dijo Sirius entre risas- Me parece que el celoso es otro.

-¡Pues claro que estoy celoso! De buenas a primeras Remus invita a Lily y ella le dice que sí. Yo llevo años intentándolo y nada.

-Bueno…, en realidad se lo pedí porque fue lo primero que se me pasó por la cabeza para aliviar la tensión del momento. Ella y yo nos llevamos muy bien..., yo diría que somos amigos, así que creo que por eso aceptó la invitación. Pero Lily es buena chica, James. Tal vez si dejas que te conozca tal y como eres, te dará una oportunidad.

-Puede que tengas razón, Moony. Esta tarde en el lago será el momento ideal para que Evans conozca mi lado bueno –reflexionó James.

Y, perdidos en la conversación acerca de lo que harían esa tarde en el lago, los merodeadores se dirigieron a su siguiente clase sin mirar atrás. De entre los vapores que aún dominaban la mazmorra surgió la sombra de Stella cuya expresión revelaba sorpresa.

-¡¿Pero qué tenemos aquí?!… Sirius Black es la pareja de ese harapiento sangre sucia ¡Quién lo hubiera imaginado! -Stella no salía de su asombro, pero sonreía malévolamente- Muy bien, con esa información tan valiosa en mi poder ya puedo poner en práctica mi plan. Ese Black se arrepentirá por haberme ignorado de esa manera y aprenderá que no puede pasar de mí solo porque sí.

**Continuará...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Siempre Puro.**

Capítulo 6.

La tarde en el lago había sido una muy buena tarde. Especialmente para James, quien estuvo conversando muy animadamente con Lily Evans mientras sus amigos pasaban un buen rato divirtiéndose con el calamar gigante.

-¡Vaya, Prongs, veo que lo pasaste muy bien esta tarde! –dijo Sirius mientras subían las escaleras de caracol hacia su dormitorio.

-No fui el único, Padfoot. Moony y tú también lo pasaron bien, ¿verdad? –farfulló James con una sonrisa picara.

-No te lo voy a negar, pero habría sido mucho mejor si hubiéramos estado solos porque con tanta gente a nuestro alrededor es difícil que podamos tener un poco de intimidad, y sinceramente yo…

Remus, imaginando lo que Sirius iba a decir, tosió audiblemente y rápidamente cambió el tema diciendo:

-Lily se portó muy amigable contigo, James, y pasaron un largo rato conversando. Es una chica que vale oro –aseguró Remus mientras entraba a la habitación y se tumbaba en la cama.

-Sí, Lily es una chica muy especial y creo que no le soy tan indiferente como creía. Hablamos de tantas cosas…, es más, creo que hasta conseguí una cita con ella –dijo James ilusionado.

-¡¿De verdad, Prongs?... ¿saldrás con Evans? –preguntó un sorprendido Peter.

-Bueno,… en realidad, hemos quedado el fin de semana para hacer los deberes de Transformaciones. Creo que se le complica un poco la teoría de la 'animagia' y yo le ofrecí mi ayuda.

-¡Vaya, esa noticia debemos celebrarla! –exclamó Sirius emocionado tomando la capa de invisibilidad de James y el mapa del merodeador.

-Pero, ¿a dónde crees que vas con eso, Padfoot? –preguntó extrañado James.

-A conseguir provisiones para nuestra pequeña fiesta privada, Prongs –dijo Sirius como si nada. Y con el mapa y la capa en mano se acercó a Remus con la intención de llevárselo con él.

-¡Un momento! –bramó James al ver las claras intenciones de Sirius y corrió a interponerse entre los dos- No te llevarás a Moony contigo.

-Pero, ¿por qué no? –preguntó indignado Sirius, tratando de apartar a James de en medio con una mano mientras que con la otra intentaba alcanzar a Remus.

-Porque si se va contigo ya podemos olvidarnos de la fiesta. Seguro que se entretienen por ahí en algún rincón oscuro y puede que no vuelvan en toda la noche…

-¡James! –protestó Remus sin poder evitar sonrojarse a causa de las palabras de su amigo.

-Es la verdad, Moony. No creas que no he visto cómo te mira Sirius. Así que mejor te quedas aquí y yo me voy con él.

Y diciendo y haciendo James le arrebató el mapa a Sirius y lo jaló hacia la puerta sin hacer caso de sus protestas mientras decía _No tardaremos mucho, chicos._

Sirius no tuvo más remedio que dejarse arrastrar por su amigo.

* * *

James y Sirius estaban sentados ante una mesa llena de sartenes, ollas, y cerros de cubiertos. Los elfos domésticos que los rodeaban no paraban de hacerles reverencias a la vez que preparaban todo cuanto los chicos habían pedido.

De pronto, James dijo:

-¿Sabes, Padfoot? En algún punto de nuestra larga conversación, Lily y yo hablamos de Stella…

Ante la sola mención de ese nombre Sirius adoptó una expresión muy seria. James continúo:

-…le conté quién es ella y cuál es la razón por la que suponemos que está aquí. También me preguntó si hay algo entre Remus y tú -James hizo una pausa para esperar alguna reacción de parte de su amigo, pero este permanecía en silencio y completamente serio- Yo no quería contarle acerca de su relación, pero ella me habló de lo que vio en el campo de quidditch aquella vez y no pude ocultarle la verdad. Padfoot; tú sabes que Lily aprecia mucho a Moony y está preocupada por él…

-¿Está preocupada?... ¿acaso teme que yo haga daño a Remus? James sabes muy bien que yo nunca…

-No, no se trata de ti -lo cortó James- Es por Stella. Lily teme que ella se entere de lo que hay entre ustedes…

-Y piensa que si Stella llega a saberlo podría intentar algo contra Moony –concluyó Sirius con un tono seco.

-Pues…sí, algo así –dijo James un tanto titubeante.

El rostro de Sirius se ensombreció y con los dientes apretados dijo:

-Si Stella se atreve a hacerle el más mínimo rasguño a Moony voy a hacer que se arrepienta de haber nacido, Prongs. Eso te lo aseguro.

-Lily sugirió que debemos vigilarla, estar al tanto de lo que hace, y, sobre todo, evitar que se entere de lo vuestro… Sabes lo que eso implica, ¿verdad, Padfoot?

-¿No esperaras que me aleje de Remus? –respondió Sirius un tanto escandalizado- Porque NO lo haré.

-No. Lo que quiero decir es que tienes que evitar acercarte a él como lo haces. Tienes que dejar de tocarlo…ya sabes…dejar de mirarlo con tanta…ehh…bueno tienes que dejar de mirarlo como lo miras.

-¿Qué estás diciendo?... ¡Pero, Prongs, es que me pides imposibles! Yo no puedo evitarlo.

-¡De acuerdo, de acuerdo! –dijo James desesperado-, pero trata de disimular un poco... Creo que eso sí lo puedes hacer, ¿no?

-Pero, Prongs…

-Debes hacerlo, Padfoot. Por el bien de Moony, debes hacerlo. Y, bueno, creo que en el caso de Remus no habrá mucho problema. Él está acostumbrado a controlar sus impulsos mucho mejor que tú. Seguro que cuando hable con él entenderá que es necesario…

-¡¿Pero qué dices, James?... ¡¿es que acaso vas a pedírselo a él también? –preguntó Sirius sin poder creer semejante atrocidad.

-¡Pues claro! –exclamó James- No creerás que me voy a fiar de ti. Si tú no te controlas, creo que Remus sí podrá hacerlo y de paso controlarte un poco a ti.

-¡Maldición! –murmuró Sirius mientras los elfos domésticos los cargaban con docenas de bollitos rellenos y pastelillos, muchas cervezas de mantequilla, algunas piezas de chocolate negro y varias rebanadas de tarta de calabaza.

Cuando al fin lograron atravesar el retrato de la Señora Gorda, Sirius habló con un tono esperanzado:

-Aún existe la opción de que Moony no acepte tu ridícula idea.

James no dijo nada porque sabía que Remus no se negaría. Lo conocía bastante bien y estaba seguro de que aceptaría no tanto por miedo a lo que Stella pudiera hacerle a él, sino por lo que pudiera hacerle a Sirius. Sí, James sabía que Stella no solamente podría dañar a Remus sino también al propio Sirius.

Subieron a la habitación y pasaron gran parte de la noche celebrando la cita de James y haciendo chistes y bromas hasta que Peter anunció que no podía mantenerse en pie. Hacía buen rato que el pequeño merodeador dormía bajo los efectos de la cerveza de mantequilla cuando James comenzó a exponer a Remus su teoría acerca de Stella. Remus le escuchó en silencio con el semblante serio y la mirada fija en Sirius.

Al cabo de un rato James, sentado en el piso, aguardaba la respuesta de Moony ante la misma petición que anteriormente había hecho a Sirius. Este se encontraba de pie frente a la ventana pero al igual que James esperaba escuchar la respuesta del chico.

-De acuerdo, James, si crees que haciendo eso podemos lograr algo… lo haré.

-Bien -asintió James satisfecho pues Remus había comprendido la situación tal y como él lo había imaginado.

Potter se puso de pie, se metió a la cama y, después de darles las buenas noches, corrió los doseles. Sirius aún seguía de pie ante la ventana; la expresión de su rostro delataba la clara inconformidad que sentía.

-Sirius, por favor, no lo tomes así. James tiene razón. Tendrémos que ser muy precavidos en nuestra relación de ahora en adelante. No puedo arriesgarme a que Stella te haga daño...

-Ella no puede...

-Pero ¿y si pudiera?. No, Sirius. No voy a arriesgarte.

Un tono desesperado tiñó la hasta entonces calmada voz del prefecto cuando agregó:

-Si es necesario que nos mantengamos alejados para evitarlo...

-¡¿Alejarnos?... pero, James solo habló de controlarnos un poco...

-¿Crees que podremos hacerlo?

-Tal vez no sea sencillo, pero podemos intentarlo.

-¡Es arriesgado solo intentarlo!... Yo no sé si podré simplemente intentar controlarme; tenerte tan cerca y no poder... -Remus apretó los puños con fuerza en un claro gesto de frustración, pero segundos después soltó un suspiro resignado y añadió- Sé que será un suplicio, pero lo mejor será mantener la distancia.

-¡No quiero alejarme de ti! Quiero estar contigo y no me importa si Stella nos mira o no.

Remus se mordió los labios. Sus ojos ardían y tuvo que contenerse para no gritar que también a él le dolería la distancia. Que _ya _le dolía. Finalmente, respiró profundo y con tono firme y tajante dijo:

-Entiendelo, Sirius. Por ahora no es posible que estemos juntos.

Sirius enmudeció, ofuscado por la decisión del castaño. Lo miró fijamente durante un momento, después dio la media vuelta y fue hasta su cama. Sin volver a mirarlo, cerró los doseles de su cama.

Remus se quedó sentado en la oscuridad, mirando la cama de Sirius, mientras un ligero susurro con sabor a disculpa afloraba a sus labios.

-Lo siento mucho, Paddy, pero es mejor así.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Remus se levantó muy temprano, se duchó y bajó al Gran Comedor sin hablar con nadie. Aunque le dolía, estaba decidido a poner distancia entre los dos. Cuando los chicos bajaron a desayunar no lo encontraron.

Llegaron al aula de Encantamientos y Remus ocupaba el lugar que James compartía con Peter así que James se sentó con Sirius. La clase se desarrolló como de costumbre y durante las clases del resto de la mañana Sirius y Remus se mantuvieron apartados.

-¡Hola, chicos! –saludó Lily Evans a la hora de la comida- ¿Cómo va? –le preguntó a James señalando con la cabeza a Sirius. Remus aun no había llegado.

-Pues…

-Me está evitando, Evans. Remus esta pasando de mí... ¿o acaso lo ves aquí conmigo? –decía Sirius molesto mientras se servía un trozo de pierna de cordero.

-No te está evitando, Padfoot –dijo James pacientemente- Simplemente se comporta como si entre ustedes dos no hubiera nada.

-¡Pero es que ni siquiera me ha mirado en toda la maldita mañana! Antes, cuando solo éramos amigos, me hablaba más que ahora.

-Puede ser que a él le cueste más trabajo que a ti contener sus impulsos y por eso ha decidido alejarse un poco –comentó Lily.

-¿Ha hablado contigo, Evans? –preguntó Sirius con la esperanza en la voz.

-Bueno…, tal vez lo ha hecho pero no tiene caso discutirlo, Sirius. Sabes que las cosas deben ser así hasta saber cuales son las intenciones de Stella.

-Pues si esto sigue como va voy a reventar porque no creo soportar tanto tiempo esta situación.

-¡Pero si no llevas ni medio día, Padfoot! –exclamó James sorprendido.

-¡¿Y te parece poco, James?

Lily y James se miraron y sin decir nada comenzaron a comer en silencio. Remus no apareció en toda la comida.

La tarde había caído ya sobre Hogwarts y el sol desplegaba los últimos rayos de luz sobre los terrenos que ocupaba el castillo.

-Padfoot, creo que ya sé por qué Remus te esta evitando de esa manera tan clara –dijo James cuando estaban en camino hacia Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, la ultima clase del día y la compartían con los Slytherin.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó ansioso Sirius.

-Porque hoy es luna llena. Sabes que antes del plenilunio sus sentidos se agudizan más de la cuenta y si estuviera cerca de ti sería más difícil para él controlarse y cumplir con el plan que tenemos…

-Tienes razón, Prongs, me había olvidado de eso por completo. Si tan solo no se te hubiera ocurrido esa tontería de alejarnos, en estos momentos yo podría estar con él y estoy seguro de que pasaríamos un muy buen rato juntos…

-¡Cállate, Padfoot! No quiero imaginar cómo te aprovecharías de que el pobre Moony anda con unos niveles estratosféricos de adrenalina, eso sin contar que sus hormonas también se alborotan mas de la cuenta antes de luna llena –dijo James.

Y hablando entre ellos llegaron al corro que formaban sus compañeros alrededor del profesor Kettleburn. Remus platicaba con Lily y al verlos llegar solo les sonrió levemente a modo de saludo, pero se quedó con la pelirroja. Sirius quiso acercarse a él pero James lo detuvo porque Stella también estaba allí y los observaba con el gesto concentrado.

-Muy bien, chicos, acérquense un poco mas –pidió el profesor Kettleburn.

Tenía entre sus brazos un animal pequeño, parecido a un gato pero sus orejas y su cola eran iguales a las de un león. Su pelaje era atigrado y de un color marrón oscuro. Los chicos lo miraban con atención y el profesor preguntó:

-¿Alguien sabe que clase de criatura tenemos ante nosotros?

Frank Longbottom respondió de inmediato:

-Es un kneazle.

-Muy bien, Señor Longbottom. Los kneazles poseen características mágicas muy singulares. ¿Alguno de ustedes podría citar algunas?

-Bueno, yo he leído que es un animal muy astuto –dijo Lily- , capaz de reconocer brujos transformados en animagos y también es posible que detecte con mucha antelación si hay dementores cerca.

Al escuchar esto James, Peter y Sirius se quedaron mirando al kneazle con asombro. El animal descansaba placidamente en los brazos del profesor quien lo fue pasando de alumno en alumno.

-Así es, Señorita Evans, así es. Como ven se trata de una criatura pacifica que puede ser domesticada y si se encariña con un brujo o bruja son muy buenas mascotas. Además poseen un gran olfato para detectar personas malintencionadas y un excelente sentido de la orientación, jamás se pierden.

-¡Oh sí, mi abuelo tenía uno! –dijo Frank Longbottom- Bueno, no era un kneazle puro sino más bien una cruza.

-¡Ah sí, esa es otra de sus fascinantes características! –dijo el profesor emocionado- Pueden ser cruzados con gatos y los cruces de este tipo mantienen todo el aspecto de un gato normal pero con las cualidades mágicas del kneazle. Es una criatura muy especial; ¿no lo creen así? –decía el profesor con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras miraba al kneazle que se acurrucaba en el regazo de Sirius.

-Vaya, el Señor Black le agrada.

Sirius acariciaba las orejas del animal y el profesor Kettleburn dijo:

-Muy bien, veamos tengo algunos puntos para ustedes…5 puntos para el Señor Longbottom y 10 para la Señorita Evans por su valiosa contribución a la clase de hoy. Pueden retirarse, chicos –dijo el profesor mientras se acercaba a Sirius.

La clase comenzó a dispersarse lentamente y solo Lily y los merodeadores quedaron junto al profesor quien dijo:

-Fascinantes, ¿verdad? -el profesor parecía encantado- Se los dejaré un rato más porque veo que no quiere desprenderse del Señor Black. Más tarde llévenlo a mi despacho, por favor.

Y sonriendo se alejó de ellos rumbo al castillo. Los chicos estaban tan entretenidos con el kneazle que no detectaron la presencia de Stella hasta que el animal se puso alerta y comenzó a gruñir. Stella lo ignoró y se dirigió directamente a Sirius.

-Tú y yo tenemos que hablar, Black –dijo Stella mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

-No me interesa nada que tenga que ver contigo –dijo Sirius con una nota de acero en la voz.

-No te hagas el interesante conmigo, Black, porque no sabes de lo que soy capaz por conseguir lo que quiero –dijo Stella con tono duro sacando la varita y apuntándole con ella directamente al pecho.

Instintivamente, Remus reaccionó y se adelantó sacando su varita. En ese instante ya no le importaba si Stella ataba cabos sobre la relación que mantenían o no. La chica estaba yendo demasiado lejos al amenazar a Sirius de aquella manera tan directa, y él no era capaz de quedarse sin hacer nada. James, Peter y Lily también reaccionaron empuñando sus respectivas varitas.

-¿Serás tan estúpida como para lanzarme un maleficio cuando estamos cinco contra uno? -se burló Sirius- No seas ilusa.

-Tú no me conoces, Black…, no me conoces –dijo Stella con una mirada que resultaba inquietante- Sabes muy bien que nuestros destinos están ligados. Por más que te resistas terminaras a mi lado, de un modo o de otro, sino es por tu propia voluntad será a la fuerza pero tarde o temprano serás mío.

-¡Qué idioteces dices! –rió Sirius.

Estaba dispuesto a poner a Stella en su lugar pero se detuvo al darse cuenta de que Remus miraba a la chica con una expresión bastante amenazadora. El joven licántropo apretaba su varita con tanta fuerza que los nudillos ya estaban blancos debido a la presión que ejercía sobre la madera. Los vellos de su cuerpo comenzaban a erizarse y, al verlo tan alterado, Sirius recordó la cercanía del plenilunio.

_El lobo esta surgiendo_ pensó para sí mismo _Debo parar esto o Remus no podrá controlarse._

-Vamonos, chicos. Tenemos cosas más importantes que hacer que perder el tiempo con esta necia.

Y sin esperar más se encaminó al castillo echando a Remus y a Lily por delante mientras él, James y Peter cerraban la marcha dejando a Stella con un palmo de narices.

-¿Te crees que me engañan, Black, haciendo como si entre tú y ese asqueroso sangre sucia no hay nada? -siseó Stella mientras los veía alejarse- Sé perfectamente bien cuál es tu punto débil, y voy a darte ahí, justo donde más te duele.

-Esa chica sí que va en serio contigo, Sirius –dijo Peter un poco asustado a la vez que avanzaban por los terrenos de vuelta al colegio.

-No te preocupes por eso, Wormtail. Por ahora hay asuntos mucho más urgentes –respondió Sirius mirando a Remus quien ya parecía un poco mas tranquilo.

Aún así, Sirius apresuró el paso pues la noche estaba casi encima y la luna llena amenazaba con dejarse ver de un momento a otro. Después de dejar al kneazle con el profesor, Lily dijo que tenía que ir a la biblioteca a buscar algunos libros para preparar su clase de Runas Antiguas, así que los chicos de dirigieron a la torre de Gryffindor, tomaron el mapa y la capa invisible y salieron hacia la Casa de los Gritos.

* * *

Cuando Remus despertó ya se hallaba en la enfermería. Se sentía muy cansado, le dolía todo el cuerpo y la piel le escocía a pesar de que la Señora Pomfrey ya había limpiado y vendado todos sus cortes.

-Aunque el lobo está madurando, tus heridas no fueron graves, Remus –dijo la enfermera- Siempre creí que con el paso del tiempo te lastimarías más y me sorprende ver que es todo lo contrario. De un tiempo a la fecha el lobo se ha apaciguado un poco, ¿verdad?

-Sí –dijo Remus mientras pensaba en sus amigos, en cómo esos chicos habían arriesgado tanto al convertirse en animagos para no dejarlo solo en luna llena. Wormtail, Padfoot y Prongs. Sus amigos, sus hermanos, sus fieles compañeros de aventura. Recordaba la primera vez que lo acompañaron en su transformación, el miedo que sintío al pensar que podría hacerles daño aún teniendo la forma de animales. Pensaba en la alegría que lo embargó al saber que el lobo no solo no los dañaba sino que disfrutaba de su compañía, en especial de la cercanía de Padfoot.

Pensaba en todo aquello cuando sus amigos aparecieron como invocados por sus pensamientos.

-Solo unos minutos –dijo la enfermera- Remus debe descansar.

Los chicos protestaron, en especial Sirius, pero la Señora Pomfrey se mostró inflexible. Sin embargo, cuando la enfermera desapareció, Sirius se apresuró hacia la cama de Moony y comenzó a jalar sus sábanas con la intención de acomodarse junto a él.

-Padfoot, la Señora Pomfrey puede asomarse y ver que estas acosando a su paciente preferido -dijo Peter en tono de advertencia.

-Moony quiere tenerme cerca, ¿verdad, Rem?

Remus asintió con una sonrisa al ver que Sirius seguía empeñado en tenderse a su lado.

-Además, la luna llena ha pasado; ahora no tiene que preocuparse tanto por controlar sus impulsos.

-Eso es cierto, Sirius, pero recuerda que aún así debemos seguir siendo precavidos -apuntó Remus apartando los brazos que Sirius ya había enredado alrededor de su cuello- No podemos arriesgarnos a que Stella...

-Stella me importa un cuerno -interrumpió el animago cubriendose con las sábanas y volviendo a abrazar a su amigo- Es más, ella no está aquí ahora, así que puedo abrazarte todo lo que quiera.

Remus suspiró teatralmente, pero había una gran sonrisa en sus labios cuando Sirius lo apretó suavemente entre sus brazos.

-Contigo es imposible contenerse. Y no sirve de mucho intentarlo cuando insistes de esta forma. Así que...

Sin decir más, Remus correspondió al abrazo de su amigo echándole los brazos al cuello y pegándose a su cuerpo. Sirius sonrió feliz mientras James y Peter se miraban resignados.

Pasaron el rato hablando acerca de todo lo que habían hecho la noche anterior. Rieron y se bromearon unos a otros durante los pocos minutos que duró la visita. Cuando llegó el momento de marcharse, James, sacando a Sirius de la cama y tratando de arrastrarlo hacia la puerta, dijo:

-¡Vamos, Padfoot!..., debemos ir a clase.

-De acuerdo, Prongs, ya voy..., ya voy.

Tras echar un vistazo para checar que la enfermera estuviera aún en su despacho, Sirius tomó el rostro de Remus entre sus manos, besó sus labios con intensidad, y después susurró:

-Volveré esta noche.

Remus lo miró sorprendido por la audacia con la que le había robado ese beso, pues jamás pensó que Sirius se atrevería a besarlo en plena enfermería, casi en las narices de la Señora Pomfrey. Recuperándose un poco de la impresión, el joven licántropo sonrió y dijo:

-De acuerdo. Te estaré esperando, Paddy.

Los chicos se marcharon a sus clases y Remus pasó el día terminando algunos deberes pendientes.

* * *

Ya estaba anocheciendo cuando la Señora Pomfrey entró a la habitación y dijo:

-Voy a ir por algo de chocolate caliente y tarta de calabaza al castillo, Remus..., ¿te gustaría un poco?

-¡Me encantaría! –contestó Remus.

-De acuerdo. Estaré aquí en unos minutos.

La enfermera le sonrió cariñosamente y salió.

Remus tomó un libro de su mesilla y se acomodó para leer un poco. De pronto, escuchó que alguien giraba el pomo de la puerta.

-Sirius, ¿eres tú? –preguntó pensando en que tal vez el chico habría aprovechado la salida de la enfermera.

Remus trataba de distinguir la sombra que se proyectaba a través de los biombos de su cama.

-¿Sirius?

Nadie respondio.

-Así que…, ¿lo estás esperando? –la voz de Stella llenó la habitación y Remus la miró con los ojos llenos de sorpresa.

La chica traía una larga capa y apenas pudo distinguirle el rostro, pues su larga cabellera cubría gran parte de sus facciones. Se acercaba a él con pasos lentos mientras decía:

-Nunca imaginé que Black tuviera tan pésimo gusto. Mírate, eres tan insignificante…

-No sé a qué te refieres –dijo Remus apretando las sábanas entre sus dedos y maldiciendo el hecho de que su varita estuviera en la torre de Gryffindor- Sirius es mi amigo y…

-¡Basta! –bramó Stella- ¡No intentes engañarme, idiota! ¿Crees que no lo sé?... Black y tú se delatan con una simple mirada. Se miran como si quisieran devorarse uno al otro.

Remus apretó los labios con furia mientras la miraba fijamente.

-Estás en un error. Sirius y yo solo somos amigos...

La chica soltó una risotada.

-¡Deja de insistir con eso! Suenas tan patético.

Stella se acercó a él y, tomando el rostro de Remus con la mano izquierda, lo besó mordiéndole los labios con furia.

-¡Ni siquiera sabes besar! –escupió ella cuando se apartó de él- Por más que lo pienso, no me explico cómo fue posible que Black se fijara en ti. No eres más que un asqueroso sangre sucia harapiento.

Al ver que la chica sacó su varita con un movimiento raudo, Remus se tensó. _Si tan solo tuviera mi varita_ pensó. Pero estaba solo y desarmado, y todavía se sentía muy débíl.

-No te atrevas, Stella...

Apuntándole directamente al pecho, ella sonrió torvamente y conjuró:

-_¡Imperio!_

**Continuará...**

_Por lo pronto quiero agradecer enormemente a Zaratustra, también a Katita, y finalmente a Daia Black por sus reviews. Espero que este capítulo les haya gustado. _


	7. Chapter 7

**N. A.:** Antes que otra cosa suceda quiero agradecer a _Daia Black _y a _Helen Black Potter_ por sus reviews. De verdad que me alegra mucho recibir sus comentarios. Me animan a continuar transcribiendo mis locas ideas. Por supuesto, también doy las gracias a todas aquellas personas que tienen mi historia entre sus favoritas, y a aquellos que la tienen marcada en sus alertas. Para mí es un gusto enorme que este pequeño intento de fic sea de su agrado. Les comento también que he escrito un one-shot llamado _Yo quiero a mi Moony_, los invito a echarle un vistazo y a que me dejen sus comentarios.

Bien, después de esta perorata y publicidad los dejaré tranquilos para que lean un poco. ¡Disfrútenlo, amigos!

**Siempre Puro.**

Capítulo 7.

La sala común de Gryffindor estaba casi vacía. Solo algunos estudiantes quedaban regados aquí y allá terminando deberes o jugando alguna partida de ajedrez. James y Peter esperaban a que Lily bajara de su habitación con algunos libros que necesitaban para terminar su redacción de Historia de la Magia. Estaban cómodamente instalados en una mesa frente a la chimenea cuando vieron que Sirius atravesaba el retrato.

-A juzgar por la cara que trae diría que no consiguió ver a Remus –susurró James a Peter al ver la extraña expresión del rostro de Sirius.

-¿No me digas que nuestros intentos por entretener a la Señora Pomfrey fueron infructuosos? Mira que no fue sencillo mantenerla lejos de la enferm… ¡Hey, Padfoot, te estoy hablando! –gritó James cuando vio que su amigo subía las escaleras de caracol hacia la habitación como si fuera un vendaval.

Dirigiéndose entonces a Peter, dijo:

-Tú espera a que vuelva Lily. Yo iré a ver qué le ocurre a Sirius.

Sin decir más James se fue tras su amigo. Cuando entró al dormitorio vio que Sirius abría su baúl con un golpe de varita.

-Oye, Padfoot, no me molesta que husmees entre mis cosas pero…

Sin hacer caso, Sirius se inclinó sobre el baúl de James. Dejando la capa de invisibilidad dentro del mismo empezó a revolverlo en busca del mapa del merodeador. Cuando lo encontró, se levantó y se dirigió a su cama. Murmuró el hechizo para que el mapa se revelara y comenzó a recorrerlo con una mirada frenética.

Los pasos apresurados de Peter y Lily sonaban con fuerza por la escalera y al girarse James los vio aparecer en el umbral del dormitorio.

-¿Se encuentra bien? -quiso saber Lily al fijarse en Sirius- No parece estar en sus cabales…

Sirius arrugaba el mapa entre sus manos y en su mirada había un destello inquietante. Parecía muy concentrado en sus propias cavilaciones.

-Stella está en su sala común pero sé que ella tiene algo que ver… ¡Lo sé!

-¿De qué hablas, Sirius?... Lograste colarte en la enfermería, ¿verdad? -preguntó James quitándole el pergamino antes de que lo hiciera pedazos- ¿Cómo está Moony?

-No lo sé…, algo extraño le ocurre. Me ha rechazado, Prongs -respondió Sirius con amargura- Me trató con bastante indiferencia. Ni siquiera me dejó tocarlo.

-Pero eso no es posible, Padfoot -dijo James sin creérselo- Esta misma mañana tú estuviste tratando de meterte en su cama y él parecía muy divertido. Hasta lo besaste y te correspondió.

-Eso es verdad -corroboró Peter- Y cuando tú le dijiste que regresarías a verlo dijo que te estaría esperando.

-Sí, sí -asintió Sirius con un deje de desesperación en la voz-, pero esta vez me ha tratado con mucha frialdad. No ha querido que me acerque a él... Es por Stella, sé que ella debe tener algo que ver en todo esto. Estoy seguro. Moony no se comportaría así conmigo, no después de haber aceptado que volvieramos a estar juntos a pesar de ella -aseguro Sirius, muy convencido de sus propias palabras.

Lily había permanecido en silencio escuchando las conclusiones de Sirius. Tras reflexionar en ellas, dijo:

-La única explicación que encuentro para esa forma de actuar tan extraña de Remus es que, de alguna forma, Stella debe haberse enterado de lo que hay entre ustedes... Y tal vez encontró la manera de convencer a Remus para que se aleje de ti definitivamente, Sirius.

Sirius se quedó pensativo ante las palabras de la chica.

-Mañana mismo pienso aclarar este asunto con Remus, y tendrá que explicarme con qué lo esta chantajeando esa arpía. Si descubro que ella es la culpable de todo esto les juro que la voy a hacer pagar muy caro… Evans, ¿podrías hacer algo por mí? -pidió el animago.

-Por supuesto -respondió la joven sin dudarlo.

Sirius se sorprendió al escuchar la rápida y segura respuesta de la muchacha, y también sonrió ante la sonrisa complice que la joven le dirigía. Y es que ambos sabían que ella apreciaba muchísimo a Remus y que éste confiaba en ella, así que iban a sacarle provecho a eso.

-Bien. Esto es lo que quiero que hagas - Sirius le explicó en pocas palabras que era lo que necesitaba de ella y al final Lily se despidió de ellos y se marchó a su dormitorio después de asegurarle que no tendría ningún problema en ayudarlo.

-Prongs, asegúrate de llevar contigo el mapa del merodeador de ahora en adelante -le pidió Sirius a su amigo- Tenemos que estar al tanto de los movimientos de Stella, tenemos que saber si se acerca a Remus para presionarlo, chantajearlo o intimidarlo.

-Claro, Padfoot. Lo haré.

* * *

Al día siguiente, durante el desayuno y durante las clases de la mañana, Remus se portó igual que siempre con James y Peter; pero a Sirius no le habló, no lo tocó y no lo miró ni por accidente. Antes del medio día tenían una hora de descanso entre la clase de Runas Antiguas y la de Historia de la Magia, así que Remus se decidió a trabajar en pulir un poco más su redacción para esta última clase. Caminaba solo hacia la biblioteca cuando Lily lo interceptó.

-Hola, Remus, ¿cómo estás? –preguntó amablemente la pelirroja.

-Muy bien, Lily, ¿y tú qué tal?

-Muy contenta de verte. Me enteré que estuviste en la enfermería. Siento mucho no haberte visitado, pero apenas lo supe ayer...

-No te preocupes. No ha sido nada serio –respondió el castaño con una sonrisa- Ya estoy mejor.

-Me alegra escuchar eso, Remus. ¿Sabes?, aprovechando que tenemos un respiro entre clase y clase me gustaría mostrarte un nuevo libro que me llegó por correo ayer por la tarde, ¿me acompañas?

Remus pensó en la redacción que tenía pendiente, pero la idea de un libro nuevo lo atraía demasiado y al final aceptó ir con la chica.

Se dirigían a la sala común y Lily se debatía entre hablarle de Sirius o no hacerlo. Se inclinó por la segunda opción pues, teniendo en cuenta su actual comportamiento hacia él, temía que, de mencionarlo, Remus desistiría de acompañarla. Decidió hablar de cualquier cosa, y mientras caminaban notó que el chico lucía pálido y demacrado. Su expresión tenía un deje de ausencia y sus ojos parecían un poco apagados. Lo más extraño para Lily era que seguía mostrándose tan atento y amable como de costumbre.

Entraron a la bulliciosa sala común de Gryffindor y Remus se acomodó en una de las butacas forradas de terciopelo rojo colocadas frente a la enorme chimenea a la espera de que Lily le mostrara su nueva adquisición literaria.

-Yo preferiría que me acompañaras al dormitorio, Remus –propuso Lily con un tono inocente y despreocupado.

-¿A…tu dormitorio? –preguntó Remus con algo de duda.

-Sí, ¿no te parece que aquí hay mucho ruido? Arriba podré mostrarte el libro tranquilamente, ¿qué dices?

Remus miró a su alrededor. Había un par de chicos jugando una partida de snap explosivo en la mesa de junto, y un grupo nutrido de escandálosas chicas un poco más allá parloteando sobre un ejemplar de Corazón de Bruja.

-De acuerdo, vamos -accedió, poniéndose en pie.

Juntos se encaminaron a la habitación de las chicas. Al entrar detrás de Remus, Lily echó a la puerta un encantamiento cerrojo.

-Pero, ¡¿qué haces, Lily? –preguntó el chico mirándola con asombro.

-Lo siento, Remus..., pero es la única forma en la que ustedes pueden hablar –dijo ella sin apartarse de la puerta.

-Gracias, Evans –dijo Sirius.

Al escuchar esa voz, Remus se giró y pudo ver a James, Peter y Sirius de pie en un rincón de la habitación. Sin pensarlo dos veces se volvió hacia la puerta, pero Sirius ya se había adelantado y lo sujetaba del brazo para evitar que pudiera escapar.

-¡Suéltame! –gritó Remus tratando de zafarse de él- No me toques.

Sirius no lo soltó. Por el contrario, lo aferró con más fuerza y dijo:

-¿Qué es lo que te ha dicho Stella para que te comportes así conmigo?... ¿Acaso te amenazó, te chantajeó? ¡Dímelo, Remus! –exigió Sirius.

-Suéltame, Black.

Esta vez no había gritado. Estaba de pie frente a Sirius, con la cara vuelta hacia la puerta, sin mirarlo ni siquiera por error. Cuando Sirius le tomó el rostro con una mano y trató de hacer que lo mirara, Remus siseó un _No me toques_ llenó de ira y molestia, y forcejeó con impetu hasta soltarse de él.

-Apártate de la puerta, Lily, por favor –pidió el castaño a la pelirroja. El pelo revuelto por el agitado forcejeo y la mirada evadiendo a Sirius a toda costa.

-¡Tú no te vas de aquí hasta que hablemos! –volvió a jalarlo Sirius, molesto y desesperado. Asiéndolo fuertemente lo aprisionó contra la pared buscando su mirada con insistencia- Deja de pasar de mí y mírame de una maldita vez, Remus

-¡¿Qué no lo entiendes?! No quiero -soltó Remus, la voz alterada de nueva cuenta ante el posesivo agarre de Sirius. Agitándose furiosamente trataba de escapar de él sin éxito alguno- No quiero hablar contigo. No quiero que me toques. No quiero mirarte ni que me mires. Déjame tran…

El joven prefecto no logró completar la frase porque los labios de Sirius no se lo permitieron. En un segundo, Remus se halló atrapado entre la fría pared y el cuerpo caliente de Sirius que trataba de someterlo intensificando el beso. Con una mano, Sirius lo sujetaba firmemente para evitar cualquier intento de fuga, pero con la otra comenzó a recorrer su cuerpo con suavidad. Sus dedos rozaban la piel bajo la túnica muy sutilmente mientras su boca no cesaba de transmitir dulzura. Aunque el chico de cabellos castaños forcejeaba sin corresponder a las caricias de Sirius, no pudo evitar que un imperceptible gemido se le escapara, y, por una fracción de segundo, Sirius pensó que lo había recuperado. Sin embargo, Remus reaccionó apartándose bruscamente de él y asestándole un recio golpe en el rostro.

Lily, James y Peter los observaban sin dar crédito a lo que veían.

-¡He dicho que me dejes tranquilo, Black! –exclamó Remus respirando entrecortadamente, mirándolo con la rabia reflejada en el semblante- Y más vale que no te atrevas a intentar besarme de nuevo.

Sirius, tentandose el pómulo maltratado a causa del golpe, lo miró fijamente.

-Es por Stella, ¿verdad? ¡Dime que ella te ha obligado a separarte de mí! Tiene que ser eso Remus porque yo sé que tu me amas… ¡Lo sé!

-¡Vaya que eres necio! -rió Remus mientras meneaba la cabeza- Muy bien, si estas tan ansioso por saberlo, te lo diré. Stella no tiene nada que ver en esto. De hecho, no recuerdo ni cuándo fue la última vez que la vi. Es solo que he comprendido que tú y yo no lo llevamos bien. Tú y yo no servimos como pareja, o más bien…, tú no me sirves a mí. No te quiero, ¿entiendes? Así que no vuelvas a tocarme y mucho menos a besarme –terminó diciendo el castaño con un tono seco.

Un pesado silencio cayó sobre la habitación. Sirius se había quedado petrificado ante las palabras de Remus, quien después de observarlo un instante, solo apuntó:

-Espero que te haya quedado bien claro, Black. Ahora, si me disculpan -dijo el chico dirigiéndose hacia la puerta-, debo irme. Hay asuntos importantes que reclaman mi atención.

-Déjalo que se vaya, Evans –murmuró Sirius con la voz a punto de quebrársele- Todo ha quedado bastante claro entre nosotros y…, no te preocupes Lupin que yo no te molestare más.

-Excelente -dijo Remus con una sonrisa maliciosa dibujada en su rostro.

Al pasar junto a Lily simplemente añadió con sarcasmo:

-Ese libro tuyo resulto muy interesante, Evans.

* * *

-Solo porque estuve ahí, y lo ví con mis propios ojos, lo creo -decía James mientras miraba como se consumía el fuego de la chimenea en la sala común- Pero nunca imaginé que Remus pudiera tratar a Sirius de esa manera. Yo hubiera apostado mi Nimbus a que estaba perdido por Sirius, y ahora…

-Hay algo aquí que no termina de convencerme –murmuró Lily- Siento que Remus no es el mismo desde que salio de la enfermería. Es decir, lo es, pero… ¿no han notado que luce decaído y apagado? Su rostro tiene una expresión sombría, y además esa actitud hacia Sirius no tiene una razón de ser. Yo lo observé detenidamente durante su conversación con él y estoy segura de que faltó muy poco para que cediera cuando Sirius lo besó.

-¡Tienes mucha razón, Lily! –dijo James animándose un poco- Yo también pude percibir eso.

-Pero, ¿qué me dicen del golpe que le soltó y de todas esas cosas que le dijo? -intervino Peter- Para mí que Remus hablaba muy en serio cuando dijo que Stella no tiene nada que ver.

-Y, ¿creen de verdad que ella no haya hecho algo para provocar esta situación entre ellos? –preguntó Lily en un tono irónico.

-Pues yo ya no sé qué pensar –respondió James- Si hizo algo o no eso ya no tiene importancia. Ahora lo único que me preocupa es esa actitud tan extraña en Remus..., y Sirius, no me dejó acompañarlo después de que hablaron. Se ve tan mal que ya no sé cómo va a terminar todo esto.

Los tres amigos se quedaron en silencio, cada uno perdido en sus propios pensamientos; y hasta que el fuego en la chimenea se hubo consumido por completo subieron a sus respectivas habitaciones. Cuando James y Peter entraron a su dormitorio vieron que los doseles de la cama de Remus estaban echados, solo Sirius faltaba. Ellos sabían que no volvería en toda la noche.

* * *

'_He comprendido que tú y yo no lo llevamos bien. Tú y yo no servimos como pareja, o más bien…, tú no me sirves a mí. No te quiero, ¿entiendes?'_

Esas palabras no dejaban de rondar la mente de Sirius. No podía comprender cómo era posible que ese chico, que antaño parecía derretirse cada vez que él lo tocaba, hubiera dicho algo así…, pero lo había dicho. Y lo había dicho tan en serio que todas sus ideas acerca de alguna supuesta presión por parte de Stella sobre Remus desaparecieron en el instante en que él lo miró a los ojos y pudo ver el desprecio plasmado en ellos. Eso lo devastó aún más que las palabras del chico. El rechazo y el desprecio que siempre había recibido de su familia ahora lo recibía también de él, de la única persona a la que él amaba con todo su ser.

Y pensar que fue por él que decidió abandonarlo todo; dejar su casa, olvidarse de su posición y de su fortuna todo por intentar alcanzar su amor. Todo por él…, todo por nada. Al comprender eso, algo se rompió dentro de Sirius dando paso a ese orgullo irracional que caracterizaba a su linaje. Tal vez su madre tenía razón. _Esos muggles estupidos no saben apreciar lo que vale un Black, Sirius. No tienen ni la más remota idea de lo que significa unirse a un Black. La sangre que corre por nuestras venas es inmaculada y nos llama a dominar por sobre todos esos ingratos tal y como las mismas estrellas dominan el firmamento. Nos llama a ser inalcanzablemente altos y únicos. Por eso debes mantener esa sangre pura, debes mantenerte puro Sirius…, siempre puro._

Le escocían los ojos y el pómulo del ojo izquierdo ardía cuando el frió de la noche le rozaba mientras otro tanto se colaba por entre los pliegues de su túnica. Pero allí arriba, en lo alto de la torre de Astronomía, Sirius Black comprendió que no podía seguir huyendo de su destino. Entendió que ya no tenía una razón para hacerlo porque el chico que se había convertido en el eje de su mundo le estaba negando lo único que lo mantenía firme para seguir intentándolo.

Sí, Remus Lupin le estaba negando su amor.

**Continuará...**


	8. Chapter 8

**N. A.:** Agradezco muchísimo sus reviews, y espero que se la pasen bien leyendo este capítulo.

**Siempre Puro.**

Capítulo 8.

Ya habían pasado poco más de tres semanas desde el incidente entre Sirius y Remus en la habitación de las chicas; y Sirius estaba cumpliendo su palabra, le costaba demasiado hacerlo, pero la estaba cumpliendo. No se había acercado a Remus, le hablaba solo para lo extremadamente necesario, y casi no lo miraba. De hecho, ya no dormía en la torre de Gryffindor y, aunque James y Peter sabían que pasaba las noches solo en la Sala de los Menesteres, se estaban cansando de esa situación porque Sirius estaba perdiendo su espíritu merodeador y los evitaba constantemente.

Pero lo peor estaba por venir. Una tarde, después del entrenamiento de quidditch, Sirius dijo:

-Adelántate a la torre, James. Yo tengo algo que hacer.

Cuando James salió del vestidor se llevó una desagradable sorpresa al ver que Stella esperaba a su amigo. Ella lo miró y le sonrió torvamente.

-Parece que tu amigo ha recobrado la cordura, eh, Potter –dijo la chica.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso? –preguntó James, entre molesto y sorprendido.

-Vaya, Potter, veo que además de ciego eres estúpido. Black me ha citado.

Con un tono que quiso ser inocente Stella añadió:

-Creo que la espera ha valido la pena y mi paciencia ha dado sus frutos porque él finalmente ha aceptado que debemos estar juntos.

La chica volvió a sonreírle macabramente y sin decir nada más se encaminó hacia el vestidor.

James se quedó mirando cómo la puerta se cerraba tras ella y no pudo hacer más que subir al castillo tragándose la rabia que lo invadía.

* * *

Potter entró a la sala común como un vendaval y encontró a Lily y Peter enfrascados en sendos libros. El trimestre estaba próximo a concluir y los exámenes estaban en pleno.

-¿Qué te ocurre? –preguntó Lily al ver al chico tan irritado.

-Es Sirius. Se ha citado con Stella –contestó James mientras con la mirada fulminaba a Remus, quien estaba rodeado de un numeroso grupo de chicas en una mesa cercana a la de Lily y Peter.

-¿Cómo dices?, ¿que Sirius ha hecho qué? –exclamó Lily con un tono de voz que fue capaz de atraer la atención de Remus sobre ellos.

-Pues eso, Lily. La ha citado, y en estos momentos deben estar hablando en los vestidores –dijo James sentándose junto a ellos.

Pretendía comenzar a trabajar en sus deberes pero no pudo hacerlo, estaba muy ofuscado y sabía que en esas condiciones le resultaría difícil concentrarse.

-Stella parecía encantada -siguió diciendo James con los dientes apretados al ver que Remus le sonreía a un par de chicas que se habían colgado de él para que les explicara DCAO -Nunca la había visto tan contenta desde que llegó a Hogwarts.

-Pero…, no entiendo por qué Sirius hace eso -decía Lily visiblemente contrariada.

-Tal vez esté pensando en salir con ella para olvidarse de Remus -se atrevió a decir Peter.

-No lo culparía -dijo James- Sé que para Sirius ha sido muy difícil alejarse de él. A veces, lo sorprendo mirándolo cuando Remus no se da cuenta…

-Todos en esta mesa sabemos que Sirius aún ama a Remus –susurró la pelirroja- Pero no creo que sea capaz de liarse con esa chica para olvidarlo. Sirius sabe muy bien que no debe fiarse de ella.

-A mí tampoco me hace ninguna gracia que mi mejor amigo acabe enredándose con esa chica, Lily -dijo James exasperado-, pero si lo hiciera…

-Si lo hiciera estaría cometiendo un gran error -sentenció Lily.

Lily Evans aún tenia sus reservas en cuanto a Stella y nadie le quitaba de la cabeza que todos los problemas que Sirius tenía en ese momento eran porque ella los había provocado. Varias veces había intentado averiguar algo sobre la estancia de Remus en la enfermería, y hacía justo una semana había tratado de sonsacarle algo al castaño, pero éste se mostró bastante reacio con ella cuando la chica tocó el tema pues él no había olvidado que lo llevó con engaños a su habitación para que hablara con Sirius. Remus se portaba tan amable, correcto y atento como siempre, pero un ligero toque de frialdad se hacía presente cuando ella intentaba desviar la conversación hacia Sirius o a los sucesos ocurridos en la enfermería.

La chica volvió a sus libros un tanto desalentada. La situación, en vez de mejorar, estaba poniéndose cada vez peor.

* * *

Remus se sentía cansado. Esa semana había sido muy pesada gracias a los exámenes y esa noche él se había desvelado más de la cuenta estudiando sus apuntes para Encantamientos, su última prueba, después de lo cual sólo restaría jugar la final de quidditch y el año escolar terminaría por fin.

James y Peter dormían ya cuando el castaño entró en la habitación. Cambió la túnica negra del colegio por un pijama de un suave color azul cobalto; ya se disponía a cerrar los doseles de su cama cuando se fijó en la cama de Sirius. Un extraño escalofrío lo recorrió al verla vacía. Muchas noches la había visto igual y no le había importado en lo absoluto el paradero de su ocupante, pero aquella noche era diferente. No supo explicarse por qué pero lo era.

Al pensar en la ausencia de Sirius, de inmediato pensó en Stella pues, gracias a su fino oído agudizado aún más por la cercanía de la luna llena, había escuchado la conversación que sus amigos habían mantenido en la sala común.

_Tal vez esté pensando en salir con ella para olvidarse de Remus… _

_Para Sirius ha sido muy difícil alejarse de él… _

_A veces, lo sorprendo mirándolo cuando Remus no se da cuenta…_

Esas frases comenzaron a rondar su cerebro, y lo último que su mente alcanzó a rescatar antes de caer rendido por el cansancio fue la voz de Lily que, a pesar de escucharse cada vez más lejana, decía:

_Todos en esta mesa sabemos que Sirius aún ama a Remus._

Su sueño se tornó agitado pues varios recuerdos comenzaron a llenar su mente. Podía ver a Sirius sonriéndole mientras le guiñaba un ojo descaradamente por entre varios estudiantes en la sala común. También lo vio con la mirada clavada en él en aquella aula vacía del 2º piso. Después contempló a sus tres amigos de pie en el umbral de la enfermería y los escuchó reír mientras veían cómo Sirius trataba de meterse en su cama.

Y también la vio a ella..., vio a Stella envuelta en una larga capa negra observándolo desde el pie de su cama con la varita en alto y un brillo desquiciado en la mirada.

-_No… te atrevas_ -gimió entre sueños.

Remus susurraba las que habían sido las últimas palabras dichas por su propia voluntad antes de que Stella conjurara la maldición imperius. Pero los recuerdos seguían filtrándose en sus sueños y ahora miraba a Sirius, James y Peter de pie en la habitación de Lily. En su cuerpo rememoró el calor y la presión que Sirius ejerció sobre él al apretarlo contra la pared del dormitorio para evitar que escapara, y se estremeció al recordar el intenso beso con el que había tratado de doblegarlo. Vio a Sirius con el rostro lastimado a causa del golpe que le dio y lo escuchó decir _No te preocupes, Lupin, yo no te molestare más…_

El chico de cabellos castaños se agitó levemente entre las sábanas al recordar esas palabras. Semi-dormido, musitó:

-_No, por favor. No…me…dejes…solo, Sirius... Te necesito._

Murmuraba entrecortadamente el nombre de Sirius cuando, de pronto, escuchó una voz que provenía de las partes mas recónditas de su cerebro. Era la voz de Stella que nuevamente comenzaba a dominarlo.

_Aléjate de él… Debes despreciarlo…No dejarás que se acerque a ti... _

_No debes dejar que te toque, No debes dejar que te mire… _

_Tienes que olvidarte de que Sirius Black existe. _

Lentamente, esa voz fue apoderándose de él y, de súbito, su mente quedó libre de remembranzas pasadas.

Después de eso, Remus cayó en un sueño profundo.

La luz de la luna creciente iluminaba la habitación mientras Remus J. Lupin dormía sin sospechar siquiera que aquella luna era la responsable de todo lo que había experimentado esa noche. Desde aquel extraño escalofrío que lo invadió al ver la cama vacía de Sirius, hasta las últimas palabras que musitó antes de que la voz de Stella lo sometiera. Y es que la presencia de la luna creciente en la bóveda celeste comenzaba a despertar al lobo que dormía en su interior. Ese lobo que no entendía razones, que no se dejaba dominar por nada ni por nadie, y al cual él trataba de mantener a raya todo el tiempo.

Gracias a él, Remus había sido capaz de dar las primeras señales de resistencia contra la maldición imperius.

* * *

El 6º curso estaba a punto de llegar a su fin. Los exámenes habían terminado ya, y solo era cuestión de sumar los puntos de cada una de las Casas para determinar quiénes serían los ganadores de la Copa de las Casas, pues por 6º año consecutivo Gryffindor se había levantado como el conquistador de la Copa de Quidditch gracias a la sobresaliente actuación de Sirius como golpeador y a una espectacular atrapada de la snitch por parte de James en un partido bastante reñido contra Ravenclaw.

En la torre, los Gryffindors celebraban la victoria y James estaba especialmente eufórico pues en un arranque de alegría había besado a Lily y ella le había correspondido. Ambos estaban sentados juntos cerca de la entrada a la sala común y conversaban animadamente cuando vieron llegar a Sirius, quien al verlos tomados de las manos dijo:

-¡Enhorabuena, James! -y lo abrazó fuertemente- Me da gusto… por ti, hermano. Evans…déjame decirte que…eres afortunada.

-¿Estás borracho, Sirius? –preguntó James al percibir un fuerte olor a whisky de fuego.

Sirius no hizo caso y siguió con su discurso mientras pasaba un brazo sobre los hombros de James.

-Este cervatillo... -dijo señalando a su amigo- vale mucho más... que todo el oro que guardo en mi bóveda acorazada de Gringotts…

-Definitivamente está borracho -dijo Lily sonriendo-, si no, ¿cómo explicas que te confunda con un cervatillo?

-Sí, ¿verdad? –dijo James un poco nervioso- Debe haber ingerido litros de whisky de fuego.

-¡No, qué va! Solo…estuve celebrando…un poco, Jimmy -respondió el animago, soltándose de él- ¿Dónde esta…, mi Moony?

Sirius empezó a hipar ligeramente mientras caminaba un poco tambaleante hacia las escaleras de caracol.

-¿Dónde está..., mi Moony? -lo oyeron preguntar de nuevo cuando ya llegaba entre trompicones al dormitorio de los chicos.

James miró a Lily, y ella, con un gesto apremiante, lo instó a seguirlo.

Cuando Potter entró en la habitación encontró a su amigo tumbado en la cama de Remus. Abrazaba la almohada con fuerza mientras hundía su rostro en ella buscando aspirar el aroma del chico a la vez que murmuraba palabras entrecortadas.

-Vamos…Moony, ¿por qué no me besas como yo a ti?... Anda, no seas así conmigo, dame… aunque sea, un beso chiquito, ¿si?...

James se afligió al verlo hablarle a la almohada como si pensara que era Remus. Arrodillándose junto a la cama, dijo:

-Sirius, amigo,… Remus no esta aquí.

Sirius levantó la mirada para encontrarse con James. Con la voz algo tomada dijo:

-Intenté olvidarlo, James. ¡Te juro que traté! Me alejé de él…, lo evité todo lo que pude..., pero no lo logré…

-Lo sé, Sirius. Sé que no ha sido fácil para ti.

-Ahora tengo que irme y no quiero hacerlo, James, pero… Moony no me ha dejado otra salida.

Fue todo lo que Sirius pudo decir. Después de eso volvió a hundir su rostro en la almohada.

-Padfoot, ¿de qué estás hablando?…

James lo zarandeaba suavemente para que le contestara, pero no había manera. Sirius dormía ya y aún abrazaba firmemente la almohada de Remus. James no se atrevió a despertarlo, sabía que su amigo había bebido demasiado. Así que solo se levantó y salió del dormitorio cerrando la puerta tras sí.

-¿Qué ha pasado? –preguntó Lily- ¿Cómo está?

-Está muy borracho. Se ha quedado dormido…-susurró James

-Menos mal -dijo la chica

-En la cama de Remus…

-¡¿Cómo dices?

-Sí, y abraza su almohada como si pensara que se trata de él –dijo James con una nota de tristeza en la voz.

-Pero, James, si Remus vuelve y lo ve ahí…

-Él no volverá todavía. Está en la biblioteca ayudando a Peter con su extra de DCAO, el pobre Pete necesita un Aceptable para poder cursarla en 7º. Empezaron poco después de que terminara el partido y, como el examen lo presentará mañana, no creo que estén de vuelta sino hasta pasada la media noche. Para esa hora espero haber sacado a Sirius de la habitación.

-¡Oh!, quisiera poder hacer algo por él, James. Está tan mal.

-Yo también quiero ayudarlo, Lily, pero el único capaz de remediar esta situación es Remus. Solo él.

* * *

Antes de medianoche la celebración en la torre de Gryffindor había terminado. James subió al dormitorio y, al abrir la puerta, pudo ver a Sirius, que con un movimiento de varita recogía su ropa y la empacaba en su baúl.

-¿Qué estás haciendo, Padfoot? -quiso saber James.

Por toda respuesta Sirius dijo:

-Me voy.

-¿Cómo que te vas? -preguntó James confundido- ¿a dónde?

-A casa.

-¿A Grimauld Place?... pero ¡¿por qué? -inquirió James- ¿No dijiste que no volverías?... ¿no dijiste que no soportabas a tu madre?

-¡Sé lo que dije, James! –respondió Sirius comenzando a alterarse-, pero, ¿sabes qué? Resulta que tanto mi madre como Stella tienen razón. No puedo seguir evadiendo mi destino.

James no comprendía la nueva actitud de su amigo. Solo lo veía empacar sus cosas con una tristeza profunda en el semblante.

-¿El destino?... pero ¿de qué demonios estás hablando, Padfoot?

Sirius se quedó callado.

-¡Con un carajo, Sirius, contesta la maldita pregunta!

Sin responder, el animago siguió metiendo cosas en su baúl.

James, temiendo lo peor, preguntó:

-¿Por qué has mencionado a Stella?..., ¿qué diablos tiene que ver ella en todo esto? ¿Acaso...?

Sirius cerró su baúl con un golpe seco y se giró para mirar a James. Este pudo ver que no quedaba mucho del chico que, borracho, había dormido abrazado a la almohada de Remus. Aún tenía los ojos enrojecidos, pero cuando habló lo hizo con voz firme.

-Así es. Stella y yo nos vamos esta noche. Nuestro tren partirá de Hogsmeade al amanecer.

-¡¿QUÉ?..., pero no puedes hacer eso. Tú… ¡maldición, Sirius! -explotó James- ¡¿Cómo vas a irte con ella si tú amas a Remus?

-¡Exactamente! ¡Lo amo y me moriré amándolo, hermano! -gritó Sirius. Estaba muy exaltado; sus manos temblaban y de su varita saltaban algunas chispas azuladas- Pero él…, él...

_Maldita sea._

Sirius calló y bajó la mirada.

Su voz se volvió un susurro triste y apagado cuando habló nuevamente.

-¿Es que no lo ves, James? Yo quise creer que era posible cambiar el rumbo de mi vida si Remus me dejaba amarlo, pero me equivoqué porque no es el hecho de que yo lo ame lo que cambiará mi suerte…

Con la voz a punto de quebrársele continúo:

-... lo que cambiaría mi suerte, lo que le daría algún sentido a mi existencia es su amor, James. Que _él _me ame. Pero ya lo ves, Remus no me ama como yo creía…, él no me ha dejado otra opción mas que aceptar lo que el hado ha decidido para mí.

James bufó. Aquello era una mierda absoluta. Aunque le costara admitirlo sabía que su amigo tenía algo de razón, y también sabía que no podría hacerlo cambiar de opinión. Así que solo se acercó a él y lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Mañana es luna llena…

-Lo sé. Es por eso que he decidido marcharme hoy. ¿Crees que soportaría estar aquí sin poder acompañarlos a la Casa de los Gritos para quedarme con él?

James lo abrazó con más fuerza aún y dijo:

-Si pudiera hacer algo por ti te juro que lo haría. Haría lo que fuera para que las cosas entre Remus y tú se arreglaran…

-Lo sé, amigo, pero ya no hay nada que hacer -dijo Sirius y, mirándolo con los ojos cargados de tristeza, añadió- Debo irme, James. Stella me espera. Despídeme de Evans, de Wormtail y…, por favor, cuida de Moony.

James asintió. Lo escuchó susurrar _¡baúl locomotor!_ y, cuando vio que Sirius estaba por salir, solo musitó:

-Mucha suerte, Padfoot.

* * *

Remus y Peter volvieron de madrugada a la torre. Ambos estaban exhaustos y ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de que el baúl de Sirius ya no estaba en la habitación. Cuando Remus se acostó pudo percibir de inmediato el aroma del animago mezclado con el penetrante olor del whisky de fuego.

Instintivamente, fijó la mirada en la cama de Sirius. Estaba vacía, así que, simplemente sacudió la cabeza para librarse de esa esencia que empezaba a enajenarlo y se quedó dormido…, abrazando su almohada.

* * *

Peter estaba feliz. Le había ido de maravilla en su examen y ahora descansaba con sus amigos a las orillas del lago mientras desenvolvía una caja del mejor chocolate de Honeydukes.

-Toma todos los que quieras, Moony -dijo Peter ofreciéndole la caja.

Remus apartó la mirada del libro que tenía entre las manos.

-Lo siento, Wormtail, pero no me apetecen, gracias.

-¿Seguro?..., son de lo más selecto de Honeydukes.

-Sí, seguro. Cómelos tú, anda.

-¿Qué te pasa, Moony? -preguntó James mientras veía a Peter engullir un bombón- En la comida casi no probaste nada, y ahora no quieres chocolate. Es raro que tú te niegues a sus placeres.

Remus sonrió ante el comentario.

-No te preocupes por mí, James. Es solo que no me siento bien.

-Debfe sef elf lobfno -dijo Peter con la boca llena de chocolate.

Peter estaba en lo cierto. Ya pasaba del medio día y Remus comenzaba a sentirse muy inquieto. No quiso comer casi nada pues desde que despertó esa mañana un fuerte vació se había apoderado de su estomago. No entendía por qué pero sentía como si algo muy importante le faltara. Sin embargo, no lo comentó con sus amigos.

Su vista volvió a perderse en la novela muggle que había quedado olvidada en su regazo.

* * *

Oscurecía rápidamente. El cielo estaba invadido de densos nubarrones que ocultaban la presencia de la luna que estaba a punto de llenarse mientras dos de los merodeadores atravesaban a hurtadillas los terrenos cubiertos por la capa invisible. Con la ayuda de un palo largo, Peter inmovilizó el Sauce Boxeador.

-No puede ser que Sirius se haya marchado con ella -susurraba Peter mientras caminaban a través del pasadizo que conducía a la Casa de los Gritos- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes, Prongs?

-No tenía ningún caso. Solo te hubiera distraído y tú necesitabas tener todo el cerebro puesto en el examen.

Sin decir nada más llegaron a la desvencijada habitación en la que Remus ya los esperaba. El chico tenía los ojos cerrados y estaba hecho un ovillo en el suelo.

-Si…rius -murmuraba Remus en voz baja mientras temblaba incontrolablemente.

-¡¿Escuchaste eso, Peter? -preguntó James emocionado- Creo que está llamando a Sirius.

-Sí, eso parece –respondió Peter algo azorado.

James quiso acercarse a Remus pero, cuando se dio cuenta de que su cuerpo se estremecía a causa de los fuertes espasmos que comenzaban a dominarlo, se alejó de él. Sin perder un segundo más ambos chicos tomaron su forma animaga a la espera de la transformación de su amigo, pues la luz de la luna se filtraba ya por entre las destartaladas ventanas del caserón.

Hacía poco más de un año que acompañaban a Remus en luna llena, pero no por ello dejaba de intimidarles ver cómo Remus perdía toda conciencia de su humanidad. Aún sentían escalofríos al escucharlo gritar a causa del dolor que lo invadía. Se sobresaltaban al oír cómo crujían todos sus huesos, y no era nada agradable ver cómo el cuerpo de su amigo se desgarraba para terminar deformándose dejando que el lobo surgiera.

Nunca terminarían de acostumbrarse a eso. Sentir al lobo rondando tan cerca de ellos…, reconociéndolos y adaptándose a su presencia. Era algo realmente aterrador. Pero sabían muy bien que Remus estaba dentro del lobo cuando el lobo dominaba, de la misma manera que el lobo estaba dentro de Remus cuando este tenía el control. Solo era cuestión de mantener la calma y esperar que el lobo manifestara la señal de aceptación. Cuando ésta se presentó en forma de un lengüetazo amigable para cada uno, Prongs y Wormtail respiraron aliviados.

Sin embargo, el lobo se notaba muy inquieto. Sus brillantes ojos recorrían la habitación esperando ver a _alguien_ más. Al no encontrarlo, un impetuoso y vibrante aullido llenó por completo el lugar.

Con movimientos ágiles, Moony salió de la vieja casona en busca de Padfoot llevando a Wormtail y Prongs detrás.

**Continuará...**


	9. Chapter 9

**N.A.** Si _Daia Black_ está leyendo esto, ojalá que le guste este capítulo porque, por ahí, hice una pequeña referencia a algo suyo XD

**Siempre Puro.**

Capítulo 9.

-Siento... mucho frío -dijo Remus mientras abría los ojos lentamente.

Estaba cubierto por una manta a la que se asía con fuerza, pero aún así tiritaba encogido sobre el viejo colchón.

-Tranquilo, Moony -James se había acercado para arroparlo con una manta extra.

-James..., ¿qué te ha ocurrido? –preguntó el joven licántropo al mirar los brazos lastimados de su amigo.

-¿Qué?…, ¡ah, no es nada! Solo unos cuantos rasguños sin importancia –dijo James y, como si nada, añadió- Anoche, el lobo estuvo bastante alterado, y para ser sinceros, tanto a Wormtail como a mí, nos costó algo de trabajo calmarlo.

Remus se incorporó para mirar a Peter, quien se atendía algunos arañazos mojando varios paños en una solución y colocándolos sobre su lastimado abdomen.

-¡Oh, lo siento mucho, chicos!… Yo, no sé…

-No te preocupes, amigo, no hay ningún problema -dijo James, quien parecía muy contento a pesar de los cortes- Creo que el lobo estaba inquieto porque extrañó a Padfoot.

Remus sonrió sonrojándose notoriamente.

-Ah…, sí, ya recuerdo…

Buscando con la mirada, Remus preguntó:

-¿Dónde está Sirius?

Si James esperaba alguna reacción de parte de Remus cuando mencionó que el lobo había extrañado a Padfoot, sin duda no era _esa_ clase de reacción. Ver que Remus se sonrojaba lo sorprendió, pero el hecho de que el castaño preguntara dónde estaba Sirius, era completamente desconcertante.

James miró a Peter. Este solo se limitó a encogerse de hombros y a negar con la cabeza.

-James -insistió Remus- ¿dónde está Sirius?, ¿por qué no estuvo con nosotros anoche?

-Ehh…, pues… ¿no recuerdas que tú…? -empezó a decir James algo titubeante.

-Yo... ¿Yo qué? -lo apremió el chico con urgencia temiendo ser el culpable de que algo malo le hubiera ocurrido a Sirius.

Angustiado, Remus echó otra mirada a la habitación en busca de Sirius.

-James...

-Remus, ¿no recuerdas que tú lo golpeaste y le dijiste que se alejara de ti..., que no querías que te tocara ni que te besara?…

-¿Yo…lo golpeé? -preguntó Remus sorprendido- y, ¿le dije que no me…?

James asentía ligeramente con la cabeza mientras volvía a mirar a Peter, quien tenía una expresión de franco desconcierto en el rostro.

Remus se había llevado las manos a la cabeza y se apretaba las sienes con fuerza tratando de recordar. De pronto, las imágenes fueron llegando y él las vio desfilar una tras otra mientras su rostro palidecía de forma alarmante.

-¡Tengo que ver a Sirius! -su voz temblaba. En un segundo se puso de pie envolviéndose en la manta para buscar algo de ropa- ¡Debo hablar con él!

-Pero…, Moony –objetó James sin entender el cambio de actitud en su amigo- Sirius se ha marchado…

Remus parecía no prestar atención a las palabras de James. Se vestía con prisas sin siquiera protestar por el dolor que le causaba el roce de la ropa contra las heridas y los rasguños aún frescos.

-¿Me has oído, Rem? -insistió James al ver que el chico salía de la habitación como un huracán.

Peter y James salieron detrás de él. James lo alcanzó justo antes de que entrara al pasadizo. Tomándolo con cuidado del brazo, dijo:

-Sirius se marchó hace dos noches. Regresó a Grimmauld Place…, y se llevó a Stella con él.

Al escucharlo, Remus se mareó y trastabilló un poco. Parecía a punto del desmayo, pero James lo retuvo y en un susurro dijo:

-Tienes que ir a la enfermería para atender tus heridas. Peter y yo las hemos limpiado un poco, pero…

-¡No hay tiempo para eso, James! -soltó Remus desesperado, tratando de emprender su camino de nuevo- ¡Tengo que ver a Sirius! Debo llegar a Londres cuanto antes para aclararle las cosas…

-Pero, ¿de qué hablas, Remus?..., ¿qué es lo que tienes que aclarar con Sirius?

Antes de que Remus pudiera responder, Peter les dio alcance y dijo:

-Prongs, si Moony no va a la enfermería sus heridas podrían infectarse; y lo que es peor la Señora Pomfrey querrá saber de él..., puede que empiece a hacer preguntas incomodas.

-Peter tiene razón, Remus. Debes ir a ver a la enfermera -al ver que el castaño se resistía, añadió-, aunque no entiendo del todo tu cambio de actitud, te prometo que Peter, Lily y yo te ayudaremos a llegar a Londres. Pero primero ve a la enfermería, anda…, nosotros te esperaremos en la sala común.

Sabiendo que sus amigos tenían razón en cuanto a la Señora Pomfrey, y un poco aliviado por la promesa de James, el chico se encaminó hacia la enfermería sin protestar.

* * *

Remus se sentía cansado y adolorido, pero a pesar de eso, apresuró a la enfermera pretextando que deseaba participar en los preparativos que Dumbledore estaba organizando para el banquete de fin de curso que tendría lugar esa noche. Se rumoraba un festín por todo lo alto, así que el chico se valió de eso para librarse de pasar el día en cama.

Una hora después de haber entrado a la enfermaría, salió corriendo en dirección a la torre de Gryffindor con sus heridas debidamente limpias y vendadas. Subía las escaleras de caracol desesperado en busca de sus amigos, cuando vio a Lily y James salir de la habitación. Lily le sonrió al verlo. La chica llevaba un paquete de tamaño regular en las manos, y James tenía la capa invisible y el mapa del merodeador ocultos bajo su túnica.

-Vamos, Remus, no hay tiempo que perder. Peter ya debe estar en el vestíbulo -dijo James. Su expresión era realmente seria y Remus aventuró a pensar que su amigo estaba preocupado por algo.

Sin embargo, no quiso detenerse a hacer preguntas y los siguió hasta que se toparon con Peter, quien llevaba un pequeño pergamino arrugado entre las regordetas manos y llegaba a su encuentro agitado.

-¿Ha respondido? -preguntó James ansioso.

-Sí. Dice que te recibirá.

-Perfecto. Entonces, vamonos.

-Pero, ¿a dónde? –quiso saber Remus.

-A Hogsmeade. Debemos llegar a Cabeza de Puerco lo más pronto posible –respondió James apuntando a la capa invisible con su varita mientras murmuraba _¡Engorgio!_

La capa aumentó de tamaño y los cuatro amigos se cubrieron con ella para abandonar los terrenos del castillo pues los jardines estaban atestados de alumnos que disfrutaban del soleado día. Echaron un vistazo al mapa del merodeador para asegurarse de que el camino estaba despejado y salieron apresuradamente de Hogwarts. Durante el camino, Remus los puso al tanto de todo lo que había ocurrido en la enfermería el mes pasado, cuando Stella conjuró la maldición imperius contra él. Lily, James y Peter lo escucharon asombrados.

* * *

Cuando llegaron a Cabeza de Puerco, el dependiente los recibió con mucho sigilo. Los hizo pasar a una estancia mugrienta al fondo de la cual había una chimenea que crepitaba sin mucha fuerza. Remus, Peter y Lily veían a James charlar con el dueño de la taberna, quien los miraba receloso. El chico le cuchicheaba algo al oído al tipo, finalmente este le extendió una pequeña vasija media rota y salió del lugar.

-¿Dices que estos polvos son legales, James? –preguntó Remus de pie ante la chimenea del pequeño cuarto.

-Sí, Remus, son legales. He pagado diez galeones al dueño por ellos.

-Y, ¿estás completamente seguro de que esta chimenea esta conectada con la del Caldero Chorreante? -preguntó Lily observando la chimenea con ojos escrutadores.

-Sí. El dueño me lo ha asegurado. Pero solo permanecerá conectada unos minutos porque esa sí que es una conexión un tanto ilegal. El dueño me ha dicho que el tabernero del Caldero Chorreante y él mantienen la conexión por 'negocios' -dijo James riendo, y añadió- Bien, yo tenía pensado usar estos polvos flu y la chimenea para alguna emergencia... y creo que esta es una muy grande. Así que, mi querido Moony, adelante.

-De acuerdo, Prongs -dijo Remus decidido y, dando un paso hacia James, lo abrazó con fuerza. Después, tomó un pequeño puñado del fondo de la vasija y, antes de girarse hacia la chimenea, murmuró:

-Gracias, amigo.

-¡Espera, Remus! -dijo Lily antes de que el chico lanzara los polvos dentro de la chimenea- ¡Casi lo olvido! Toma esto -la pelirroja le extendió el paquete que había llevado y agregó- Te hará falta cuando llegues a Londres. Dentro encontrarás todo lo que necesitas para ver a Sirius.

Remus tomó el paquete y le sonrió. Ella le dio un beso en la mejilla y musitó:

-En cuanto haya pasado el banquete de fin de curso nos veremos en Londres. Cuídate, que tengas mucha suerte, y dale una lección a esa estúpida.

-Lo haré, Lily. No te preocupes por mí. Gracias por todo, chicos -dijo el castaño arrojando los polvos dentro de la chimenea.

Cuando lo hizo un gran estruendo lleno el lugar y las llamas se vol vieron de color verde esmeralda. Remus se metió en la chimenea y gritó: _¡Al Caldero Chorreante!_ Después de eso desapareció de la vista de los tres amigos, que habían quedado de pie en aquella habitación sucia y desordenada.

-Así que, ¿esa Stella era la causante de todos los problemas entre Remus y Sirius? -dijo James observando el fuego.

-Sí -confirmó Lily- Solo espero que todo resulte bien, porque ya está claro que Stella sabe a lo que juega. Eso de haber sido capaz de lanzarle la maldición imperius a Remus en pleno Hogwarts quiere decir que va por todo para quedarse con Sirius.

Cuando salían del bar, Peter se acercó a James y murmuró temeroso:

-Prongs, en la mansión de los Black no solo estará Stella, sino también los padres de Sirius y toda esa gente a la que han invitado a esa fiesta… Algo me dice que Moony va directo a la cueva del lobo.

-Lo sé, Wormtail, pero no tenemos que preocuparnos -dijo James muy seguro de su plan- Si Moony sigue las instrucciones que le he puesto en el paquete todo resultará bien. Además, que no te apure que Grimmauld Place sea la cueva del lobo…, recuerda que nuestro amigo _es_ un lobo.

Sin decir más James tomó a Lily de la mano y los tres volvieron juntos al castillo.

_

* * *

_

El fino reloj de pared marcaba las tres menos quince de la tarde, y Sirius aún llevaba puesto el pijama. Se había encerrado en su habitación, un espacio muy amplio y suntuoso, pero frío a pesar de que el fuego de una lujosa chimenea crepitaba ligeramente y los fuertes rayos del sol se colaban a través del enorme ventanal frente al que se encontraba de pie.

Las paredes de su habitación estaban repletas de retratos de antiguos parientes. Su madre los había colocado ahí con el único propósito de vigilarlo. Con anterioridad, Sirius ya se había encargado de darles unos cuantos retoques. Sobre algunos retratos había adherido grandes posters a color de motos, otros mas estaban cubiertos con estándartes rojos y dorados que se extendían por las paredes de toda la alcoba. Pero el lugar estaba lleno de ellos y constantemente le lanzaban comentarios desdeñosos por entre los pegotes de papel que Sirius había adherido a los lienzos.

Cuando estaba de humor, Sirius solía poner algunos contra la pared o dibujar sobre el lienzo formas chuscas mientras algún pariente andaba en otro cuadro de la casa. Sin embargo, la noche anterior no se había sentido con ganas de hacerlo, pese a que los retratos le cuchicheaban 'gratas palabras de bienvenida'. Solo se había concentrado en mirar una pequeña fotografía que sobresalía entre el resto de pegotes. En ella aparecian James, Peter, Remus, y él. Sirius había pasado gran parte de la noche mirándola, pensando en Remus. A ratos la había mirado, y a ratos se había tendido ante la ventana para contemplar la enorme luna llena que parecía abarcarlo todo. Justo antes del amanecer había tratado de conciliar el sueño y este se presentó plagado de imágenes de su vida en Hogwarts, de sus amigos, y de los momentos agradables que había vivido con el chico de cabellos castaños.

-Moony…-suspiró Sirius mientras cerraba las pesadas cortinas de terciopelo para evitar la molesta luz del sol.

Se preguntaba qué estaría haciendo Remus en esos momentos.

_"Seguro que debe estar descansando en la enfermería mientras lee uno de esos libros muggles que tanto le gustan"_

Un estruendoso 'plaf' lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Al escuchar la fastidiosa voz de Kreacher, Sirius gruñó molesto.

-Sé que al amo le disgusta mi presencia, pero mi ama me ha mandado llamarle -anunció el elfo- Su madre ha dado la orden de que se presente a comer ahora mismo.

-No voy a bajar -sentenció Sirius con un tono de voz que no admitía replica alguna.

-Pero..., mi ama lo ha ordenado. Si usted no baja..., ella me castigará –dijo el elfo muerto de miedo.

-No me interesa, Kreacher. Anda, ve a traerme la comida porque no saldré de aquí.

El elfo lo miró resentido y se marchó dando otro estruendoso 'plaf'. Al cabo de un rato regresó. Sirius observó que traía las orejas prensadas con varias pinzas como castigo. Kreacher hacía levitar una enorme bandeja de plata por encima de su cabeza, y en los brazos sostenía una elegante túnica de gala junto con varias prendas más. Cuando dejó la bandeja sobre la mesa, Sirius se sentó a comer mientras veía cómo Kreacher colocaba la hermosa túnica sobre un perchero.

-Como usted ya sabe, amo Sirius, las invitaciones para la fiesta de esta noche fueron enviadas ayer por la tarde. Se espera a mucha gente importante y mi ama desea que todo resulte perfecto, por eso me ha mandado comunicarle que más le vale estar listo para la cena ya que será dada en su honor -recitó el elfo con voz falsa y abandonó la habitación sin dar tiempo a que el chico le pusiera objeciones.

Sirius fijó sus tristes ojos grises en la túnica recordando las palabras que su madre les había dirigido a él y a Stella el día anterior.

"_Perfecto Stella, veo que lo has hecho recapacitar. En compensación a ello, mañana mismo celebraremos una recepción en la que daré el anuncio de su compromiso. A partir de ese momento, querida Stella, podrás considerarte miembro de nuestra noble familia, pues ustedes quedaran unidos mediante un antiquísimo hechizo para que nada ni nadie pueda separarlos hasta que puedan casarse. Será una fiesta magnifica, hijos míos. Tendrán a lo más selecto de la sociedad mágica como testigos"_

Recordar que su madre se había puesto feliz le provocó nauseas, y con solo rememorar el resto del discurso sintió ganas de volver el estómago. Se puso de pie y se dirigió al baño. Después de arrojar lo poco que había comido, se preparó para darse una larga y relajante ducha diciéndose a sí mismo:

_Espero que James pueda acompañarme en este trago tan amargo._

* * *

Remus ya estaba instalado en una habitación del Caldero Chorreante, misma que estaba llena del vapor producido por el agua caliente de la ducha.

El chico salió del cuarto de baño y se colocó la túnica de gala que Lily había empacado en aquel paquete. Se miraba en el espejo que estaba junto a una vieja puerta de ébano mientras con su varita realizaba algunos encantamientos ajustadores a la espléndida prenda que combinaba perfectamente con el tono de sus bellos ojos miel. La túnica era de un suave color dorado, tenía un cuello alto que cubría muy bien algunas pequeñas cicatrices que el chico tenía en esa zona y las orillas estaban adornadas con delicados bordados de un agradable tono granate. Cuando Remus acabó de ajustarse la túnica, guardó su varita y comenzó a arreglarse el cabello.

Al terminar se miró algo inseguro en el espejo. Su reflejo le devolvió la mirada y dijo:

'_Tranquilo, amigo. Seguro que dejarás sin aliento a más de tres'_

Remus sonrió ante tales palabras, y el reflejo añadió:

_'Y con esa sonrisa apuesto a que harán fila por salir contigo... ¡Luces encantador!'_

El joven licántropo bajó un poco la mirada y musitó un _Gracias _apenas audible. Sintiéndose mucho más seguro, Remus se giró para dirigirse hacia la mesa en la que descansaba un sobre pequeño dirigido a James H. Potter.

El elegante sobre estaba sellado con el emblema de los Black, y junto a él había dos pergaminos mas. En uno de ellos estaba garabateado un croquis con indicaciones que marcaban cómo llegar al numero doce de Grimmauld Place, y en los márgenes se podían leer algunas anotaciones que James había hecho. El otro era una nota de Sirius dirigida a James en la que le explicaba el asunto del compromiso y la fiesta.

Remus tomó tanto el sobre como los pergaminos, se los guardó en un bolsillo de la túnica, y salió de la habitación justo cuando las manecillas del viejo reloj daban las cinco de la tarde.

* * *

El pequeño y desagradable elfo caminaba delante de él con pasos rápidos conduciendolo hacia una de las tantas salas de la mansión. Remus lo seguía por el pasillo observando discretamente las cabezas de elfo reducidas. Al mirarlas no pudo evitar que una punzante sensación de desasosiego lo apresara. A su alrededor, las paredes rebosaban elegancia y lujos, pero eran lujos extraños y tétricos. En el ambiente se sentía una rara pesadez y un silencio mórbido. Ahora comprendía por qué Sirius odiaba aquel lugar.

Kreacher caminaba delante de él, pero de vez en cuando giraba un poco la cabeza y lo miraba con sus enormes ojos del tamaño de pelotitas en forma sospechosa. Remus podía sentir el recelo de su mirada. Todavía faltaba poco más de una hora para que comenzara la fiesta, pero dado que el chico le mostró la invitación sellada con el emblema de los Black y había demostrado muy finos modales al momento de presentarse como uno de los mejores amigos de Sirius, el elfo no tuvo pretexto para negarle la entrada.

Al fin, Kreacher se detuvo ante una elegante puerta de cedro. Haciendo una pequeña reverencia, invitó a Remus a entrar mientras decía:

-En este instante avisaré al amo Sirius que el joven Potter desea verlo, pero es posible que el amo tarde un poco en atenderlo porque se está preparando para la cena.

-Puedo esperar -dijo Remus.

El elfo desapareció con un estruendoso 'plaf' y Remus se sentó en uno de los sillones altos que componían el antiguo mobiliario de la sala.

Se sentía muy nervioso porque no tenía idea de cómo iba a reaccionar Sirius después de la manera tan áspera en la que él lo había tratado. Sin embargo, su único pensamiento al entrar en la mansión de los Black era recuperarlo costara lo que costara, hablar con él y explicarle la razón de su brusco comportamiento; e iba a hacerlo asi se estuviera muriendo de nervios. Necesitaba recuperarlo. Ansiaba verlo, poder tocarlo y hacerle saber que a pesar de todo no lo había olvidado…, y si para lograr todo ello tenía que hacerle frente a Stella, lo haría sin dudarlo porque no estaba dispuesto a ponerle las cosas fáciles.

* * *

Sirius estaba delante del espejo anudándose una delicada pieza de seda blanca al cuello de forma que las puntas le caían sobre el pecho. Lucía asombrosamente elegante. Su túnica era de un color azul oscuro cuyo tono se realzaba aún más debido a los bien formados relieves dorados que adornaban tanto las orillas de la prenda como los puños y, bajo la túnica, Sirius llevaba una fina chaquetilla en color oro que hacía un contraste perfecto con el blanco perlado de su camisa de seda y el azul turquí de la túnica.

-¿James está aquí? –preguntó Sirius sonriendo mientras se sujetaba la larga y brillante cabellera en una coleta.

-Sí, amo, y ha pedido hablar con usted. Está esperándolo en la sala de reliquias del ala oeste.

-Muy bien, Kreacher. Retirate.

-Amo, antes de marcharme, debo recordarle que la cena comenzará en una hora. Usted y su prometida tienen que estar en el Gran Salón antes de…

-¡Lo sé, Kreacher! -interrumpió Sirius con un deje de fastidio- No tienes que recordármelo cada segundo. Ahora vete.

El elfo se inclinó ante el chico y desapareció con un estruendoso 'plaf'.

Sin volverse para mirarse una vez más al espejo, Sirius tomó su varita y, guardándola entre los pliegues de su majestuosa túnica, salió de su habitación en dirección al ala oeste.

* * *

Cuando Remus escuchó el ruido que produjo la elegante puerta de cedro al cerrarse se puso en pie de inmediato alisando su túnica. Trató de controlar su respiración; los nervios que sentía habían provocado que esta se agitara, pero al mirar a Sirius junto a la puerta todos sus esfuerzos por controlarse se fueron al caño.

Un fuerte calor se apoderó de su cuerpo y sintió que su corazón se aceleraba amenazando con reventar de un momento a otro. El chico de largos cabellos negros estaba ante él y lucía enloquecedoramente atractivo. Remus solo tenía que dar unos cuantos pasos y estirar la mano para alcanzarlo…, para poder mirarse en esos ojos gris tormenta que antaño habían brillado solo por él. Deseaba tocarlo, ansiaba tocar esa piel aunque fuera con la punta de los dedos, pero sentía que si intentaba moverse su cuerpo se desharía en ese mismo instante porque sabía que se estaba derritiendo tan solo de aspirar su aroma. No pudo hacer más que fijar su mirada en aquellos arrebatadores ojos grises que llevaban algunos minutos contemplándolo atónitos.

Porque, efectivamente, Sirius Black se había quedado atónito. Sorprendido. Maravillado. Extasiado hasta el grado de no poder moverse al ver a Remus de pie en aquella habitación. No se explicaba cómo era posible que estuviera allí si apenas la noche anterior había sido luna llena. No entendía cómo es que había llegado tan pronto a Londres desde Hogwarts, y tampoco tenía idea de dónde pudo haber sacado Remus la preciosa túnica que llevaba puesta…, túnica que lo hacía lucir verdaderamente encantador.

Sirius comenzaba a marearse de la impresión. Ni siquiera podía articular palabra para tratar de hacer que el chico aclarara sus dudas porque su boca se había quedado seca. Él había esperado encontrarse con James, creyó que al entrar en esa sala hablaría con él y que juntos idearían algún plan absurdo para escapar de ahí, pero jamás imaginó que a quien encontraría al cruzar esa puerta sería a Remus. A ese chico que ocupaba sus pensamientos a todas horas y que lo había desvelado en noches anteriores…, ese chico que era la belleza hecha carne y que lo miraba con aquellos preciosos ojos de miel de los cuales él no podía apartar la mirada.

Se quedaron ahí. Uno frente al otro. Mirándose.

Hasta que Remus se sintió capaz de hablar. Dando un paso para acortar la distancia que los separaba, dijo:

-Sirius…, perdóname. Yo..., yo no quise lastimarte. Nunca fue mi intención...

El animago permanecía estático junto a la puerta sin decir palabra. Pero, al ver que Sirius mantenía el contacto visual, Remus se acercó aún más a él. Suspiró nervioso, pero tomó valor y se levantó sobre las puntas de los pies para acariciar suavemente con sus labios el pómulo izquierdo del animago, aquel que había lastimado al golpearlo cuando Sirius había intentado aclarar las cosas con él en el dormitorio de Lily.

En ese momento, Sirius fue consciente de dónde se encontraba, pues desde que había entrado a esa sala había creído que flotaba en alguna otra dimensión. Y, al sentir el aliento caliente de Remus sobre su piel, simplemente cerró los ojos para disfrutar del delicado contacto. Lentamente, Remus deslizó su boca hacia ellos para besarlos y, tímidamente, fue repartiendo besos pequeños por todo el rostro. Lo besó suavemente en la frente, en las mejillas, y en la nariz mientras murmuraba: _Perdóname. _

Al llegar a los labios, Remus se detuvo. Se moría por besarlos, pero no se atrevía. Sirius percibió su indecisión y abrió los ojos para mirarlo. Remus se estremeció. Al fin volvía a mirarse en el fondo de esos preciosos ojos grises que tanto adoraba. Perdido en aquella mirada, el joven licántropo suspiró languidamente y musitó:

-Sirius, yo he venido hasta aquí porque…, porque te amo.

Al escuchar esas palabras Sirius supo que no necesitaba saber cómo había llegado Remus hasta ahí o en dónde había conseguido esa túnica tan lujosa o qué fue lo que lo llevó a comportarse tan bruscamente con él. No necesitó escuchar absolutamente nada más. En ese instante tomó a Remus por la nuca y con un movimiento rápido terminó con la ínfima distancia que separaba ambas bocas.

Nunca se habían besado de esa forma. Era un beso que encerraba tantos sentimientos… Arrepentimiento, perdón, ternura, pasión, deseo, desesperación y, sobre todo, amor.

Remus estaba a punto de desfallecer enredado entre los brazos de Sirius, y aunque el aire escaseaba para ambos, ninguno de los dos hacia por separarse. La pasión del beso llegó a tal grado que Remus ya había desatado el pañuelo de seda que Sirius llevaba y ahora estaba soltando los primeros botones de la camisa que aprisionaban el cuello de Sirius mientras seguía besándolo con frenesí. Sirius le devoraba la boca sin dejar de aferrarlo; se sentía fervientemente apasionado y se moría por levantarlo en brazos para llevarlo a uno de los largos sillones que estaban al fondo de la sala y que Merlín fuera testigo de lo que pasara entre ellos. Estaba a nada de hacerlo, pero al escuchar el fuerte estruendo que provocó la puerta de cedro al azotarse ambos chicos tuvieron que separarse.

Stella estaba de pie en el umbral. Lucía bastante pálida y los observaba con la ira vibrando en la mirada.

**Continuará...**


	10. Chapter 10

**N. A.:** Sé que tardé en actualizar, pero ya esta aquí la continuación. Me ha costado un poco definir este capítulo, pero finalmente lo he hecho y espero que les guste cómo ha quedado. Como siempre, agradezco a quienes se toman un tiempo para escribirme un comentario. Saben que me encanta recibirlos y para esta entrega no es la excepción. Por cierto, hace bien poquito que subí un one-shot titulado _'Stubby Boardman, alias Sirius Black… ¿celoso?'_ Espero que se den una vuelta por ahí y que me manden sus reviews. Ya me dejo de tanta perorata para que puedan leer. ¡Disfrútenlo!

**Siempre Puro.**

Capítulo 10.

En el ambiente de la sala de reliquias ubicada en el ala oeste de la Mansión Black se respiraba tensión en estado puro. Stella permanecía de pie cerca de la puerta contemplando con rabia a los dos chicos frente a ella. Temblaba por la ira contenida, pues Sirius, quien aún abrazaba a Remus, tenía desabotonado el cuello y varios botones de su blanca camisa, y respiraba con dificultad. Remus, quien tenía entre las manos el pañuelo de seda que Sirius había llevado anudado al cuello, estaba notablemente sonrojado por la fogosidad de los besos recibidos y sus labios se habían hinchado ligeramente adquiriendo un color rojo encendido.

La suave y larga prenda que el castaño le había quitado a Sirius en su desesperación de besar no sólo su boca sino también el cuello y más allá, resbaló de entre sus dedos y terminó en el suelo cuando Remus miró a Stella. Ambos chicos estaban bastante sorprendidos de verla ahí.

Sirius solo pudo pensar _¡Maldita bruja!, ¿por qué tenías que llegar justo en este momento?_

-¡Suéltalo ahora mismo, Black! -exigió Stella usando un tono realmente amenazador.

Sirius no se movió ni un centímetro. Más bien, apretó todavía más a Remus. Al ver eso, Stella sacó su varita y, en un susurro bajo, dijo:

-Nuestros invitados están por llegar, Sirius. De manera que, sueltas a ese y vienes conmigo, o…

-¿O qué?... -interrumpió Remus con una nota de furia en la voz y aferrándose aún más a Sirius- ¿Qué harás esta vez, Stella?

La chica se acercó a ellos lentamente con el odio cristalizado en la sonrisa.

-¡Tú sabes muy bien de lo que soy capaz, imbécil! -exclamó encolerizada-, pero está visto que hoy tendré que aplicar métodos mucho más duros contigo porque una simple maldición no ha sido suficiente, ¿verdad?...

Sirius la miró confundido. No comprendía de qué maldición hablaba Stella.

-…, así que, ¿por qué no sueltas a Black ahora mismo? -continúo ella-, ¿por qué no vienes para enseñarte una pequeña lección, niño estúpido?

Sirius se confundió aún más al ver que Remus no replicó sino que comenzó a soltarse lentamente del abrazo.

-Pero, Moony, ¿qué haces? -preguntó tratando de retenerlo.

Remus se acercó a él de forma que sus labios rozaron la oreja del chico y musitó:

-Esto se tiene que acabar, Sirius. Y se acabará ahora mismo.

-Pero, ¿qué dices?. ¿De qué maldición habla Stella?

-Ella se coló en la enfermería aquella noche. Me insultó y utilizó la maldición imperius para hacer que yo te repudiara -siguió murmurando Remus en su oído.

-¡¿Ella... te lanzó una maldición imperdonable?

-Sí, lo hizo.

Sirius sintió su sangre hervir cuando lo escuchó.

-¡¿Lo dejarás de una vez o tendré que obligarte de nuevo, idiota? -bramó Stella mirando que los chicos no se habían soltado aún.

-Eso no será necesario -dijo Remus con voz calmada soltándose completamente de los brazos de Sirius.

Stella estaba de pie frente a él y empuñaba su varita. Remus también empuñó la suya.

La chica sonrió torvamente y dijo:

-Muy bien, mariquita..., veamos qué es lo que sabes hacer. En realidad no creo que mucho. Un sangre sucia inmundo y despreciable como tú no es rival pa…

Sin aviso alguno Stella se vio interrumpida, y cuando se dio cuenta estaba en el suelo. Un golpe hueco se produjo cuando se estrelló en él; una línea rojiza, similar a la que provoca una fusta al golpear la carne, le cruzaba el rostro. Ella lo sintió arder.

-¡No te atrevas a hablarle así!

Cuando Stella alzó los ojos vio a Sirius de pie, justo entre ella y Remus, con la varita al frente y un brillo furioso en la mirada.

-¿Cómo has podido, Black? -vociferó Stella al sentir el sabor metálico de la sangre que comenzaba a salir de sus labios y resbalaba por su barbilla.

-¡No voy a permitir que le hables así! Y, como te atrevas a lanzar un solo hechizo contra él o a intentar tocar siquiera uno solo de sus cabellos, te vas a enterar de quién soy yo -dijo Sirius con una voz atronadora.

-Me conmueves -dijo ella con un tono burlón. Reponiéndose, se levantó elegantemente sacudiendo su túnica de gala- ¿Acaso el mariquita no es lo suficientemente hombre para defenderse solo?

Sirius la fulminaba con la mirada. Levantó de nuevo la varita con la intención de lanzarle un maleficio cuando escuchó la voz de Remus que decía:

-¡Detente, Sirius!

Remus había alcanzado la mano con la que su amigo sostenía la varita. Mirándolo a los ojos, dijo:

-No te interpongas, por favor. Este es un asunto entre ella y yo.

Pero Sirius, bajando el tono de la voz de manera que solo Remus pudiera escucharlo, replicó:

-No puedo dejar que te hable de esa forma tan insultante. Y no pienses que voy a permitir que te enfrentes a ella. Apenas anoche tuvimos luna llena…, tú debes sentirte muy débil aún.

El castaño le sonrió.

-No te preocupes por mí… Esto es algo que debo hacer. Me prometí que no dejaría que ella te apartara de mí..., y fallé. No lo haré de nuevo.

-Pero es que yo no…

-¡Ya es suficiente, Black! -gritó Stella.

Sin esperar un segundo más, la chica conjuró:

-_¡Incarcerus!_

Sirius cayó al suelo atado con gruesas cuerdas. Su varita salió volando y se perdió debajo de una de las estanterías que decoraban la enorme sala.

-¡Sirius!

Remus se inclinó para tratar de ayudarlo, pero la chica fue muy rápida y lanzó otro hechizo que arrastró a Sirius hacia ella, alejándolo del alcance del castaño.

-Esta noche te unirás a mí, Black -susurró Stella arrodillándose junto a Sirius para comprobar que no podría escapar- Y me encargaré de que ese sangre sucia no pueda impedirlo.

-¡Tú le haces el más ligero rasguño, y te juro que haré que te arrepientas de haber nacido, Stella! -exclamó Sirius mientras se esforzaba por liberarse de sus ataduras.

-¡Oh!, ¿tanto lo quieres? -preguntó Stella con voz falsa y dulzona- Entonces jugaré un poco con él solo por el placer de hacerte sufrir un poco…

Remus los observaba concentrado. No quería arriesgarse a lanzar ninguna clase de hechizo, pues temía que Stella pudiera dañar a Sirius si lo hacía.

-… Sí, quiero verte sufrir, Black -siguió diciendo la chica-, así pagarás tu indiferencia y tu rechazo hacia mí.

Se puso en pie y apretando con fuerza su varita se dirigió hacia Remus dejando a Sirius sumido en la desesperación.

El castaño se mantenía alerta, Stella, en cambio, había bajado la varita acercándose lentamente sin apartar sus ojos negros de él. Cuando estuvo lo bastante cerca lo tomó de los cabellos y le plantó un beso mordiéndole los labios con una violencia inusitada.

-¡Apártate de él, Stella! -vociferó Sirius- ¡No lo toques!

Ese acercamiento había tomado por sorpresa a Remus, pero reaccionó de inmediato y apartó a la chica con un fuerte empujón. Sin embargo, el labio inferior comenzó a sangrar debido al violento mordisco. Stella se limitó a sonreír.

-Así me gusta, mariquita. Ahora estamos en igualdad de condiciones.

Ambos estaban frente a frente. Con los labios sangrantes y la varita preparada. Con un amplio movimiento de varita, Stella conjuró un _¡Silencius! _para después apuntar al chico directamente en el pecho.

-Ahora nadie podrá escucharte gritar por ayuda, idiota. Nadie podrá escuchar cuando me supliques por tu miserable vida…, nadie, excepto tu amado Sirius -dijo Stella soltando una carcajada- Y, ya que el juego está a mi favor, te daré la oportunidad de atacar primero. Anda, niño…, quiero ver qué es lo que sabes hacer.

Remus se lo pensó un segundo.

-No acostumbro tomar ventaja sobre mi oponente…

-¡Ja!... Lo único que demuestras con eso es tu enorme estupidez -respondió Stella con una mueca de desprecio. Sin más, conjuró:

-_¡Desmaius!_

Pero Remus blandió su varita y con voz firme convoco: _¡Protego!_ Un reluciente escudo plateado surgió ante él. El hechizo lanzado por la chica rebotó y fue a golpear la vitrina que estaba a su espalda. Los cristales vibraron con el impacto amenazando con hacerse pedazos de un momento a otro.

Stella quiso alejarse de ahí y, al ver eso, Remus gritó:

-_¡Impedimenta!_

La chica apenas pudo esquivarlo con otro movimiento de varita, y dando traspies consiguió apartarse de ahí. El hechizo de Remus terminó impactando de lleno la enorme vitrina y esta se vino abajo provocando un enorme estruendo.

-Ni siquiera eres capaz de alcanzarme con un hechizo tan básico, mariquita -se burló ella- Yo te enseñaré cómo debe hacerse. Ahh, pero no lo haré con una tontería tan común como esa, vamos a dejarnos de hechizos estúpidos. Te enseñaré lanzándote una maldición en toda regla. Observa…, ¡y tú también, Black! -vociferó la chica girando la cabeza para fijar su oscura mirada en Sirius que seguía luchando por liberarse- ¡Observa muy bien lo que haré con tu querido noviecito! No quiero que pierdas ni un solo detalle…

La siguiente palabra que Remus escuchó de los labios de Stella fue _¡Crucio!_ De inmediato sintió que su cuerpo se perdía en un dolor superior a sus fuerzas, sentía que sus músculos se tensaban y amenazaban con desgarrarse mientras a lo lejos escuchaba la fría risa de Stella burlándose de él y la voz desesperada de Sirius. Apretó los dientes y se concentró en no soltar ni un solo gemido. No daría ni un solo grito porque no estaba dispuesto a dejar que Stella se burlara a su costa, y mucho menos quería que Sirius pensara que estaba sufriendo…, aunque por dentro sintiera que se estaba deshaciendo del dolor.

-Ah, ¿te niegas a admitir que duele, imbécil? -preguntó la chica al ver que Remus no emitía ni un leve gemido- Entonces será peor.

Stella apretó con más fuerza su varita y Remus sintió como si todas las heridas que la luna le había dejado se abrieran de golpe. No pudo evitar una queja de dolor, pero aún así logró controlarse y no gritó a pesar de que una sensación molesta y ardorosa lo recorría quemando cada centímetro de su piel haciéndole sentir un dolor atroz mientras que una opresión inmensa amenazaba con hacerlo pedazos internamente. Tenía la impresión de que sus huesos estaban hechos polvo, pero aún así fue capaz de esbozar una sonrisa.

En ese instante, Stella bajó un poco la varita y, desconcertada, preguntó:

-¿Por qué sonríes, mariquita?

El chico la miró. Acentuando aún más su sonrisa dijo:

-¿Crees que esto es dolor, Stella?

Remus se había mantenido en pie con muchos esfuerzos y temblaba casi incontrolablemente, pero también negaba con la cabeza lentamente.

-No, esto no es dolor -siguió diciendo mientras su sonrisa se ensanchaba- No para mí, que he soportado durante años el dolor que deja la luna.

Stella estaba francamente desconcertada. No entendía lo que Remus trataba de decir, y en un ataque de ira levantó la varita para dirigir nuevamente la maldición hacia el castaño. Sin embargo, este fue más rápido al lanzar sobre ella un potente _Desmaius_ lo que provocó que la chica cayera produciendo un golpe sordo al dar contra el suelo. En ese momento, Remus quiso correr hacia Sirius pero sus piernas no le respondieron, las sentía entumecidas por el dolor. Antes de caer al suelo, gritó:

-¡Sirius, atrápala! -y lanzó su propia varita mágica hacia el rincón en el que Sirius estaba amarrado.

Cuando Sirius la alcanzó, murmuró _Diffendo_ y las cuerdas se aflojaron. Remus lo escuchó conjurar _¡Accio varita!,_ lo vio ponerse rapidamente en pie y dirigirse hacia él, pero también escuchó la voz de Stella que gritaba:

-¡No, Black, no vas a tocarlo!... _¡Impedimenta!_

Sirius logró desviar el hechizo, mismo que chocó contra uno de los enormes estantes haciendo que algunos volúmenes terminaran regados en el suelo. Una gastada espada de plata que colgaba de la repisa superior cayó rozando peligrosamente la pierna derecha de Remus.

Ahora, Stella estaba de pie entre este y Sirius con la varita en riste.

-¿Remus?… -preguntó asustado Sirius, esa espada había pasado muy cerca.

-Estoy bien, Sirius -respondió el castaño arrastrándose un poco para alejarse de ella.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Sirius le lanzó un _Desmaius_ a Stella, pero ella, al igual que había hecho él, lo desvió. El rencor se reflejaba en sus rostros pero sus miradas eran calculadoras, atentas al más ligero movimiento. De pronto, un segundo parecía una eternidad para Sirius, que estaba ansioso por llegar junto a Remus.

-¿Por qué no te pierdes de una maldita vez, Stella?

-Y tú, ¿por qué insistes tanto con esta basura? -dijo Stella desesperada- ¡Tú y yo podemos tenerlo todo!… Una inmensa fortuna, una posición encumbrada..., ¡La gloria está reservada para nosotros y tú solo piensas en enredarte con este idiota!…

- ¡Cállate! -bramó Sirius- Un insulto más y…

-¿Qué es lo que ves en él? -vociferó Stella girándose para mirar a Remus, quien aún estaba tendido en el suelo incapaz de moverse- ¡Es sólo un sangre sucia insignificante y estúpido!…

Stella dirigió su varita contra el chico de cabellos castaños, pero Sirius describió un movimiento rápido y elegante con la suya lo que provocó que la chica saliera despedida por los aires y terminara impactándose dolorosamente contra la fría pared.

-Te lo advertí. Te dije que si lo dañabas te haría pagar, y esto es solo el principio.

Sin más, Sirius apuntó su varita hacia ella, y con voz fuerte y clara conjuró:

_-¡Cru…!_

-¡No, Sirius, no lo hagas! -pidió Remus- ¡Sabes bien que el uso de las maldiciones imperdonables se castiga con Azkaban!

Sirius aún apuntaba a Stella y la miraba con odio mortal. Dentro de él una voz clamaba con fuerza y lo incitaba a hacerla pagar todo el dolor que le había causado a Remus y a él mismo. Ella los había separado, le había hecho creer que Moony no lo amaba, y casi había logrado que cometiera el peor error de su vida… No podía dejarla allí, solo con unos cuantos rasguños cuyo dolor no se compararía jamás con el que ella les causó.

No, él tenía que hacerla pagar…

-¡Por favor, Sirius, no lo hagas! -volvió a rogar el castaño.

La mano con la que Sirius sostenía su varita temblaba de ira. Miraba a la chica con una furia tal que Remus temió que de un momento a otro Sirius perdiera el control pues de la punta de su varita brotaban chispas rojas encendidas que al caer se volvían fuego y allí donde caían mordían la lujosa alfombra del salón dejando agujeros negros y requemados.

-Sirius... Tú no eres como ellos.

Sirius pareció reaccionar al escuchar esas palabras. Sus ojos se apartaron de Stella y miró a Remus. Su chico tenía razón; él no era como ellos, nunca lo había sido.

Haciendo un descomunal esfuerzo Sirius se decidió.

Con una extraña sonrisa en los labios se arrodilló junto a Stella y murmuró _¡Petrificus totalus!_ Después, le quitó la varita de entre los inmovilizados dedos, la partió limpiamente en dos y, ante la mirada furibunda de la chica, arrojó los pedazos al fuego que ardía en la chimenea.

-Es verdad. No soy como tú ni como ellos... Pero no pienses ni por un momento que te has librado, Stella -sentenció Sirius-, porque cuando mi madre se entere de que me he marchado va a desquitarse con alguien... y ese alguien serás tú, ya lo veras. Ella siempre busca un chivo expiatorio cuando las cosas no resultan conforme a su voluntad. Ese papel siempre lo he jugado yo, pero ahora será tu turno, y no será nada grato…, lo sé por experiencia...

Sirius la miraba fijamente mientras le hablaba, pero ya no tenía esa mirada cargada de odio. Sus ojos grises se habían ensombrecido y ahora expresaban lastima.

-Mi madre sí que puede hacerte desear no haber nacido porque en su vocabulario no existe la palabra piedad. Ella no conoce lo que es la compasión. Ella piensa que solo el dolor puede enseñarte a no cometer errores. Ni siquiera la maldición cruciatus es suficiente para Walburga Black, no, ella sabe cómo causar un dolor muy superior a ese. Es una bruja oscura, de mente retorcida; y yo lo siento por ti. De verdad que lo siento por ti.

Sin decir más, Sirius se puso en pie y se acercó a Remus con un sentimiento de inquietud en el corazón al notarlo tan lastimado. Este trató de sonreírle para aliviar la preocupación que se reflejaba en la mirada del animago, y Sirius se sintió embargado de una fuerte emoción al verlo intentar sonreír a pesar del dolor.

Abrazándolo con ternura preguntó:

-¿Cómo estás?

-Estoy bien, Sirius -musitó el chico pero lo cierto es que aún temblaba y su labio seguía sangrando.

-No, no estás bien, pero yo me encargare de que lo estés en cuanto salgamos de aquí.

Usando su varita, Sirius atrajó el pañuelo de seda que el castaño le había quitado y con él rozó suavemente sus labios para retirar la sangre. Cuando terminó lo anudó despacio en el cuello de Remus y, sin dejar de mirarlo, le dio un pequeño beso en la nariz. Después guardó su varita y con un tono sutil preguntó:

-¿Crees que podrás viajar por la red flu?

-Sí, eso creo…, tengo una habitación reservada en el Caldero Chorreante.

-Perfecto. Entonces vamos.

Levantándolo en brazos con sumo cuidado, Sirius lo llevó hasta imponente la chimenea que estaba al fondo de la sala. De pie ante ella, Remus se apoyó en Sirius mientras tomaba un puñado de polvos flu pero, antes de que pudiera lanzarlos al fuego, un estruendo los sobresaltó. Al volverse pudieron ver que Kreacher los observaba con sus protuberantes ojos que parecían a punto de salírsele de las cuencas.

-¿A dónde va el amo? -preguntó el elfo mientras repasaba la destrozada sala con sus ojos saltones- ¿Acaso el amo piensa escabullirse justo cuando Kreacher ha dado con él?

Sirius no respondió.

-… ¡sí, el amo planea huir! -gritó el elfo con voz chillona al ver que Stella yacía en un rincón- ¡El amo Sirius ha matado a su prometida y quiere escapar con su cómplice!... Debo informar a mi ama cuanto antes.

-¡Alto, Kreacher!-bramó Sirius con voz autoritaria- Tú no vas a ir a ningún lado.

El elfo se quedó plantado frente al joven y, de pronto, comenzó a temblar cuando Sirius sacó su varita de entre los pliegues de su túnica y la dirigió hacia él.

-El amo p-planea ma-matar a Kreacher también…

-¡Pero qué tonterias dices, Kreacher! -rió Sirius.

Y sin dejar de sonreír el chico murmuró _¡Obliviate!_

El elfo cayó de espaldas y Sirius aprovechó ese momento de desconcierto para lanzar una par de hechizos más. En un segundo las altas vitrinas y los estantes lucían como nuevos. La sala mostraba la impecable apariencia de siempre.

-Sirius, creo que también deberías…-Remus señalaba a Stella. El moreno comprendió de inmediato las intenciones del castaño y susurró de nuevo el hechizo desmemorizante.

-Listo -dijo Sirius complacido mientras sostenía firmemente a su chico- Ahora lanza los polvos, Moony.

Remus obedeció y las llamas se tornaron verdosas al instante. Antes de desaparecer en la chimenea, Sirius dijo:

-Me encantaría quedarme a la sesión de tortura que le espera a Stella, pero tú y yo tenemos cosas mucho mas interesantes que hacer esta noche, ¿no es así, Moony?…

Remus se sonrojó asintiendo débilmente y Sirius solo sonrió.

-_¡Al caldero Chorreante!_ -gritó.

Y, abrazados se perdieron entre las llamas de un brillante color esmeralda.

* * *

Kreacher abrió los ojos. Estaba desorientado y miraba a su alrededor no muy seguro de saber qué es lo que hacía en la sala de reliquias del ala oeste cuando se suponía que debía estar en el vestíbulo, pendiente de la llegada de los invitados a la fiesta. Se puso en pie y movió la cabeza de un lado a otro tratando de ubicarse. Lo último que recordaba era haber llevado la comida a Sirius junto con su túnica de gala. De pronto, un suave 'plaf' lo sobresaltó. Cuando se giró para mirar pudo distinguir la esbelta y elegante figura de Walburga Black junto a él.

-¿Lo has encontrado? -preguntó con su tono frío e indiferente- Nuestros invitados llegaran de un momento a otro y Sirius debe…-pero la mujer se interrumpió al ver a Stella inconsciente en el suelo. Se acercó, y al inclinarse sobre ella pudo ver la marca rojiza que le cruzaba el rostro y el camino de sangre seca que se había formado desde sus labios hasta el cuello de la túnica.

La señora Black se irguió estrechando los ojos a la vez que apretaba con ira los puños. Empleando un tono autoritario ordenó:

-¡Búscalo, Kreacher! Registra toda la casa. ¡Quiero a Sirius aquí ahora mismo!

-Sí, mi ama, como usted ordene.

El elfo desapareció tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible. Pasados unos minutos volvió. Estaba muy pálido y murmuraba palabras incomprensibles, pero cuando la voz de su ama lo llamó, reaccionó y haciendo una torpe reverencia, dijo:

-El amo Sirius n-no e-está en la m-mansión, mi señora. Kreacher lo ha buscado por todos lados y no está -el elfo pausó como si esperara una feroz refriega, pero al ver que esta no se produjo continuó con temor- Kreacher recuerda que la última vez que vio al amo Sirius fue en su habitación, a la hora de la comida, mi ama...

-Se ha marchado -musitó Walburga Black con una voz llena de fría cólera que se reflejaba no solo en su voz sino en cada una de sus aristocráticas facciones- ¡El infeliz se ha fugado justo ahora que todo esta listo para anunciar su compromiso matrimonial! Seguramente lo hizo para hacerme quedar en ridículo ante todo el mundo, para enlodar nuestro apellido… ¡maldito, maldito seas, Sirius!. Yo sabía que esa escoria traería la deshonra y la vergüenza a la familia tarde o temprano. ¡Lo sabía! -escupió la mujer llena de rabia.

Girándose, miró a Stella, quien seguía desplomada en el piso.

-..., y seguramente esta imbécil no ha sido capaz de obligarlo a quedarse.

Entonces sacó su larga y gruesa varita mágica de uno de los bolsillos de su lujosísima túnica de gala y, a pesar de que la chica estaba inconsciente, dijo:

-Te lo advertí, niña. Te dije que si no lograbas retenerlo, tú y tu noble familia pagarían las consecuencias…

Con un golpe de varita hizo aparecer una hoja de pergamino y una elegante pluma cargada de tinta. Comenzó a redactar un escrito mientras decía:

-Llévala al sótano, Kreacher. La distinguida y estúpida señorita Stella Vertmond va a aprender una lección.

-¿Al sótano mi ama…?

Kreacher sabía que la última vez que su ama dio esa orden, Sirius había pasado días enteros en cama recuperándose de la horrible 'lección' que Walburga le dio, todo porque el chico había estropeado la fiesta de cumpleaños de su hermano menor al soltar un lote entero de _scarbatos_ entre los invitados. El elfo aún recordaba las espantosas heridas que Sirius lucía en gran parte del cuerpo después de salir del sótano, heridas que Walburga se encargaba de desaparecer usando artes oscuras.

-Sí, al sótano, Kreacher -afirmó la mujer con una sonrisa desquiciada al tiempo que firmaba el escrito y lo enrollaba para terminar sellándolo con el emblema de los Black.

Entregandoselo al elfo, añadió:

-Envía este pergamino al Banco de Gringotts cuanto antes. Quiero que todo…, absolutamente todo…, hasta el último sickle que pertenece a la familia Vertmond sea confiscado inmediatamente. Y despide a cualquiera que toque a la puerta. Da cualquier excusa, di lo que sea, no quiero que nadie nos moleste.

-Claro, mi señora -dijo el elfo, inclinándose hasta que su retorcida nariz tocó el suelo, y sonriéndo como si la situación lo alegrara sobremanera- Se hará como usted mande.

Esa noche, Stella Vertmond padeció lo indecible a manos de Walburga Black. Y nadie, ni siquiera el servil elfo, hizo nada para aliviar su sufrimiento a pesar de que la chica suplicó compasión y piedad con lágrimas en los ojos.

**Continuará…**


	11. Chapter 11

**N. A: **Antes que nada quiero disculparme por la extrema tardanza para actualizar. Primero, porque no me decidía a escribir este capitulo; y cuando al fin me decidí, no podía estar más de cinco minutos seguidos ante la computadora porque ya llegaba alguien a quitármela. Fue un triunfo terminarlo, pero al fin esta listo. En lo particular me gusta cómo ha quedado, pero me encantaría conocer su valiosa opinión al respecto, así que NO se olviden de escribirme un review (por cierto, agradezco muchísimo a todos y cada uno de ustedes por los comentarios que me han dejado, en especial a Clau Black, jejeje... disculpa la demora). Ahora sí, sin más que añadir, espero que disfruten la lectura.

**Siempre Puro.**

Capítulo 11.

La noche estaba cayendo sobre Londres. Una densa neblina comenzaba a invadir cada rincón de la ciudad, y lo que empezó siendo una débil brizna se había convertido en una lluvia de gruesos goterones que golpeaban con fuerza la ventana de la pequeña y acogedora habitación alquilada a nombre de Remus J. Lupin en el Caldero Chorreante.

El dueño del lugar, un hombre de estatura media y ademanes apresurados, caminaba de aquí para allá cerrando las cortinas y encendiendo el fuego de la pequeña chimenea sin dejar de mirar a Remus con aire preocupado.

-¿Estás seguro de que te encuentras bien, chico? -preguntó el hombre por enésima vez.

-Sí, solo estoy algo cansado y aturdido por el viaje con los polvos flu…, aún no logro acostumbrarme a viajar así, ¿sabe?... -dijo Remus con voz de circunstancias.

Sirius pensó que su lobo mentía muy bien ya que Remus estaba más que habituado a viajar por ese medio. Entonces él añadió:

-Además, el frío nunca le ha sentado bien. Es posible que pesque un resfriado, así que me quedaré esta noche para cuidar de él.

El hombre fijó sus pequeños ojos en Sirius durante unos segundos para evaluarlo. Ante sus ojos, Sirius parecía un príncipe con ese porte aritocrático y aquella túnica tan elegante. Aún así, el hombre miró a Remus como si esperara que este aprobara las intenciones del joven de larga cabellera negra. Al ver que el chico asentía con una ligera sonrisa, el dueño del lugar solo dijo:

-De acuerdo. El calor de la chimenea y un poco de chocolate te ayudaran -dijo el dependiente del lugar mientras veía cómo Remus se acomodaba en el sillón que se encontraba cerca de la ventana- Acompáñame, chico -añadió dirigiéndose a Sirius- Tú traerás el chocolate y te daré algunas mantas extras para tu amigo. Yo tengo otros clientes que atender…

El hombre salió de la habitación y Sirius lo siguió, no sin antes guiñarle un ojo a su chico.

El lugar era silencioso a pesar de que el pub que se encontraba en la planta baja del local estaba atestado de gente. Remus pensó que probablemente el dueño habría hecho un hechizo silenciador entre ambas plantas para evitar que el ruido generado por el pub molestara a quienes deseaban descansar en las habitaciones, pues lo único que se lograba escuchar era el golpeteo de la lluvia contra el tejado y las baldosas.

Remus suspiró y recostó la cabeza sobre el sillón sintiéndose ligeramente adolorido, pues los efectos de la maldición cruciatus aún aquejaban su cuerpo, y las heridas que la reciente luna llena le había dejado todavía ardían un poco. Quería cerrar los ojos para descansar pero, cuando intentó llevarse la mano al rostro para apartar un largo mechón de cabello que caía sobre sus ojos, sus dedos se enredaron entre los suaves pliegues del pañuelo de seda que Sirius le había puesto en el cuello. La deliciosa fragancia del chico de ojos grises que aún estaba impregnada en él se alborotó al instante, y al percibirla tan intensa, Remus sintió que un agradable cosquilleo lo recorría de pies a cabeza aminorando un poco el dolor y el cansancio que sentía en su cuerpo.

Con movimientos lentos comenzó a desatar la prenda de su cuello, pero al ver los rastros de sangre que la manchaban las palabras que Stella le había dicho a Sirius llegaron a su mente.

_"¿Qué es lo que ves en él?... es solo un sangre sucia insignificante y estúpido…"_

Esas palabras empezaron a resonar en su cerebro con fuerza. Remus se levantó despacio dejando la corbata de seda sobre el sillón mientras se preguntaba si en realidad era insignificante. Entonces se miró a sí mismo pensando en que esa hermosa túnica que llevaba puesta no le pertenecía, Lily la había empacado para él, pero no le pertenecía. Miró a su alrededor pensando en que esa habitación la alquiló con el dinero que James había puesto en aquel paquete porque él era un chico pobre que ni siquiera tenía una cuenta en Gringotts como todo el mundo. Fue entonces cuando pensó que Stella había tenido razón. Él no tenía nada que ofrecer. No tenía nada que pudiera considerarse valioso, y encima era un licántropo sin un futuro claro. En cambio Sirius…, Sirius lo tenía todo como bien había dicho Stella. _"Una inmensa fortuna, una posición encumbrada"_ ..., y lo había dejado todo por él, por alguien que no valía nada.

Al llegar a esa conclusión se sintió miserable. Sin más, empezó a desabotonarse la dorada túnica mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a brotar de sus ojos.

-¿Cómo pude ser tan tonto? -decía para sí- ¿Cómo pude dejarme llevar por mis impulsos…?

Remus se quitó la hermosa túnica y la depositó junto a la corbata de seda. Se descalzó y se sentó en la cama vistiendo solamente una delgada camiseta blanca y los pantalones. Lloraba desconsoladamente cubriéndose el rostro con las manos cuando Sirius entró a la habitación llevando una manta color avellana bajo su brazo izquierdo y en la mano derecha una bandeja con un par de tazas humeantes cuyo contenido emanaba un delicioso aroma.

Al ver que Remus lloraba mientras musitaba palabras incomprensibles, Sirius se asustó y de inmediato dejó la bandeja sobre la mesilla que estaba junto a la cama. Extendiendo la manta, fue hacia él para envolverlo con ella.

-Moony, ¿qué te pasa?... ¿por qué lloras? -preguntó preocupado mientras lo abrazaba cobijándolo cuidadosamente- ¿Aún duele…?

Remus apartó las manos de su rostro mientras negaba con la cabeza. Miró a Sirius y, sin decir nada, comenzó a deslizar sus dedos sobre los bellos relieves dorados que adornaban la hermosa túnica azul turquí que Sirius vestía mientras este lo miraba confundido.

-Moony, ¿qué pasa?... Dime por qué…

-Son hermosos -interrumpió Remus sin apartar sus dedos de los finos bordados- Es una túnica magnífica. Preciosa. Debió costar una fortuna, ¿verdad?...

Sirius no comprendía por qué las lágrimas corrían por el bello rostro de su chico mientras hablaba del costo de su túnica, y de pronto se fijó en que la esplendida túnica que Remus había llevado estaba sobre el sillón.

-Podría decir que esa túnica fue un regalo de Lily -dijo Remus viendo que Sirius se había fijado en ella- Yo jamás podría comprar algo así…, y en cuanto a esta habitación..., diría que la he alquilado gracias a la generosidad de James porque yo no tengo…

-Pero, Moony -lo cortó Sirius tratando de encontrar su mirada-, ¿qué importa todo esto ahora?

-Importa, y mucho, Sirius -dijo Remus con un tono firme- Importa porque soy poca cosa para ti. Importa porque soy un hombre lobo que no tiene nada que dar. Importa porque solo soy un sangre sucia insignificante y estúpido…

-¡Por Merlin, Moony! -exclamó Sirius- ¡No puede ser que Stella te haya hecho tanto daño! … No solo te lastimó con la varita sino también con sus palabras…

-Stella no dijo nada que no fuera cierto, Sirius. Por culpa mía has dejado a tu familia, tu casa, tu fortuna, todo… Es posible que a estas horas tu madre te haya desconocido como su hijo y yo no lo valgo, Sirius. He sido un tonto al buscarte. Si tan solo me hubiera controlado un poco…, si hubiera controlado al lobo yo no habría salido corriendo tras de ti como un idiota enamorado…

-Es suficiente -interrumpió Sirius soltando al chico de cabellos castaños y poniéndose en pie, lo que provocó que la manta con la que lo había cobijado resbalara sobre los hombros de Remus- Esto es solo una túnica -dijo con voz firme pero suave mientras se la sacaba de encima- Es solo ropa elegante y nada mas... En cuanto a mi familia, el dinero y la posición social -siguió diciendo mientras se desabotonaba la chaquetilla dorada-, me da igual. Nada de eso vale para mí. En Grimmauld Place siempre fui un intruso, así que en realidad no he perdido nada…

Sirius volvió a sentarse junto a él llevando únicamente los pantalones y la blanca camisa de seda.

-… Respecto a que tú seas un mestizo..., sabes que eso nunca me ha importado, Remus -dijo mirándolo fijamente a los ojos mientras limpiaba las lagrimas del chico con su dedo pulgar- Y me da igual que no tengas dinero.

-Pero soy un licántropo…

-Lo sé, Remus, y no me importa que lo seas -aseguró Sirius con un tono sutil acariciando su mejilla y acercándose cada vez más a él- Si no hubiera sido porque el lobo te impulso a buscarme, tú y yo no estaríamos juntos ahora.

-Por favor, Sirius. Comprende que el lobo me domina cada luna llena y eso es algo que nunca podré cambiar...

-Sé que el lobo forma parte de ti. Sé que duele llevarlo dentro, y debe doler aún más si lo llevas solo. Por eso te pido que me dejes estar contigo… Déjame ayudarte a que deje de doler un poco.

Sirius se aferraba a él como si temiera que el chico pudiera escurrirse de sus dedos en cualquier momento. El silencio empezaba a caer entre ambos, pero Sirius no había cedido. Seguía mirándolo a la espera de una respuesta.

-Podrías arrepentirte, Sirius -respondió al fin Remus en un susurro bajo y débil- Podría pasar que…

-Jamás me arrepentiré -dijo Sirius completamente seguro- Nunca lo lamentaré porque tú eres un chico excepcional, Moony. Solo tienes que dejar atrás el pasado. Que no te importe si soy un Black o no, si mi madre me ha desheredado o no… ¡Olvidémonos de toda esa basura!… Olvídate de Stella, ignora sus palabras y déjame ayudarte a olvidar el dolor que te causo. ¡Por favor! -rogó Sirius con un tono vehemente sin dejar de acariciar el rostro del chico- Déjame intentarlo..., dejame demostrarte que puedo amarte como nadie lo hará jamás.

Sin apartar ni por un instante sus hermosos ojos grises, que se hallaban presos de un brillo intenso, de aquella mirada ámbar dorado, Sirius añadió:

-Moony, yo… estoy perdidamente enamorado de ti. Te quiero más de lo que puedas imaginar -afirmó tajante- Y sé que tú también me quieres…, me lo dijiste antes de aquel beso…, dijiste que me amabas, ¿lo recuerdas?

Remus asintió mirándolo fijamente a los ojos. Sirius sonrió y añadió:

-Y…, recuerdas ese beso, ¿verdad? -preguntó colocando su mano derecha en la nuca de Remus.

Sin esperar respuesta Sirius lo atrajó y lo besó despacio, muy despacio… casi como esperando la reacción del chico, quien correspondió de inmediato al sentir que la lengua caliente de Sirius comenzaba a deslizarse lentamente sobre su labio inferior. Sin embargo, antes de caer en ese abismo de sensaciones que Sirius despertaba en él cada vez que lo besaba, Remus apeló al último atisbo de razón que le quedaba para apartarse un poco de él y murmurar:

- ¿Estás… seguro de esto, Paddy?

-Bastante seguro -respondió Sirius mirándolo con los ojos cargados de cariño- Todo lo que quiero eres tú. No sabes cómo te eché de menos cuando Stella nos separó… -Sirius hablaba mientras colaba su mano libre bajo la camiseta del chico de cabellos castaños- … Te necesito, Moony, y sé que tú también me necesitas.

Cuando la mano de Sirius entró en contacto con la piel de su espalda, Remus se estremeció y sin pensarlo más cedió por completo dejando que Sirius lo besara mientras él comenzaba a desabotonar su camisa de seda, misma que terminó en el suelo junto a las otras prendas. Al sentir que los largos dedos de Remus empezaban a serpentear sobre su torso desnudo, Sirius se apartó un poco y se apresuró a sacarle la camiseta con cuidado para luego tenderse sobre él sin dejar un solo palmo de distancia entre ellos.

Tendido sobre la cama y con el cuerpo de Sirius sobre el suyo, Remus había caído ya en aquel abismo de sensaciones. Un abismo que se hacía cada vez más profundo e interminable debido a que el chico de largos cabellos negros no cesaba de tocar ni de besar su piel de una forma tan tierna y a la vez tan apasionada que lo enloquecía. Sirius había dejado su boca y, bajando por su cuello, llegó hasta su pecho, y ahora recorría con su lengua aquella larga, reciente e hipersensible cicatriz que comenzaba cerca del hombro izquierdo y terminaba cerca del pezón derecho provocándole una sensación bastante placentera.

Mientras Sirius se entretenía lamiendo con suma delicadeza aquella marca, Remus desató la cinta que Sirius llevaba en el cabello. Al instante este se soltó liberando una exquisita fragancia que provocó un estremecimiento intenso en lo mas profundo de su ser. Aquel aroma lo había atormentado desde tercero, cuando Sirius se aproximaba demasiado; en quinto, cuando salía de la ducha después del quiddicht… Ahora podía disfrutar de él mientras Sirius lo acariciaba lentamente y susurraba su nombre con un hilo de voz. Cautivado por la manera en la que Sirius pronunciaba su nombre, Remus tomó el rostro del chico entre sus manos y atrayéndolo lo besó con desesperación aferrandose a su espalda tal y como un moribundo que desea vivir se sostiene con todo de su último aliento.

Pero pronto besarlo ya no era suficiente y, sin detenerse a pensar, dejó de besar para comenzar a morder. Mordió aquí y allá, el cuello, los labios, los brazos… Mordía suavemente mientras sus manos corrían libres por el resto del cuerpo que siempre había ansiado, y Sirius se dejaba hacer pues su cerebro estaba totalmente intoxicado por la fragancia que Remus desprendía.

Electrizantes. Esa era la palabra que Sirius buscaba para describir las sensaciones que le producían los besos, las caricias y los mordiscos que Remus le daba. Sublime…, para explicar el efecto que el roce de la blanca piel le provocaba, y esperaba estar a la altura de tales sensaciones. Deseaba provocar en Remus el mismo efecto. Había besado su boca, su torso, sus manos así como la mayoría de las cicatrices del chico…, había recorrido cada centímetro de piel que estaba al descubierto para besar todas y cada una de ellas, desde las más antiguas hasta las más recientes, a estas ultimas dedicó un cuidado sumamente especial pues no quería dañarlo; y ahora estaba de vuelta en su boca, adentrándose en cada recoveco y devorando aquellos labios para memorizar su sabor.

De pronto, Sirius se apartó al sentir la mano de Remus dentro de sus pantalones. Lo miró sorprendido, y Remus susurró con voz entrecortada:

-Dime, Paddy…, ¿es que acaso… no tienes… la intención de… ir más allá?

-¿Te refieres a…?

Remus asintió sin dejar de mirarlo. Sirius sintió que su sangre se prendía, pues eso era lo que había estado deseando desde que llegaron al Caldero Chorreante, sin embargo, sabía que la luna llena estaba muy reciente, y además estaba consciente de que Remus no se encontraba en condiciones debido a los efectos de la maldición cruciatus. Por ello se había conformado solo con besarlo, con tocarlo, con llenarse de su olor..., se conformaba con grabar en su mente el sabor de sus labios y de su piel, con sentir esa fricción que producía el roce de su cuerpo contra él. Todo con tal de no dañarlo.

Así que dijo:

-Moony, estar contigo de esta manera ha sido mi sueño desde que entendí lo que causas en mí, pero… podría lastimarte si lo intentamos. La luna llena acaba de pasar; y luego ese cruciatus... Tu cuerpo no...

-No me digas que no lo resistiré -lo cortó Remus completamente serio, como si le molestara la sola insinuación de fragilidad- Te sorprendería lo mucho que podría resistir, Black -añadió al final con una sonrisa.

Sirius también sonrió.

-Quiero intentarlo -sentenció el castaño- Por favor. -Mirando a Sirius a los ojos pidió- Quiero sentirte dentro de mí, Paddy.

Sirius deseaba complacerlo, pero temía hacerle daño. Al ver la duda en la mirada de Sirius, Remus lo atrajó despacio y musitó:

-Por favor -volvió a pedir, acompañando el ruego con un movimiento de caderas que envió deliciosas descargas de placer directo al cerebro de Sirius cuando la dura erección de Remus rozó la suya- Te lo he dicho, no soy tan frágil como piensas…, no me voy a romper, Paddy. Esta noche quiero ser tuyo, completamente tuyo. Además, sé que tú también lo deseas tanto como yo, así que, por favor… hazlo.

Sirius no pudo seguirse negando. Era verdad que lo deseaba como a nada en el mundo. Así que lo hizo.

Al poco tiempo, los suspiros y los gemidos de placer de ambos amantes se unían al ruido generado por las gotas de lluvia que golpeaban el tejado. Sirius se movía lentamente al principio imponiendo un ritmo acompasado y suave. El chico de cabellos castaños se hallaba en la cumbre del éxtasis, y preso de un delirio vehemente enlazó con fuerza entre sus piernas las caderas de Sirius y pidió:

-Más…, dame más, Paddy.

Al escucharlo, Sirius embistió con más fuerza contra las caderas del chico que ahora musitaba su nombre entre jadeos entrecortados.

El animago, estando al borde del clímax, se inclinó sobre él para mirarlo a los ojos y, al verse reflejado en aquellos iris dorados, murmuró:

-Te quiero, Moony.

Afuera, el frío y el aguacero causaban estragos entre los transeúntes, pero en aquella pequeña habitación los cuerpos completamente desnudos de ambos amantes ardían consumiéndose en pasión pura, enredándose uno en el otro, fundiéndose hasta volverse uno, y deshaciéndose de placer entre el sudor y el calor que cada uno de ellos emanaba al alcanzar el primer alucinante y maravilloso orgasmo de la noche.

**Continuará…**


	12. Chapter 12

**Siempre Puro.**

Capítulo 12.

La lluvia azotaba con fuerza los enormes ventanales de la mansión Black, pero en el sótano de la misma no se escuchaba otra cosa que las frases incoherentes que Stella Vertmond musitaba. La chica, desmadejada y rota como una muñeca de trapo vieja, yacía sobre el frío y húmedo suelo de piedra. Su largo cabello negro estaba revuelto y en sus ojos se podían ver signos claros de demencia.

Después de desaparecer cualquier rastro de tortura en el cuerpo de Stella mediante el uso de artes oscuras, Walburga Black ordenó a Kreacher que se ocupara de enviarla a San Mungo pretextando un desequilibrio mental severo a causa de la desafortunada perdida de los bienes de su familia. Si bien era cierto que Stella estaba rozando la locura, esto no era debido a la condición económica de su familia, pues la chica la desconocía por completo. Ella se hallaba en tan penosa condición después de haber pasado varias horas en el sótano de la mansión Black.

La media noche había quedado atrás cuando Walburga Black abandonó el sótano dejando a Kreacher a cargo de la situación, y ahora se hallaba de pie ante el tapiz que retrataba el árbol genealógico de la familia. La enorme sala en la que se encontraba estaba en penumbras, apenas se distinguían las formas del mobiliario pero, a pesar de la falta de luz, los finos dedos de la mujer comenzaron a recorrer los elaborados hilos dorados que se entretejían entre sí para formar el lema familiar.

_"Toujours Pur"._

-Pureza. Nunca entendiste el significado de esa palabra, Sirius -murmuró la mujer llena de furia mientras sus ojos corrían por el tapiz en busca del nombre de Sirius -Nunca entendiste lo que es ser un Black…

Hablaba como si Sirius se hallara ante ella, y realmente le hubiera gustado tenerlo ahí porque, aunque había descargado gran parte de su rabia y frustración en el castigo que aplicó a Stella, sabía que Sirius era quien debía pagar por la enorme vergüenza que ahora pesaba sobre ella y sobre el nombre de su familia.

- …tu existencia solo sirvió para traer deshonra y burla a esta casa. Tú sabías que esta noche estaba marcada en tu destino. Sabías que tenías que unirte a Stella y, antes que cumplir con tu destino, preferiste marcharte..., pero no voy a permitir que sigas enlodando el nombre de mi familia -dijo mirando con frialdad espeluznante el nombre de su hijo bordado en el tapiz- Te has marchado por tu propia voluntad, Sirius, y al hacerlo te has convertido en un sucio y repugnante traidor a tu sangre. Como tal has perdido todos los derechos que te correspondían como primogénito y heredero de los Black. Ya no mereces llamarte hijo mío. Ya no mereces contarte entre los miembros de una familia pura…

Sin más empuñó su varita, cuya punta brillaba como si se encontrara al rojo vivo, y atravesó con ella el nombre de Sirius dejando sobre el tapiz una quemadura similar a la que deja un cigarrillo, mientras en su rostro se dibujaba una torva sonrisa de satisfacción.

Con los ojos presos de un brillo frenético, Walburga Black recorrió el tapiz, y sus dedos volvieron a recorrer el lema familiar a la vez que murmuraba:

-Los Black nos mantendremos puros…, siempre puros.

El alba estaba despuntando cuando la mujer se dispuso a abandonar la sala sin sospechar siquiera el verdadero motivo de la partida de su hijo. Walburga Black sabía muy bien que Sirius nunca fue de su mismo pensar en cuanto a sus ideas acerca de la pureza de sangre, sabía que Sirius tenía amigos muggles y que no le importaba en absoluto lo que ella y la familia en general pudieran pensar sobre ellos. Sin embargo, por su mente nunca pasó la idea de que Sirius se había marchado porque estaba perdidamente enamorado de uno de sus amigos; de un chico que, además de ser hijo de una mujer muggle, era un licántropo. No, ella no podía siquiera imaginar algo así.

Salió de la sala con mil pensamientos en la cabeza, la mayoría de ellos referentes a estudiar la manera en la que acallaría los rumores que generaría entre sus conocidos íntimos la fuga de quien había sido su primogénito, y cuando cerró la elegante puerta de cedro, lo hizo olvidando que alguna vez tuvo un hijo llamado Sirius Black.

* * *

El sol comenzaba a colarse ya por entre las cortinas de la pequeña ventana cuando Sirius despertó. Sonrió al comprobar que Remus dormía abrazado a él; su respiración le hacía cosquillas en la oreja. Apenas se despejó un poco, pudo sentir que las caricias y los besos de Remus aún estaban frescos en su piel. Tenía marcas en el cuello, el pecho y la parte interna de los brazos, donde el chico le había mordido suavemente. Allí donde mirara podía ver el sello de su Moony.

Cuando Remus se removió entre sueños, Sirius pudo sentir cómo el cuerpo desnudo del chico se pegaba aún más al suyo. Entonces pasó un brazo sobre la espalda de Remus para cubrirlo con aquella manta color avellana, y giró la cabeza hacia él para mirarlo dormir.

-Eres tan bello... -musitó Sirius mientras recorría con sus dedos las finas facciones del chico- Tan bello y tan apasionado…

Soltó un leve suspiro e inclinó la cabeza para besarlo suavemente en la nariz mientras su mente se llenaba con el recuerdo de los sucesos que habían tenido lugar la noche anterior. Sobre todo, recordaba con suma claridad esa manera tan particular en la que Remus le pidió que lo hiciera suyo. Se mordió los labios al rememorar el deseo abrasador que se había apoderado de él al ver que Remus esperaba temblando de impaciencia a que lo tomara. Recordaba la forma en la que había hecho vibrar a su chico con el suave movimiento de sus caderas una vez que la penetración fue completa…, un movimiento lento y acompasado que terminó por convertirse en un frenético vaivén que los había llevado a rozar la cima del placer.

El recuerdo era tan vívido que en sus oídos parecía resonar el eco de la entrecortada voz del castaño que repetía su nombre entre jadeos de satisfacción. En su mente guardaba nítida la imagen de aquellos hermosos ojos ámbar dorado que lo miraron intensamente cuando ambos alcanzaron el clímax. Después la calma que sigue a la tormenta había llegado manifestándose por medio de besos, caricias y promesas llenas de ternura.

_Júrame que estarás conmigo siempre _había pedido Remus aferrándose a él. _Lo juro, estaré contigo siempre… Juro que te amaré hasta el final de mis días, y aún en la eternidad porque estás atado a mi corazón_ había prometido Sirius sellando el juramento con un beso profundo.

Sirius recordaba claramente la mirada cargada de esperanza y esa sonrisa angelical que Remus le había dedicado después de ese beso. Y en ese momento, mientras lo miraba dormir, Sirius se prometió que cumpliría con ese juramento, se prometió que haría todo para que Remus J. Lupin fuera feliz porque el chico le había dado lo más valioso que tenía. Se había dado a sí mismo dejando atrás sus reservas y temores regalándole la mejor noche de su vida, una noche que no podría olvidar jamás.

Sirius no pudo evitar una sonrisa mientras acariciaba lentamente el contorno de los labios de su chico, esos labios que había devorado con ansias, pues acababa de recordar que su madre siempre le había dicho que aquella noche estaba marcada en su destino y por ello insistía tanto en que esa noche debía unirse a Stella.

-Si mi madre supiera… -musitó Sirius acortando la distancia que lo separaba de Remus para depositar un beso tierno en aquellos labios que lo hacían perder la cabeza.

Al momento de sentir el delicado roce, Remus despertó. De inmediato correspondió al beso abrazándose con más fuerza a Sirius. Cuando se separaron Remus murmuró:

-Buenos días, Paddy.

-Buenos días, Moony -respondió Sirius a un palmo de distancia y sin apartar su mirada gris, que brillaba con adoración, de los ojos dorados.

Remus le sonrió y Sirius sintió que se derretía con solo mirarlo.

-¿Te apetece un poco de chocolate para el desayuno? -susurró Sirius retirándole el mechón castaño que caía sobre su rostro y colocándolo detrás de la oreja.

-Claro, me encantaría -contestó Remus sin dejar de sonreír.

De inmediato, Sirius se incorporó un poco y convocó su varita, misma que salió volando de entre los pliegues de su túnica de gala que estaba en el suelo. Cuando la tuvo en su mano, golpeó con ella el par de tazas que la noche anterior habían quedado olvidadas sobre la mesilla. Al momento pudieron percibir el aroma del cacao.

-Huele muy bien -dijo Remus cuando Sirius le tendió la taza que contenía el humeante liquido.

-Es verdad -respondió Sirius aspirando el suave aroma y, sin apartar los ojos de Remus, añadió- Seguro que debe ser delicioso. Tom, el dueño del lugar, dijo que preparaba el mejor chocolate de toda Gran Bretaña.

Remus mojó sus labios con la bebida sin dejar de mirar ni por un segundo aquellos ojos grises y concedió:

-Pues tiene razón. Está delicioso.

-Y me parece que podríamos complementarlo con unos cuantos panecillos rellenos, ¿no crees? -propuso Sirius mientras agitaba su varita.

Al instante una pequeña bandeja llena de panecillos apareció ante ellos y ambos chicos se dedicaron a comerlos sin dejar de mirarse.

-¡Te ha tocado uno de jalea! -exclamó Sirius al cabo de unos minutos mirando la pequeña mancha en los labios de Remus- Esos son mis favoritos…

Sin rodeos se acercó y lo besó saboreando la jalea pero deleitándose aún más con la suavidad de aquellos labios de un sabor que ya tenía grabado a fuego en su mente. Cuando al fin se apartó pudo ver que Remus se había sonrojado intensamente y trataba de disimularlo rebuscando entre los panecillos que quedaban en la bandeja mientras decía:

-Por aquí debe haber otro relleno de jalea…

-Me parece que era el único, Moony -interrumpió Sirius con un tono divertido- Pero de cualquier manera, si quieres que te bese de nuevo, no necesitas recurrir a esa treta… , simplemente tienes que pedírmelo y ya está.

Remus lo miró y empezó a reír con aquella risa grave y agradable.

-¡Vaya pues con el chico modesto que cree que estoy loco por él! -pudo decir Remus entre risas.

Sirius sonrió sosteniendo esa mirada de miel que lo traspasaba, y Remus, usando un tono de voz serio y sincero, dijo:

-… pero es verdad. Me vuelves loco, Sirius Black.

Ahora tocó el turno de Sirius para sonrojarse. Entonces Remus le dedicó una sonrisa amorosa y volvió a reír mientras le revolvía la larga cabellera.

* * *

Rayaba el medio día y Remus estaba ordenando un poco la habitación después de haber tomado una refrescante ducha. Con un movimiento de varita las túnicas de gala de ambos chicos quedaron prolijamente dobladas. Remus se disponía a tender la cama cuando tocaron a la puerta.

-¡Lily!... ¡James! -exclamó el chico con voz alegre al ver a sus amigos de pie en el umbral.

-¡Remus! -Lily se abalanzó sobre él para abrazarlo- ¡Estaba muy preocupada por ti!

-Le dije que no teníamos por qué preocuparnos -dijo James sonriendo mientras sus ojos recorrían discretamente la pequeña habitación posándose un segundo sobre el par de túnicas y fijándose en la cama aún revuelta- Le dije que todo estaba bien, pero insistió tanto en venir a buscarte que tuvimos que salir de Hogwarts casi de madrugada. Peter quería acompañarnos pero su familia tiene un viaje programado para vacaciones y no le fue posible venir.

Sin soltar a Remus, quien aún estaba sorprendido por el espontáneo abrazo, Lily preguntó:

-Todo resultó bien, ¿verdad?

Remus iba a responder, pero James se adelantó a contestar y dijo:

-¡Claro que todo resultó bien!..., porque Sirius está aquí, ¿no es así, Moony?

-Así es, Prongs… -respondió Sirius saliendo del cuarto de baño.

James lo vio sonreír abiertamente. Iba abotonándose su camisa de seda.

- … y si tu novia sigue abrazando a mi chico no respondo de mí.

Lily sabía que Sirius bromeaba pues conocía muy bien esa sonrisa jocosa, pero aún así se apresuró a soltarse de Remus. Estaba ligeramente sonrojada, pero Sirius se acercó a ella y, adoptando un tono serio, dijo:

-Evans, tengo que darte las gracias…, y a ti también, James -añadió Sirius mirando a su amigo- Sin su ayuda, Remus y yo no estaríamos juntos ahora…

-Ni lo digas, hermano -lo cortó James, y abrazándolo, añadió- Sabes que haríamos eso y más por verlos felices.

-Tienen que contarnos lo que pasó -pidió Lily.

-De acuerdo -dijo Remus- ¿Qué les parece si bajamos al pub y pedimos algo para comer mientras hablamos?

* * *

Cuando bajaron, Tom, el dueño del lugar, miró a Remus y dijo:

-Te ves mucho mejor ahora, chico…, veo que tu amigo ha cuidado muy bien de ti.

- Sí, lo ha hecho -respondió Remus sonriendo mientras Sirius se sentaba a la mesa junto a él- Por cierto, quiero agradecerle por el chocolate…, estaba delicioso.

-No fue nada, chico -dijo el hombre haciendo un ademán despreocupado- Me alegra que te haya gustado…, bueno, supongo que querrán comer algo, ¿verdad?

Los cuatro amigos asintieron y Tom se dispuso a servirles.

Después de comer, Sirius y Remus pasaron gran parte de la tarde en aquella pequeña mesa situada en un rincón del Caldero Chorreante contando a sus amigos los pormenores de lo que había ocurrido en la mansión Black mientras tomaban unas cuantas cervezas de mantequilla.

- … bueno, Stella se tenía bien merecido lo que le pasó por haber sido tan cruel con ustedes -aseguró Lily, y en un susurro bajo, añadió-, pero entonces, ¿tú crees que tu madre te haya desconocido como su hijo, Sirius?

La mirada de Remus se ensombreció un poco al escuchar la pregunta de Lily. Al notarlo Sirius le tomó la mano por debajo de la mesa.

-Estoy seguro de que lo hizo, Evans, pero no me importa. Tengo lo que más quiero en este mundo conmigo -dijo Sirius apretando suavemente la mano del castaño-, y con eso me basta. No necesito nada más.

-Sabes que mi propuesta sigue en pie, Padfoot -intervinó James- Mi casa es tu casa y puedes mudarte cuando quieras...

Sirius agradeció el gesto de su mejor amigo con una gran sonrisa. James continúo:

- … es más, ya he escrito a mis padres para informarles que este verano quiero pasar las vacaciones en casa con mis amigos y mi novia. Les ha encantado la idea y nos esperan esta noche porque quieren conocerte cuanto antes, Lily.

-¡¿Lo dices en serio, James?! -preguntó la pelirroja muy sorprendida.

-Por supuesto, y no tienes por qué preocuparte -añadió el chico al notar la inquietud en los verdes ojos de la chica- Seguro que les agradarás.

-James tiene razón, Lily. Eres una chica maravillosa -afirmó Remus.

-Bueno, hemos traído el baúl de Moony, así que, ¿por qué no vamos a empacar tus cosas, Padfoot? Si queremos llegar esta noche al Valle de Godric debemos darnos prisa.

-En realidad solo tenemos que subir por las túnicas de gala porque todo lo que poseía se ha quedado en Grimmauld Place.

-De acuerdo, entonces vamos.

Y los dos amigos subieron juntos dejando a Remus y Lily en la mesa. No tardaron en volver con una pequeña maleta.

-Es hora de marcharnos.

* * *

Luego de pagar la comida y despedirse del tabernero, James se disponía a salir del pub en dirección al Londres muggle, pero Sirius pidió ir a Gringotts _Solo quiero sacar unos cuantos galeones para pagar los billetes de tren_ Así que salieron del local para abrirse paso entre la pared de ladrillos y entraron al callejón Diagon.

Sirius había dicho que entraría al banco mágico solo un momento, pero lo cierto es que se demoro más de la cuenta. James estaba a punto de entrar a buscarlo cuando lo vieron salir con un pergamino en la mano y una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

-¿Qué pasa, Padfoot?... ¿Por qué te has demorado tanto? -preguntó James.

Sirius no dijo nada, solo le tendió el pergamino a James mientras sacaba una pequeña bolsa llena de galeones del bolsillo de su pantalón y se la mostraba a Remus.

-¡Vaya, pero que tío tan guay! -exclamó James entusiasmado mientras leía el pergamino.

-Sí, el tío Alphard es un gran tipo.

Al ver el desconcierto plasmado en los rostros de Lily y Remus, Sirius comenzó a explicarles:

-En su carta el tío Alphard dice que hoy por la mañana mi madre reunió a la familia para comunicarles de mi partida…

-En palabras textuales tu tío dice: _"La vieja arpía estaba furiosa…, menudo lío montaste, chaval"_ -recitó James y continuó leyendo en voz baja dejando que Sirius explicara la carta en pocas palabras.

- … mi madre les exigió a todos negarme ayuda si yo llegaba a buscarlos. El tío Alphard dice que les prohibió volver a nombrarme en su presencia. Pero como él tampoco está de acuerdo con las ideas retorcidas de mi madre dice que, en cuanto salió de Grimmauld Place, se vino a Gringotts para dejar explicitas instrucciones a los gnomos de que en cuanto yo me presentara debían entregarme su carta y asignarme una cámara de seguridad, la 711, en la que mi tío depositó una cuantiosa cantidad de oro.

Lily y Remus lo miraron sorprendidos.

-Mira, Padfoot, en está línea dice que te han borrado del árbol genealógico familiar… -intervinó James señalando el pergamino.

-Yo sabía que lo harían si no aceptaba la voluntad de mi madre -dijo Sirius mirando a Remus con una ligera sonrisa en el rostro- Apuesto a que el nombre del tío Alphard también desaparecerá de la genealogía por haberme dado una herencia.

-Sí, pero aquí dice que eso lo tiene sin cuidado _"Por mí pueden meterse ese viejo tapiz por donde mejor les parezca…"_ -volvió a recitar James emocionado.

Sirius rió imaginando a su tío Alphard expresando esas palabras y dijo:

-Pienso lo mismo que él. Entre menos nos relacionen con la familia Black estaremos mucho mejor. Mi tío podrá dedicarse a recorrer el mundo como siempre ha querido, sin preocuparse por tener que escuchar las murmuraciones de la gente hipócrita que te adula hasta el exceso por ser un Black, pero en cuanto das la vuelta empiezan a hablar a tus espaldas criticando los matrimonios entre parientes. Y yo podré vivir mi vida sin depender de la voluntad de mi madre -Sirius se quedó pensativo un momento y mirando a Remus agregó- Me gustaría que conocieras a mi tío, Moony. Es un tipo genial. Estoy seguro de que te agradaría.

-Ya lo creo -dijo Remus con una sonrisa.

-Bueno, Padfoot, aunque ahora ya no tendrás que preocuparte por el dinero espero que aceptes mi proposición y vayas a vivir a casa -dijo James.

-Por supuesto, Prongs, y hablando de eso creo que es momento de partir -dijo Sirius extendiendo su mano hacia Remus.

Traspasaron de nuevo la pared de ladrillos, cruzaron por el Caldero Chorreante y al salir del lugar pudieron ver que el cielo de Londres se había despejado después de la fuerte lluvia de la noche anterior y ahora lucía un azul espectacular. Podía verse a la gente ir y venir sin reparar en los cuatro amigos que caminaban en parejas por la calle. James llevaba a Lily de la mano, y Remus iba pegado a Sirius.

Caminando juntos se dirigieron hacia la estación de King Cross preparándose para pasar un verano único.

**Continuará…**

**N.A.:** Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, y también espero con ansias sus comentarios al respecto porque no se imaginan lo que me encanta leerlos. Ya estoy trabajando en el último capítulo, así que, ya saben, si quieren darme ánimos para terminarlo o hacer alguna reclamación en cuanto a este capi que acaban de leer solo tienen que mandarme un review. Saludos a todos y nos leemos pronto…, eso espero si es que ustedes me mandan review .


	13. Epílogo

**Siempre Puro.**

Epílogo (1º parte)

Faltaba poco menos de una semana para que llegara el fin del mes de Julio, el primer maravilloso e increíble mes de vacaciones que Lily, Sirius y Remus estaban pasando en casa de los Potter. Los padres de James eran muy hospitalarios, habían recibido a Sirius con los brazos abiertos al igual que a Lily. _Es una chica preciosa_ había dicho Charlus Potter, el padre de James, cuando la conoció, _Y muy inteligente_ dijo la Señora Potter cuando la chica pasó toda una tarde con ella ayudándola a cultivar un tipo muy especial de orquídea en el pequeño invernadero que estaba aprovisionando junto al jardín.

En cuanto a Sirius, los padres de James lo trataban como si fuera un hijo más y el chico se sentía muy agradecido con ellos, pues podía entrar y salir de la casa a su gusto. Le asignaron una habitación bastante amplia que había insistido en compartir con Remus, pero este le aconsejó prudentemente que sería mejor que tuvieran habitaciones separadas, y Sirius aceptó con la única condición de que la habitación del castaño estuviera junto a la suya.

Remus estaba viviendo las mejores vacaciones de toda su vida. La estaba pasando bomba en compañía de James y Lily, además también había descubierto que el padre de James era un aficionado de la música muggle; tenía una amplia colección de discos de varios géneros y Remus disfrutaba pasando algunas tardes en la biblioteca escuchando sus discos de jazz. Sin embargo, el joven licántropo consideraba que lo mejor de todo era que podía estar junto a su chico todos los días y también la gran mayoría de las noches en las que Sirius se colaba en su habitación para desquitar los besos que no podían darse durante el día, pues ya habían experimentado que no era sencillo esquivar a los padres de James. Sirius lo había intentado una tarde a mediados de Julio, poco después de la comida había seguido a Remus hasta la biblioteca dejando a los demás en la mesa disfrutando de un delicioso postre y, cuando ambos chicos estaban saboreando _otro_ tipo de postre, Charlus Potter estuvo a punto de sorprenderlos medio desnudos sobre la alfombra. Después de eso habían decidido, mejor dicho, Remus había decidido no tener sexo con Sirius en casa de James.

Pero en una de tantas noches en las que Sirius se escabulló en su dormitorio para tratar de disuadirlo de lo que consideraba una idea ridícula, Remus estuvo a punto de perder el control por completo después de que Sirius le musitara varios piropos atrevidos al oído para terminar desabotonándole la camisa del pijama mientras deslizaba sus manos sobre su torso y su perfecta nariz a lo largo de su cuello. A Remus le estaba costando demasiado esfuerzo contenerse porque sentía dentro de él un deseo voraz de pasar esa noche con Sirius, sentía la terrible necesidad de hacerlo suyo, lo deseaba más de lo que nunca antes lo había deseado; y Sirius avivaba aún más ese deseo pues estaba a punto de sacarle los pantalones y comenzaba a frotarse contra él.

A pesar de sentir esa fricción que amenazaba con volverlo loco, Remus recuperó algo de su autocontrol y se obligó a salir de la cama e irse directo a la ducha ante la molestia de Sirius.

-Debe ser la luna -pensaba Remus mientras el agua fría caía a chorros sobre sus hombros- La luna llena debe estar cerca y yo me he sentido tan bien aquí que me he olvidado de ella…

Apenas salió de la ducha, se dirigió a su baúl para revisar el mapa lunar. Al encontrarlo comenzó a analizarlo mientras Sirius seguía protestando por su huida hacia la ducha.

-Vamos, Moony, regresa a la cama. Es más de media noche y no creo que los Potter deambulen por su casa a estas horas. Nadie vendrá a molestarnos…, además, si tanto te preocupa que nos descubran siempre podemos hacer un hechizo silenciador.

Pero Remus no lo escuchaba. Desde su punto de vista no podían permitirse abusar de la hospitalidad de los Potter de esa manera porque, para él, una cosa era besarse y tocarse a escondidas, y otra muy diferente era hacer el amor como si nada estando la habitación de los padres de James a unos cuantos pasos de la suya; y especialmente después del susto que se llevó cuando el Señor Potter casi los pilla a punto de hacerlo en la biblioteca. Desechando la idea del hechizo silenciador, que lo había tentado por un segundo, Remus mantuvo sus ojos fijos en el mapa y, de pronto, se puso en pie para dirigirse a la ventana. Al abrirla pudo ver que la luna se encontraba ya en fase creciente y despedía un brillo enigmáticamente pálido.

Cuando Remus la miró, un escalofrio corrió a lo largo de su espina dorsal y entonces una chispa de comprensión se prendió en su cerebro. La presencia de la luna creciente lo explicaba todo. Ahora entendía ese calor abrasador y asfixiante que había empezado a invadirlo cada vez que Sirius estaba cerca, esas ansias desmedidas por estar con él y esa desesperación irracional por saber en dónde estaba cuando no estaba con él. Ahora comprendía esas ganas locas de comérselo a mordiscos que había sentido esa mañana cuando lo encontró recién bañado en el comedor a la hora del desayuno. Ahora sabía por qué se había sorprendido a sí mismo saliendo del invernadero de la Señora Potter la tarde anterior para seguir el aroma de Sirius cuando este caminaba rumbo al prado en el que James solía practicar quidditch…, entendió que no había sido él quien rastreaba la fragancia que Sirius iba dejando a su paso, no era él, sino el lobo dentro de él. El lobo estaba empezando a surgir y quería estar con Sirius. Y no solo quería sino _exigía_ estar con él porque ahora, después de aquella unión que había tenido lugar en el Caldero Chorreante, lo reclamaba como suyo.

Asustado, Remus volvió sobre sus pasos y comenzó a recoger sus cosas ante la desconcertada mirada del chico de ojos grises.

-Pero, Moony, ¿por qué estas empacando?

-Dime, Paddy, ¿te has fijado en el cielo últimamente? -preguntó Remus sin dejar de guardar cosas en su baúl.

-Bueno, la verdad es que hace un rato estuviste a punto de llevarme hasta allí, Moony -dijo Sirius.

A pesar de sentirse un poco desesperado, Remus sonrió ante el comentario y estuvo tentado a dejar todo para ir a meterse en la cama con Sirius. Sin embargo, reprimió el impulso y siguió empacando. Al ver eso, Sirius se levantó acercándose a él para tratar de hacer que le explicara su comportamiento.

-¡Por Merlin, vístete, Paddy! -exclamó Remus al ver que Sirius solo llevaba el boxer encima y le lanzó una de sus túnicas del colegio.

-Pero, Moony…-replicó Sirius sin comprender

-No hagas esto más difícil para mí…, ¿no ves que tendremos luna llena dentro de cuatro días?

-¿Lo dices en serio? -preguntó Sirius ignorando la túnica que Remus le había dado.

Remus asintió y se dirigió hacia él levantando la túnica del suelo para cubrirlo un poco con ella.

-Es por eso por lo que estuve a punto de perder el control hace un rato, y es por eso por lo que debo irme cuanto antes.

-Pero, ¡¿qué estás diciendo?!... ¡¿cómo que te vas?! -preguntó indignado Sirius.

Ya era bastante que lo hubiera dejado con las ganas como para que ahora saliera tan fresco de la ducha diciendo que tenía que irse. Eso era demasiado.

-No debo estar aquí para luna llena, Sirius. Lily, los padres de James…, ellos no saben acerca de mi licantropía y podría lastimarlos. Además… el lobo me esta trastornando -dijo el chico mirando a Sirius a los ojos- Cuando no estás cerca de mí, el lobo se desespera y te busca. Ayer por la tarde salí del invernadero al percibir tu olor y cuando te vi en el prado entrenando con James, estuve a punto de acercarme y golpearlo.

Sirius adoptó una expresión de sorpresa ante esa afirmación y Remus, sin dejar de mirarlo, añadió desesperado:

-¡¿Te das cuenta?!... ¡quería golpear a James! Después de todo lo que nos ha ayudado yo quería golpearlo porque no paraba de empujarte y toquetearte…

-Pero, Moony, James y yo solo bromeábamos…, solo estábamos jugando. Sabes que él es como un hermano para mí.

-Lo sé Sirius, lo sé..., y aún así yo quería arrancarle el brazo para que dejara de abrazarte. Estoy conciente de que suena ridículo -dijo el chico sintiéndose algo avergonzado al mirar la expresión de incredulidad y sorpresa en el rostro del animago-, pero… ¿no lo entiendes? El lobo te reclama como su pareja, por eso me enfureció verte con James.

La expresión de sorpresa en el rostro de Sirius había mudado a una de completo asombro al escuchar esa última declaración. Remus lo notó y apesadumbrado continúo:

-Tú no te imaginas lo que me ha costado contenerme hace un rato, cuando me susurraste esas frases al oído y me tocaste de esa forma tan intensa. Si me quedo terminaré perdiendo el control por completo contigo y tal vez no sea capaz de esperar a que llegue la noche para estar juntos…, podría terminar asaltándote a cualquier hora en cualquier rincón de la casa. Tú sabes que no podemos dejar que eso pase, Paddy. Debo irme ahora que todavía puedo controlar un poco mis impulsos porque si me quedo no sé qué sería capaz de hacer contigo rondando tan cerca de mí.

Superando el asombro que habían producido en él las palabras de Remus, Sirius se acercó a él y lo estrechó entre sus brazos. De inmediato pudo percibir que la respiración del chico se alteraba. Apretándolo suavemente musitó:

-No voy a dejar que te vayas.

-Pero, Sirius… soy un peligro para todos, ya te lo he explicado. Lily, los Potter, James y hasta tú corren peligro.

-Nosotros estaremos bien, Rem. Tú no eres ningún peligro para nadie, y mucho menos para mí. Así que no pienses que voy a dejar que te quedes solo en luna llena.

-No estaré solo, Paddy…, mis padres…

-No -interrumpió tajante Sirius- No dejaré que te vayas para que ellos terminen encadenándote y dejándote solo en un cuarto oscuro y frío. Ahora tú y yo somos pareja, eres mi chico y yo me encargare de cuidarte, Moony.

Un fuerte sentimiento de ternura y agradecimiento invadió a Remus al escuchar esas palabras, pero aún así replicó:

-Paddy, por favor…

-He dicho que no -volvió a negar Sirius mientras lo apretaba aún más contra su cuerpo.

Remus soltó un leve gemido y Sirius dijo:

-No voy a dejarte cuando más me necesitas, Moony. Deja de preocuparte, ya pensaré en algo para que podamos quedarnos solos en luna llena porque desde ahora te digo que me quedaré contigo. No pienso separarme de ti en todo el día.

Remus se apartó un poco para mirarlo a los ojos y, sorprendido, dijo:

-Pero, Paddy, para el día de luna llena es posible que yo… -Remus se quedó callado un instante y, desviando su mirada para posarla en el suelo, musitó apresuradamente-, es decir, es posible que el lobo este más excitado que ahora. Y si tú te quedas conmigo será muy difícil para mí controlarme y…

El chico no fue capaz de terminar la frase. Simplemente se quedó ahí, aparentemente muy interesado en la alfombra de la alcoba, sintiendo cómo un fuerte calor se extendía por todo su cuerpo. Sirius, tomándolo por la barbilla, lo hizo levantar la cabeza para clavar sus ojos grises en él. Con ayuda de la pálida luz que la luna reflejaba Sirius pudo ver que Remus se había ruborizado furiosamente. Con una sonrisa inescrutable en los labios, murmuró:

-Me quedaré contigo durante todo el día de luna llena, solo tú y yo…, así que ve pensando que te gustaría hacer conmigo.

Esas palabras provocaron que el joven licántropo se quedara sin aliento. Sabía perfectamente bien lo que quería hacer con Sirius… lo supo cuando el chico le había musitado aquellos piropos al oído, lo supo cuando lo sintió frotarse contra él. Con la respiración notablemente agitada solo fue capaz de hundir su rostro en el pecho de Sirius mientras este volvía a enredar sus brazos alrededor del chico acariciándole los cabellos con delicadeza.

Remus pensó que tendría que apelar a todo su autocontrol para lograr dominarse hasta el día de luna llena.

* * *

-¿No te parece un lugar excelente, Padfoot? -preguntó James mientras caminaba por el espacioso cuarto.

-Es perfecto, Prongs -dijo Sirius mientras blandía su varita para retirar algunos trastos despostillados del suelo y colocarlos en un pequeño estante de madera. Entre tales trastos había uno que otro chivatoscopio roto y varios detectores de tenebrismo-, pero sigo pensando que tu padre tiene aficiones extrañas, ¿sabes?

-Sí, a mi padre le gusta coleccionar cosas como estas. Utiliza este lugar como almacén porque el sótano y el desván de la casa ya están atestados. Mamá considera que la mayoría de las cosas que mi padre conserva son inservibles así que, para evitar que mi madre se diera cuenta de que él seguía coleccionando todas estas cosas, Papá tuvo que acondicionar este local lejos de casa. Cerca de aquí hay un camino que conduce hasta el pueblo, pero nadie suele utilizarlo porque esta bastante deteriorado, así que supongo que después de la transformación, Remus y tú podrán salir a trotar por los alrededores.

Sirius miraba a su alrededor bastante complacido con la limpieza que habían llevado acabo. Les tomó dos noches acondicionar el lugar, pero ahora lucía bastante espacioso. Finalmente, con una ligera sonrisa en los labios, James dijo:

-Bien, creo que esta listo.

-No, aún falta algo -dijo Sirius.

-¡Ah, tienes razón! -dijo James sacando su varita del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón y, dibujando esa sonrisa traviesa que siempre se instalaba en su rostro antes de cometer alguna fechoría, añadió - Si me permites me gustaría colaborar con ese pequeño detalle.

Con un sencillo movimiento de varita hizo aparecer una amplia y mullida cama al fondo del lugar. Al verla Sirius solo sonrió y dijo:

-Veo que me lees el pensamiento, amigo.

-Así es, Padfoot. Si piensas quedarte solo con Moony supongo que van a necesitarla -su sonrisa traviesa se ensancho aún más y pasando un brazo sobre los hombros de Sirius se encaminó hacia la puerta diciendo- Ahora será mejor irnos, si te desvelas puedes perder tu encanto, amigo mío.

* * *

Remus se sentía muy inquieto. Daba vueltas en la cama buscando una posición cómoda para dormir, pero no conseguía encontrarla, así que decidió levantarse para bajar a la cocina a tomar un poco de leche con la esperanza de que esta le ayudara a conciliar el sueño.

La noche siguiente sería luna llena y él se sentía cada vez más intranquilo, más excitado y, lógicamente, más trastornado. Era verdad que había conseguido dominarse con Sirius durante los días anteriores porque le había pedido que dejara de colarse en su habitación por las noches, pero lo cierto era que constantemente se sorprendía pensando en él y no se trataba de pensamientos precisamente puros e inocentes.

-¡Maldita luna!… -musitaba Remus para sus adentros- Todo es por su influencia.

Remus se excusaba en la influencia que la luna estaba ejerciendo sobre él para explicar de alguna manera todas esas sensaciones descontroladas. Sin embargo, sabía muy bien que además de esa influencia, que no hacía más que incrementar esas sensaciones, todo ello era la consecuencia de haberse entregado a Sirius aquella noche. No se arrepentía en absoluto de haberlo hecho porque cuando lo hizo fue por voluntad propia, lo hizo porque lo amaba por sobre todas las cosas pero el lobo dentro de él reclamaba completar esa unión y se desesperaba por sellarla. Por eso era por lo que se empeñaba en perseguir a Sirius a todos lados y para Remus era cada vez más difícil dominar ese instinto de persecución.

La tenue luz de su varita iluminaba los peldaños de la escalera que lo conducían de vuelta a su habitación, pero iba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no se percató de que sus pasos lo traicionaban llevándolo a la habitación de Sirius. Cuando se dio cuenta de dónde estaba quiso salir sin hacer ruido, pero de pronto notó que el animago no estaba allí. Instintivamente, buscó su aroma en el aire y lo encontró mezclado con el de James.

Al instante una furia atroz se apoderó de sus sentidos.

-Está con él…

Una y mil hipótesis comenzaron a llenar su cabeza mientras la ira crecía en su interior. Se preguntaba dónde podrían estar _Tal vez están en la habitación de James_ -decía una vocecita dentro de su cabeza- _Tal vez están juntos en la cama…, haciéndolo._ Al llegar a esa conclusión, sintió una rabia desmesurada latir en sus venas y en menos de un segundo su respiración se torno agitada. Apretó su varita y se encaminó a la puerta dispuesto a sorprenderlos _in fraganti_, pero al abrirla se topó con Sirius, quien lo miró sorprendido.

-¡Moony, ¿qué haces aquí?! -preguntó el chico y, al ver que Remus empuñaba su varita, añadió-, ¿pasa algo?

Remus no respondió. Estaba de pie frente a Sirius y lo miraba escrutadoramente como analizándolo. De inmediato, reparó en el hecho de que ese aroma que había detectado al entrar a la habitación se había intensificado considerablemente.

-¿Dónde has estado? -inquirió Remus con una nota de acero en la voz que delataba claramente su enfado.

-James y yo hemos…

-¿James y tú…? -interrumpió el castaño bajando el tono de su voz hasta convertirlo en un ligero susurro lleno de ira- Así que has estado con James…

Al escucharlo Sirius comprendió que su chico estaba celoso de James otra vez y, tratando de explicarse, dijo:

-Moony…, no es lo que tú crees. James y yo solo…, sabes que James es mi amigo.

-Sí, claro, tu amigo… -musitó Remus- Yo también era tu amigo y, sin embargo, te acostaste conmigo.

-Yo no me he acostado con James -aseguró Sirius- James solo es…

-¡James, James¡ ¡Deja de repetirlo de una buena vez! Me _enferma_ oírte nombrarlo -murmuró Remus con irritación sujetándolo por la camiseta y tirando de él hacia adentro mientras con su varita aseguraba la puerta- Voy a arrancar ese nombre de tus labios ahora mismo, voy a hacer que no pienses en otra cosa que no sea yo.

-Pero, Moony, es que yo no pienso en nadie más que no seas tú… -trató de explicar el animago.

Pero no parecía que Remus lo hubiera escuchado siquiera, solo lo colocó contra la puerta y comenzó a besarlo con una intensidad que Sirius no había percibido antes en él. La lengua del castaño se coló dentro de su boca de improvisto adueñándose de cada rincón en un beso salvaje y posesivo, un beso que estaba muy alejado de los besos tiernos y suaves a los que Sirius estaba acostumbrado. Sin embargo, dejó que el licántropo lo besara y cuando quiso corresponderlo, Remus se apartó jalándolo para llevarlo hasta la cama. En su camino hasta allí, el castaño murmuró un hechizo silenciador, después de lo cual arrojó su varita sobre la mesa que se hallaba cerca de la ventana.

Todo estaba pasando tan rápido que, cuando Sirius se dio cuenta, Remus ya se había sacado el pijama, le había quitado los pantalones a él y lo tenía tumbado sobre la cama. El castaño se montó sobre él e intentaba desesperadamente quitarle la camiseta, y cuando vio que no resultaría fácil hacerlo, la rasgó y se la arrancó a pedazos. Un segundo después, Sirius pudo sentir sus dientes clavándose en su cuello, Remus le mordía con fuerza y luego deslizaba su lengua suavemente sobre el mordisco para notar la marca que había dejado. Recorrió el cuello y gran parte del pecho mordiendo y lamiendo. De repente se detuvo y, mirando al animago directamente a los ojos, dijo:

-Eres mío, Sirius. Y voy a hacer que eso quede claro esta noche. Cuando termine contigo eso será lo único que vas a repetir.

Sirius nunca lo había visto tan fuera de sí. El control que Remus se había esforzado por mantener los días anteriores se había esfumado y ahora su rostro solo reflejaba ansiedad, furia y deseo contenido. En ese momento, el chico de ojos grises supo lo que vendría a continuación, y pensó que lo mejor sería relajarse pero Remus estaba tan impaciente que no esperó más y comenzó a penetrarlo sin darle tiempo de nada. Sirius nunca se imaginó que doliera de esa manera. A cada embestida de Remus esa sensación aguda de dolor se intensificaba y Sirius tuvo que aferrarse a las sábanas para no gritar. Pensó que el dolor se incrementaría cada vez más, pero de pronto fue cesando y disminuyó gradualmente hasta ser sustituido por una sensación bastante placentera que parecía aumentar y ganar intensidad cuando las caderas de Remus chocaban contra las suyas.

-Mmmmm, Moony,... no dejes de… moverte… así -murmuró Sirius extasiado al cabo de unos minutos.

Remus sudaba y se movía cadenciosamente arrancando gemidos roncos y entrecortados de lo más profundo de la garganta de Sirius, quien no podia apartar su mirada del castaño, pues este tenía el cuerpo perlado de sudor y sus cabellos se pegaban a su rostro haciéndolo lucir realmente atractivo y seductor ante los ojos del animago.

Sirius, completamente excitado, tomó a su chico por las caderas con la intención de marcar el ritmo, pero Remus le apartó las manos y con voz jadeante dijo:

-Quiero oírte…, quiero que… lo digas.

-¿Qué? -interrogó Sirius mientras sentía como disminuía el ritmo.

-¡Mío!… ¡Eres mío, Sirius!… ¡Dilo! -exigió Remus conteniéndose.

Sin dudarlo, Sirius lo dijo claro:

-Sí, Moony… sí, soy tuyo… solo… tuyo.

Fue entonces cuando Sirius pudo tomarlo por las caderas para terminar acelerando el movimiento y sin dejar de mirarlo repitió:

-Tuyo, Remus. Siempre seré tuyo.

En ese instante Remus soltó un grito de placer y cayó completamente exhausto sobre Sirius, quien jadeó preso del extasis al sentir el cuerpo de su chico caer sobre él. Lo último que Remus sintió antes de perder el sentido fueron las manos de Sirius separando lentamente sus caderas. Cuando el chico de ojos grises se dio cuenta de que Remus estaba inconsiente jaló una de las mantas para cobijarlo y estrechandolo entre sus brazos se dispuso a dormir un poco.

* * *

Una mano suave y cálida se deslizaba lentamente a lo largo de su espalda. Los largos dedos recorrían las costillas, las vértebras y los hombros…, entre sueños Remus sintió que la mano se apartaba de su espalda para enredarse entre sus cabellos y entonces lo supo, Sirius le acariciaba. Podía sentir su cuerpo debajo del suyo. Quiso abrir los ojos y levantar la cabeza para mirarlo, pero en ese preciso momento escuchó su voz.

-Siento haberte despertado, Moony…, no era mi intención.

-No tienes que disculparte, Paddy -dijo Remus con voz pausada mientras sus ojos recorrían el cuello y el pecho de Sirius en donde las marcas de sus dientes se notaban con claridad- Creo que soy yo quien te debe una disculpa...

El castaño parecía muy avergonzado cuando Sirius lo miró.

-Yo no debí…, fui muy brusco contigo anoche. Lo lamento…

Pero Sirius, colocando dos de sus dedos sobre sus labios, dijo:

-No, no es necesario que te disculpes, Moony. Yo lo entiendo, tú necesitabas hacerlo.

Remus reflexionó un momento en esas palabras. Era verdad, lo necesitaba porque el lobo lo estaba volviendo loco, y si bien era cierto que después de haber pasado la noche con Sirius, el lobo estaba más que satisfecho y se había serenado al fin, él se sentía mal por haber sido tan brusco.

-Pero debí haber sido más cuidadoso, pude haberte lastimado…

-Nada de eso. Yo estoy bien -aseguró Sirius sin dejar de acariciar sus cabellos- Ha sido la experiencia más fantástica que haya tenido nunca.

-Sirius, yo…

-Quédate tranquilo, Rem -dijo Sirius depositando un beso tierno sobre sus labios- No tienes por qué darme explicaciones. Mejor descansa, aún es muy temprano y tienes que recuperar energías para esta noche porque tendremos luna llena.

Remus abrió los ojos asustado y estaba a punto de hablar cuando Sirius dijo:

-No te preocupes, Moony. James ya había previsto la llegada de la luna llena y tiene el lugar perfecto para que tú y yo pasemos la noche juntos.

-Así que por eso estabas con él, ¿verdad? -dijo Remus sintiéndose un poco tonto.

-Sí. Estabamos limpiando un poco el lugar. Estoy seguro que cuando lo veas te agradará.

-Paddy…, siento haberte hablado como lo hice anoche. No debí dudar de ti ni de James. He sido un idiota.

-No, tú no eres ningún idiota. Solo estabas celoso -dijo el animago en tono comprensivo mientras volvía a besarlo suavemente- Ahora duerme un poco mas.

Sirius lo recostó sobre su pecho y, sin dejar de acariciar sus cabellos, dijo:

-Moony… eres el único para mí, el único.

Remus se abrazó a él con fuerza y murmuró:

-Lo sé, Sirius… lo sé y te prometo que en cuanto pase la luna llena voy a compensarte por lo áspero que fui contigo anoche.

Sin decir nada más suspiró y volvió a dormir sintiéndose el chico más afortunado del mundo entero.

* * *

-¡Pero, Sirius, no debiste molestarte! -exclamó Charlus Potter una calurosa noche de mediados de Agosto cuando el chico le entregó un pequeño sobre que contenía un par de entradas para una exposición de música muggle en Londres.

-No es ninguna molestia, Señor Potter -respondió el chico mirando cómo Remus y Lily conectaban el gramófono para amenizar la cena que se llevaría a cabo en el jardín debido al calor agobiante del verano- Sé que le gusta mucho la música y leyendo los periódicos muggles me enteré de esa exposición. Tendrá una duración de tres días y habrá muchos artistas invitados, entre ellos algunos de los que usted suele escuchar.

El padre de James estaba fascinado, había dado las gracias a Sirius más de una vez y, cuando su esposa pasó junto a ellos haciendo levitar hábilmente con su varita una gran charola cargada de diversos platillos, el hombre la tomó del brazo y dijo:

-¡Mira esto, Dorea! Sirius ha conseguido entradas para ir a Londres a ver la exposición de música muggle acerca de la que habíamos hablado.

Dorea Potter disfrutaba de la música muggle, pero no era una aficionada como su marido. Ella se inclinaba más por las cuestiones de botánica y herbología, sin embargo, al observar a su esposo tan emocionado, sonrió y girándose hacia Sirius dijo:

-Charlus está feliz. Hace tiempo que me había hablado de ese evento y para mí será un placer acompañarlo. Gracias, Sirius, por tan lindo detalle.

-No tienen nada que agradecerme, de verdad, soy yo quien está en deuda con ustedes por todas sus atenciones y su hospitalidad.

-Eres el mejor amigo de James y para nosotros es un gusto tenerte en casa -dijo la Señora Potter sonriéndole con benevolencia.

-Creo que tendrémos que ir a empacar después de cenar, Dorea -dijo el Señor Potter examinando las entradas-, porque el evento comenzará mañana por la tarde, así que tendrémos que salir muy temprano hacia Londres.

-Claro que sí, querido -respondió la madre de James- pero por lo pronto, ¿qué les parece si pasamos a la mesa?

La amplia y rebosante mesa se encontraba justo en el centro del jardín, mismo que Lily y la madre de James se habían encargado de decorar. Lucía muy hermoso pues habían improvisado un pequeño tejado sobre el jardín colocando varias cadenillas de papel unidas entre sí de tal manera que formaban una especie de red de la que colgaban unos cuantos faroles que emitían una tenue luz blanca así como diversas figuras. Entre ellas podía verse desde una pequeña snitch dorada, obra de James, hasta una hermosa estrella que tenía brillo propio, obra de Remus. Sirius se había encargado de conseguir un pequeño lote de luciérnagas las cuales volaban en los alrededores del jardín alumbrando con su vaporosa luz verdosa.

La cena, enmarcada por una noche de luna menguante y un cielo cuajado de estrellas, transcurrió entre risas, música, un nuevo agradecimiento del padre de James hacia Sirius por las entradas, algunas anécdotas sobre quiddicht, y frecuentes miradas cargadas de intención pero también muy bien disimuladas entre Sirius y Remus. El gramófono seguía sonando para el final de la cena y, de pronto, la madre de James exclamó:

-¡Creo que me he olvidado de traer la tarta de arándanos para el postre! Remus, ¿serías tan amable de entrar por ella?

-Por supuesto, Señora Potter -respondió el chico poniéndose de pie para dirigirse a la cocina.

Sirius lo vio levantarse y de inmediato lanzó una mirada cómplice a James y se apresuró a decir:

-Me parece que también faltan algunas bebidas, creo que iré con Remus para traerlas.

Sin más se fue tras él mientras James se apresuraba a poner el disco favorito de su padre en el gramófono. Al instante comenzó a sonar una de las melodías predilectas del Señor Potter, quien de inmediato se puso en pie para ofrecerle su mano a su esposa invitándola a bailar. Como un rayo James imitó su ejemplo y tomando a Lily de la mano la guió hasta el espacioso patio que servia como pista de baile.

Mientras tanto, Sirius había alcanzado a Remus cerca de la puerta que comunicaba el jardín con la pequeña cocina y, sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, lo arrastró hacia dentro para comenzar a besarlo mientras afuera vibraba una voz que cantaba:

_When the night has come  
And the land is dark  
And the moon is the only light we see  
No I won't be afraid  
No I won't be afraid  
Just as long as you stand, stand by me _

-Paddy… -murmuraba Remus con un hilo de voz mientras Sirius repartía besos pequeños por su cuello-, alguien podría entrar…

-Prongs nos cubre la espalda, así que no vendrá nadie…

-Pero, y si…

-Relájate, Moony… -pidió Sirius soltando los primeros botones de la camisa a rayas de Remus- Relájate y déjame besarte un poco más.

__

And darling, darling stand by me  
Oh, now, now, stand by me  
Stand by me, stand by me

_If the sky that we look upon  
Should tumble and fall  
And the mountain should crumble to the sea  
I won't cry, I won't cry  
No I won't shed a tear  
Just as long as you stand, stand by me  
_

Remus lo abrazaba para obligarse a no desfallecer mientras Sirius repartía besos a lo largo de su clavícula llegando cerca del hombro izquierdo. A través de la ventana, el castaño podía mirar a las dos parejas que se deslizaban al ritmo de la música mientras sonreían. De pronto, sintió el aliento caliente de Sirius rozar su oreja y lo escuchó musitar:

-Te quiero, Moony.

El castaño apartó su mirada de la ventana para fijar sus ojos de miel en él. La mirada gris le gritaba ese amor y él se sintió estúpido al recordar que había sentido celos de James. Sonrió ante el recuerdo y, cuando estaba a punto de besar a su chico, murmuró suavemente:

-Yo también te quiero, Paddy. Te quiero más de lo que puedas imaginar.

Se fundieron en un beso intenso y profundo con aquella canción sonando en sus oídos. Sirius, rompiendo levemente el beso, le sonrió y dijo:

-Mañana, en cuanto los Potter hayan salido, te espero en mi habitación… No creas que me he olvidado de la promesa que me hiciste.

-De acuerdo -dijo Remus ruborizándose ligeramente mientras se abotonaba la camisa- Mañana voy a demostrarte que también puedo ser un chico tierno en la cama. Ahora será mejor que vaya a buscar la tarta de arándanos.

En un minuto estaban de vuelta en el jardín, e instalados de nuevo en la mesa, ambos chicos contemplaban a James que bailaba con Lily mientras le cantaba la canción al oído. La chica simplemente reía abrazándolo con fuerza. Los padres de James giraban siguiendo el ritmo de la música.

_Whenever you're in trouble won't you stand by me  
Oh, now, now, stand by me  
Oh, stand by me, stand by me, stand by me_

_Darling, darling stand by me  
Stand by me  
Oh stand by me, stand by me, stand by me_

Cuando la canción terminó, James se acercó a la mesa llevando a Lily de la mano y dijo:

-¡Ha sido una cena excelente!... y ahora para terminar…

El chico blandió su varita y al instante el cielo se iluminó con una multitud de centellas de formas y colores variados.

-Sé que te gustan los fuegos artificiales -susurró James al oído de su novia.

Lily lo miró fascinada y dijo:

-¡Sí, me encantan!…, y estos son preciosos.

-Lily tiene razón, son hermosos -dijo el joven licántropo a la vez que contemplaba extasiado las caprichosas formas que las luces proyectaban en el cielo estrellado.

Sirius apartó su mirada del firmamento para posarla sobre Remus, y al hacerlo se quedó sin aliento, pues las luminosas luces de colores se reflejaban en sus bellos ojos dorados mientras una cautivadora sonrisa le cruzaba el rostro. El chico de ojos grises pensó que esa era la visión más fascinante que hubiera tenido jamás y aproximándose lentamente a él declaró en un tono apenas audible:

-Si pudieras verte, Moony… Luces tan hermoso esta noche...

Remus lo miró sin dejar de sonreir y Sirius pensó que nunca se arrepentiría de haber dejado su casa y su familia por el amor de ese chico, porque estaba completamente seguro de que Remus lo amaba como a nada en el mundo y suspiró pensando que, definitivamente, esas serían unas vacaciones que jamás olvidaría. Repentinamente sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por una nueva melodía pues el gramófono seguía sonando mientras los fuegos artificiales iluminaban el cielo de Agosto al tiempo en que todos disfrutaban de la deliciosa tarta de arándanos.

**FIN.**

**N.A.: **Espero que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo. Aunque, por otro lado, me siento un poco triste porque este fue mi primer fic largo y me había encariñado con la historia. Pero también me siento muy satisfecha con el trabajo que he efectuado. Sobre todo porque cuando empecé a escribir el primer capítulo tenía serias dudas acerca de si tendría lectores o no, y ha sido muy grato ver que hubo varias personitas que se interesaron por la historia y me dieron ánimos para continuar. Así que, quiero agradecerles por sus comentarios, por dar click para leer, por esperar las actualizaciones… en fin, por todo. Me encantaría dedicar unas palabras a cada uno y, de verdad espero poder hacerlo. Así que, los que tengan cuenta en pueden mandarme su review y yo les responderé. Para quienes no la tengan, será suficiente con que dejen su correo electrónico que yo haré todo lo posible por contestar, y por supuesto que también me gustaría conocer la opinion de aquellos que hayan llegado hasta aquí sin dejar un review, si les ha gustado el fic quisiera que me lo hicieran saber mediante un comentario... no cuesta nada dejar un review así que no se olviden, ¿vale?. Un beso a todos y espero que podamos leernos muy pronto.

**Recien escribí lo que podríamos considerar la segunda parte de este epílogo. Si dan un click mas podran enterarse..., espero que les guste. Saludos afectuosos para todos y, ¡nos leemos! **


	14. Epílogo 2º parte

_Para Daia Black, con muchísisimo cariño._

**Siempre Puro.**

Epílogo (2º Parte).

La habitación, cuya puerta de cedro había cedido al fin ante un potente hechizo desvanecedor aplicado por Sirius, estaba oscura y fría. Los enormes ventanales se hallaban sellados y las cortinas, cargadas de polvo, estaban echadas lo que justificaba el enrarecido y penetrante aroma que predominaba en el ambiente. Entre penumbras, Sirius escuchó el murmullo de Remus, quien lo seguía de cerca, y al instante una luminosa luz alumbró el lugar. Fue entonces cuando el animago pudo distinguir las altas estanterías sobre cuyos entrepaños podían verse una gran variedad de artículos colocados unos sobre otros de manera descuidada.

Cualquiera que hubiera entrado en aquella sala habría pensado que se trataba de la bodega de _Borgins & Burke_ pero, en realidad, el lugar no era otro que la vieja sala de reliquias de la noble y ancestral casa de los Black. Sirius y Remus entraron caminando con cautela por entre los viejos baúles y las deslustradas armaduras. Llevaban varios días buscando aquella pareja de espejos de doble vista que los merodeadores solían usar cuando alguno de ellos cumplía algún castigo por toda la casa sin ningún resultado y el único lugar de la mansión que quedaba por registrar era aquella sala.

Después de correr un poco las pesadas cortinas para dejar que la luz de la tarde iluminara la habitación, Sirius recorrió la antigua sala con la mirada mientras, con un ligero tono de desesperación en la voz, murmuraba:

-Esos espejos tienen que estar por aquí, en algún lugar. Tenemos que encontrarlos antes de que Harry se marche.

-Los encontraremos, Sirius. Harry no se marchará sin uno de ellos -afirmó Remus con voz segura- Yo empezaré revisando los armarios y los baúles.

-De acuerdo. Yo me encargaré de revisar las estanterías… ¡ah, y ten mucho cuidado con la plata, Rem! -le recordó Sirius a su pareja por enésima vez.

Remus asintió mientras murmuraba un _No te preocupes_ y se encaminó hacia uno de los viejos baúles que se encontraba en el fondo de la sala.

La tarde pasó como un suspiro sin que lograran mucho progreso. Después de revisar la mayoría de las estanterías y de volcar el contenido de más de media docena de baúles, apenas habían logrado encontrar uno de ellos. Sirius se había animado por ello, pues eso significaba que el otro espejo tenía que estar ahí, así que renovó la búsqueda con la esperanza de encontrar la pareja. Pero la noche estaba ya muy avanzada y, en un arranque de desesperación, Sirius había probado el encantamiento convocador para intentar atraer el espejo faltante sin obtener resultado alguno. Como bien le había recordado Remus antes de comenzar la búsqueda; cuando Filch les confiscó el mapa del merodeador, James había decidido realizar un poderoso sortilegio sobre todas sus cosas, incluyendo los espejos, que las protegía de los hechizos básicos para evitar que cualquiera que no fuera él mismo pudiera encontrarlos. Así que tendrían que seguir buscando al estilo muggle y prescindir de los hechizos.

-¡Maldito Prongs! -susurró Sirius mientras con su varita encendía la enorme chimenea para contrarrestar el frío que la noche había traído consigo- si no hubieras sido tan paranoico, ese espejo ya estaría en mi poder…

Sirius se sentó sobre la descolorida alfombra y se quedó abstraído por un momento contemplando el fuego mientras cavilaba la manera en la que podrían agilizar la búsqueda. De pronto, se percato de que hacía ya varios minutos que no se escuchaba otro sonido que no fuera el crepitar de la chimenea. Preocupado, se puso en pie guardando el espejo en un bolsillo de su túnica y comenzó a buscar a Remus llamándolo a voces.

-¡Aquí estoy, Sirius! –respondió Remus asomándose desde detrás de uno de los armarios y, emocionado, añadió- ¡Ven aquí, tienes que ver esto!

El animago atravesó la enorme sala para llegar hasta él y, cuando se encontraba a unos pasos de Remus, vislumbró la luminosa luz de la varita mágica del licántropo iluminar una sección de la pared de piedra sobre la cual colgaba una pintura. Cuando estuvo frente a ella, Sirius pudo verse a sí mismo a la edad de 16 años.

El Sirius retratado en el lienzo lucía jovencísimo y muy atractivo. Demasiado atractivo. Vestía una camisa de un tono azul perlado oscuro arremangada hasta los codos cuya botonadura se abría ligeramente dejando ver parte de su pecho, y llevaba unos vaqueros algo gastados que se ajustaban perfectamente a su anatomía. El largo cabello negro estaba sujeto en una coleta pero algunos mechones le caían sobre el rostro de manera descuidada dándole un aspecto encantador y, aunque su porte tenía un aire arrogante, en sus labios se dibujaba una hermosa sonrisa cuya calidez se extendía hacia sus bellos ojos grises.

Solo que, a diferencia de las pinturas o fotografías mágicas, el Sirius del retrato no se movía ni saludaba con la mano. Simplemente estaba allí, retratado como si de un muggle común y corriente se tratara.

Sirius apartó la mirada del lienzo y se giró para mirar a Remus, quien tenía la vista clavada en la pintura.

-Te gusta, eh –dijo Sirius con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Diría que sí –respondió Remus en un leve susurro.

-¡¿Cómo dices?!

-Diría que sí, Sirius, pero decir que sí equivaldría a alimentarte el ego y no me parece que eso sea una buena idea –declaró Remus con una sonrisa.

Sirius soltó una carcajada. Estaba seguro de que Remus se había quedado prendado del retrato pues no le quitaba los ojos de encima.

-¡Vamos, Moony! Acepta que te ha gustado… si lo haces, te contare su historia y el retrato será tuyo.

Remus no estaba dispuesto a admitir frente a Sirius que el retrato le había robado la respiración en cuanto lo vio porque conocía las consecuencias que eso tendría en el animago, su ego se elevaría por los cielos y no lo dejaría en paz. Pero quería conocer esa historia y, sobre todo, deseaba conservar la pintura.

Miró una vez más al Sirius retratado en el lienzo tratando de idear una buena respuesta pero, al clavar sus ojos en él, aquella sonrisa, la mirada, el porte, los labios… lo cautivaron una vez mas, tanto que no fue capaz de pensar con claridad y, sin poder evitarlo, las palabras salieron solas de su boca.

-Es precioso.

Sirius sonrió complacido mientras su pecho se hinchaba de orgullo y dijo:

-Fue idea del Tio Alphard.

-¡¿Tu tío?!...

-Así es, Moony. En uno de sus viajes por la costa noroeste del mediterráneo, mi tío Alphard conoció a un pintor… un pintor muggle. Mi tío quedo tan impresionado por su trabajo que me llevo con él para que hiciera el retrato.

-Así que un pintor muggle, eh.

Sirius asintió y dijo:

-Mikel era un pintor muy joven aun pero con un talento excepcional. Hizo varios bocetos, algunos de los cuales se convirtieron en retratos. En cuanto mi tío vio terminado uno en el que yo vestía la túnica de gala, dijo que era toda una obra de arte y lo eligió para exhibirlo en su casa. Yo me quede con este… la pequeña cabaña que ves al fondo -añadió Sirius señalando el retrato- estaba ubicada muy cerca de un viñedo que pertenecía a Mikel. El tío Alphard y yo pasamos algunos días ahí y después, cuando el retrato estuvo listo, volvimos a Londres. Mi tío realizó una serie de complicados encantamientos sobre las pinturas para evitar que fueran alteradas o destruidas pues sabía que cuando mi madre las viera querría deshacerse de ellas.

Remus sonrió y dijo:

-Imagino lo que habrá sido para tu madre verte retratado vestido al mas puro estilo muggle…

-La vieja bruja lo intento todo para destruir el retrato pero de nada valieron sus esfuerzos. El tío Alphard sabía lo que hacía cuando lo protegió con todos aquellos encantamientos.

Sirius se quedo mirando la pintura durante unos segundos después de los cuales añadió:

-Hacía muchos años que no lo veía, de hecho, hace muchos años que no pisaba esta habitación –musitó Sirius con un tono ronco en la voz mientras recorría la sala con la mirada- Creo que la última vez que estuve de pie aquí fue el día en que me marché de esta casa.

-Es cierto -confirmó Remus apartando al fin sus ojos dorados del retrato- pero no te marchaste solo, ¿recuerdas?

Sirius dejó de recorrer la sala con sus oscuros ojos grises y miró al licántropo. Dibujando una sonrisa en sus labios dijo:

-No, no lo hice. Tú estabas conmigo, Rem.

-Aún recuerdo aquella tarde… recuerdo lo aterrado y nervioso que me sentía sentado allí –Remus señaló un lugar cercano a la chimenea donde se encontraba un sillón alto-. Recuerdo haberte visto entrar por esa puerta, tan alto y apuesto, que con sólo mirarte sentí que me derretía –recordó Remus sonrojándose ligeramente- Tenía tanto miedo de que no me perdonaras…

Sirius se acercó a él y, sin dejar de mirarlo fijamente, dijo:

-¿Cómo no iba a perdonarte si te amaba desesperadamente?... y aun te amo desesperadamente, lobito -aseguró el animago sin apartar sus ojos grises de los dorados. Remus sonrió- Aquella vez yo también estaba nervioso… nervioso y bastante sorprendido de verte, Moony, porque creí que te había perdido. Creí que en realidad ya no me amabas y estaba a punto de cometer una locura que me habría atado para siempre a Stella, pero cuando te vi de pie ahí… cuando me besaste y dijiste que me amabas comprendí que todo lo que había pasado tenía que haber sido un malentendido o una treta.

-Sí, una sucia treta de Stella…

-¡Maldita bruja! Te hizo tanto daño, Moony… debiste dejar que me encargara de ella –murmuró Sirius entre dientes- La habría hecho pagar todo el dolor que causo.

-Yo creo que ya ha pagado suficiente, ¿no lo crees? Hace unos días, cuando visitamos a Arthur en San Mungo, la vi. No me reconoció, no sabe siquiera quién es. La sanadora encargada de su cuidado dijo que es muy probable que nunca recobre la cordura. Sentí lastima al verla en ese estado.

Sirius no dijo nada. No era que le alegrara la situación de Stella pero no podía evitar pensar que merecía, en parte, lo que le había pasado. Aun recordaba la manera en la que aquella chica había humillado a su Remus, lo mucho que lo había lastimado y la crueldad con la que lo había tratado. ¡Y pensar que él había estado a punto de permitir que su madre sellara aquel absurdo compromiso que lo hubiera unido para siempre a ella!

-Pero no hablemos más de Stella -dijo Remus interrumpiendo los pensamientos del animago- Prefiero recordar lo que ocurrió después, en el Caldero Chorreante…

Sirius, dibujando una gran sonrisa en el rostro, miró los brillantes ojos dorados de su pareja y dijo:

-Aquella noche en el Caldero Chorreante fue muy especial para mí, Moony.

-¿De verdad lo fue? –preguntó Remus.

-¡Por supuesto! -afirmó Sirius sin sombra de duda- ¿Es que acaso ya olvidaste que fue nuestra primera noche juntos?

-No, claro que no lo he olvidado -respondió Remus enseguida- Nunca olvidare la manera tan dulce en la que me hiciste tuyo aquella noche… y tampoco he olvidado el maravilloso verano que pasamos en casa de James después de eso.

-Sí, aquellos meses en el Valle de Godric fueron increíbles. Aun recuerdo como nos divertimos junto a James y Lily… y lo mucho que disfrutamos amándonos -dijo Sirius- ¿Recuerdas aquella noche de Agosto que pasamos en el jardín de los Potter… la cena, la música y los fuegos artificiales que James creó para Lily?

-Desde luego. Fue una noche maravillosa -respondió Remus soltando un suspiro profundo.

Sirius sonrió. Recordaba muy bien aquella noche pero, de pronto, una sombra de tristeza se instaló en sus ojos y dijo:

-¿Sabes lo que dijo James aquella noche, Moony, cuando me sorprendió mirándote mientras Lily y tú hablaban sobre los fuegos artificiales?

Remus negó con la cabeza y Sirius declaró:

-Él dijo: _"Espero que, algún día, mi hijo luzca una expresión de felicidad igual a la que tienes en el rostro, Sirius"_

Ambos se quedaron en silencio un momento, entonces Sirius añadió:

-Lily y James deseaban que su hijo fuera feliz, Moony, pero ni siquiera pudieron vivir lo suficiente para verlo crecer… Harry nunca ha hablado con ellos.

Remus se acercó a él y colocó una mano sobre su hombro. Sirius apretó el pequeño espejo que guardaba en el bolsillo de la túnica y, con un tono bastante seguro en la voz, declaró:

-No voy a dejar que Snape le haga pasar un mal rato a Harry con esas malditas clases de oclumancia, Rem. No voy a permitir que el hijo de mi mejor amigo luche solo contra Voldemort… Yo haré todo lo que sea necesario para que Harry sea feliz, Moony.

-Lo sé, sé que harás lo que sea necesario… y más -dijo Remus apartando la mano de su hombro para colocarla en su mejilla derecha y, acercándose aun más a él, susurró - y sé que vas a conseguir que Harry sea feliz tal como has conseguido que yo lo sea, Sirius.

El animago lo miró sorprendido. Remus sonreía mientras acariciaba suavemente su rostro sin dejar de mirarlo fijamente.

-¿De verdad, tú…?

-Por supuesto, Sirius -aseguró Remus.

Sirius aun lo miraba con la sorpresa reflejada en la mirada y Remus, deslizando la mano hasta su nuca, lo atrajo hacia él para sellar sus labios con un beso. Fue un beso largo y muy suave, cargado de emociones. Cuando se separaron, los ojos grises de Sirius volvían a brillar de nuevo. Con un ánimo renovado, tomó a Remus de la mano y dijo:

-Vamos, Rem. Debemos encontrar el espejo faltante.

Estaban a punto de emprender la búsqueda nuevamente cuando Remus se volvió para mirar una vez más el retrato y dijo:

-Estoy pensando que este retrato quedará muy bien en la pequeña biblioteca que tengo en casa, ¿no lo crees, Sirius?

**-**Absolutamente, Moony... solo no lo mires tanto ¿de acuerdo? Podría ponerme celoso de que lo mires más a él que a mí.

Remus soltó una carcajada y murmuró:

-No te preocupes que yo solo tengo ojos para ti, Sirius, solo para ti.

**FIN.**

**No estaba muy segura acerca de cómo publicar este capítulo, si ponerlo como un fic aparte o colocarlo como una segunda parte del epílogo que ya había publicado. Al final, después de unos cuantos ajustes, me decidí y lo puse aquí. Espero que hayan pasado un rato agradable leyéndolo. Besos a todos y, por favor, no abandonen la página sin antes dejarme un review ¿va?... ya saben, un review no cuesta nada y en cambio me hace muy feliz.**


End file.
